600 Days: The Tale of Lu Ten
by Zorroami
Summary: If it had not been for honor . . . I would have my life.
1. Prologue

*****NOTE*** I'm editing before I post the final chapter; the updated chapters are in this format ( I think it's prettier ^_^). If you're reading this for the first time I would wait for the updates, but if it's not your first time - I think you'll like the updates ;). I just want to thank you all for being so patient and loyal to the story. I have not forgotten any of you; I would've finished if it was not for you guys keeping me going. Thank you so much. **

**-Zorroami**

* * *

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

Prologue:

_All my life I've wanted to be a soldier fighting along side my father to bring honor and glory to my country and my family; a man who would protect his people from the barbarians that threatened our way of life and bring order to the world through our great conquest. It is after all our duty as the strongest race to aid those born inferior to a better life, even if they cannot see it at the time. All these things I was taught to believe – mind, body and spirit. Even as a child I knew that anything less than becoming a great general like my father would be looked down upon by the elders, unacceptable by my grandfather. Weakness. That's what they drilled into my young mind – the ultimate dishonor. If I was to dawn the thrown one day – the throne my grandfather sits on now and his father before him – there would be no room for weakness. The other nations could rebel and attempt to break down all that we have struggled to build up since the first colony was established over one hundred years ago. How proud that day would be when I would take the responsibility of leading our grand nation to victory in this war – how honorable. I would bring honor to all those who ruled before me and my future heirs would also be honored, fore they were sired into a great and noble family. _

_But, how different it all turned out to be. _

_'Great' and 'noble' I now know can't be used to describe my family. We have lost the very definition of the words the moment my great-grandfather proclaimed his superiority over the other nations; and now like sheep-pigs to the slaughter we continue down the path of death. There is no honor in war. There is only suffering. I watch day in and day out how it plagues my family, how they have suffered these past years. The very thing that I had hoped for all my years of childhood – the ceaseless training I received to be where I was – is a sham. I was blinded by my country's own blindness; spurred on with the cheap propaganda and slanted history books. I know that I am partly to blame for all that has happened because I believed the lies and allowed myself to fall into their trap. Never once did I question what was being shoveled into me until it was too late – and for that I have paid the price. For that my father paid the price. It grieves me to know that there is nothing I can do now to help anyone now. Had I known all that I do now, things could have been different. Yet, there is no use dwelling on what could have been – what should have been. Honor. Honor. Honor. You cheapen the word the more you say it and I can safely say that we throw it around far too carelessly. _

_If it had not been for honor . . . I would have my life._

* * *


	2. Reflection

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Reflection

" – and so then he says to me, 'That's not a platypus-bear, that's my wife!" The entire company was in hysterics as the great General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and legendary dragon slayer, worked the warship seamlessly into a party deck.

It had been a glorious day for the Fire Nation. At dawn, military procession made its way threw the gates of the capital to the most triumphal music piping over a roaring of the crowd. As they boarded the ships that would take them to the Earth Kingdom shores, Prince Lu Ten could not help but let a grin graze his lips as he marched along with his comrades. This was to be his first real campaign. Sure he had served in the military for sometime earning the rank of lieutenant, but that was in the capital as a guard in the palace– somewhere he had lived all his life. This was new and exciting. Something about sailing the open water of the vast ocean and seeing the swarms of stars overhead instilled a sense of purpose within the young man. He had been born for this moment, the glorious moment that was at hand. Soon they would be at the Earth Kingdom capital and the war could finally end. He would return to his nation a war hero and noble prince deserving of his people's loyalty. In his mind, this was the missing piece of eminence that he should have felt since his birth. Somehow, the prince had never learned to feel superior to his fellow man. Even now as he sat amongst his comrades laughing at the General's jokes, he didn't feel more important, though he knew that they all regarded him on a different level. In his mind, he was simply a soldier fighting for his country.

The revelry, continued late into the night with music and laughter. The men were reluctant to retire, but there was much to do now that they were at finally at sea – the long months of waiting to be deployed finally over, the image of loved ones tucked safely into the folds of their uniforms – plans and preparations for the attack would now take priority.

"Prince Lu Ten forgive my interruption."

A shadow cast over him as the low voice roused him from the sleep that had yet to claim him. With his arms still folded behind his head and eyelids refusing to open, Lu Ten addressed the man from his bunk. "Speak freely messenger."

"General Iroh wishes a word with you."

Lu Ten's eyes were instantly open and he pulled his body to sit up. "Thank you." The man bowed slightly and excused himself while Lu Ten pulled on his boots. He could not keep the General waiting, especially at this hour. Before he was fully dressed he hurried out of the room to the General's quarters, fitting his uniform on as he walked. He could see a dim light radiating out below that door frame and he took a deep breath, standing tall and knocking with purpose.

"You may enter." Lu Ten pushed the door open and stepped inside the warm room. The familiar scent of jasmine filled his nostrils as he stood at attention. The general sat easily on a meditation mat with a pot of tea brewing in front of him; his eyes closed sitting high and proud by the light of two small candles. "Forgive the late hour, Lieutenant."

"I was honored that you wished to speak with me, General Iroh sir."

A small smirk touched the general's lips, but quickly faded. "You are a strong leader, Lieutenant Lu Ten, with a bending ability that surpasses that of men twice your age. And your royal lineage has not escaped my notice."

"I thank you sir."

"We will arrive in the Earth Kingdom before long and there we will begin our campaign to glory. I personally know of your skills as a soldier, and feel that you are more than capable to lead a battalion. Our military strategy rests on a surround and conquer tactic and it will be important to have gifted young leaders such as yourself in the ranks. This is why I have called you here tonight." The general paused taking a moment within himself before speaking. "During the siege of Ba Sing Se, I would be most honored if you, Lieutenant and Prince Lu Ten, would lead the assault on the eastern front as I mount the attack from the west." Lu Ten's lips parted in astonishment at what was being said. "Are you up to this task?"

Lu Ten swallowed hard, dropping down to his knees to properly bow before the crown prince of the Fire Nation. "General Iroh, I am most honored and humbled that you would trust me with such a responsibility. I will not fail you."

Iroh got to his feet slowly and after a moment, two benevolent eyes opened smiling at Lu Ten with great regard. "And it is an honor for me as well." Without another word, Lu Ten was in his father's arms, embracing the general with as much fervor as he received. The General pushed him back to look his son over. Iroh had a commanding presence despite his short stature and it had been a some years since father had looked down at his son. Still, seeing his father made Lu Ten feel like a small child, not the tall young man that he was. The general waved him over to sit on a cushion opposite his meditation mat. "Congratulation Lieutenant Colonel. Now, join me for a drink."

Lu Ten chuckled as he sat, completely comfortable now that the formalities were over. It was time for father and son to celebrate this moment, though no more would be said on the matter that night. "Having trouble sleeping Dad?"

Iroh smiled settling himself back down. "I have a lot on my mind." They shared a moment of silences as Iroh poured his son a cup of tea. "And you my son? How are your accommodations?"

They shared a glance and nearly burst into laughter. "Not that sharing a room with twenty other men is unbearable, but it's not home."

"That is to be expected. But, for the time being they are our extended family and must be treated with respect."

"Yes father." Lu Ten bowed lightly, he knew when his father was about to bestow his wisdom by the sudden seriousness in his eyes.

"My son, there is much at stake for our people by both you and I leaving the safety of the capital, but I assure you that it will not be in vain. Before we departed, your grandfather and I spoke on your behave." Nervous hairs stood up on the back of the young prince's neck and he set his jaw. "Fire Lord Azulon is pleased with your progress as a master and choice to assist in the war. You have honored our family by choosing to follow me into battle." Iroh paused for a moment, his heart thick with pride at the mere thought of his esteemed father's words regarding his own son. "However, you must not let this go to your head. You must be an example for the men; one of dignity and strength. Yes they will follow your orders, but you Lu Ten, you must live each day among them. Show them that their nation rests in capable hands. Anything else would be shameful."

"I will live each day with honor and respect for my comrades." Lu Ten welcomed the warning and praise; he knew that his every move would be scrutinized by the men even with this promotion, probably more so now. And failure as a soldier would not be an option. Yet, those details paled in comparison to one brief moment within the general's speech where he had choked on his words with emotion. For as long as Lu Ten could remember his immediate family consisted of only the General and himself. Due to this fact, father and son had formed an unbreakable bond that perplexed the other members of the royal family, the Fire Lord included. With a mere glance they knew what the other was thinking and how they would react to a particular situation. Their relationship was based on love and mutual understanding rather than obligation and respect. There was no doubt in Lu Ten's mind that it had taken his grandfather countless hours to prepare the words for the General to hear while still retaining his royal poise. He surely loved his princely son's, Iroh and Ozai, but complements like that were hard to come by. This warning was as close as it got, and it meant the world to both Iroh and Lu Ten.

"I knew that you would understand." Lu Ten raised an eyebrow when his father face contorted mischievously. "So you are limited to having only two women share your bed a night."

"How will I live?" They both nearly hit the floor laughing.

"Oh Lu Ten, I don't even think you would know what to do with a woman in your bed."

"Here it comes –" Lu Ten threw up his hands and turned his head away bracing for the familiar conversation.

"I want to see my grandbabies before I die."

"Dad –"

"I am old my son –"

"Dad –"

"And at the rate you are going we'll both be in the grave before your child is born."

"Dad please, can we not talk about this right now? We are going to war for the love of Agni."

"All the more reason you should have gotten busy." Lu Ten covered his face in his hand and shook his head. "There are hundreds of young ladies who admire you! I have seen them! And all of them would jump at the chance to be your wife. You are charming and have your father's unmistakably good looks."

"As well and good as that is, Dad, I wanted to go to war with you and it would be unfair to leave a wife so soon after being wed."

Iroh eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "So soon?! You are twenty five years old Lu Ten, you could have been happily married for a good seven years by now!"

"Well you married at thirty."

"I was away from home fighting on the front lines and earning the title and respect that I have now." Lu Ten raised an eyebrow as his father caught himself and grumbled. "I don't want to wait until I am in my sixties to have a grandchild to spoil."

"You have Ursa's children to spoil."

"But I want your children to spoil." The older prince whined like a child when his sweets had been taken away.

"Dad!"

* * *

After a month of sailing, a call from the crow's nest roused every man from his sleep. "Land ho!" The thunder of boots on metal as the men ran to the deck rivaled that of a heard of komodo-rhinos; each man fighting to see the shore in the blackness of the night. Silently they watched as that great sun sent beacons of light into the night sky, slowly taking over the powerful darkness with and even more powerful light. Soon, black turn to violet, and violet to grey, grey to pink, until there on the horizon the vastness of the earth kingdom stretched under the morning sun. Never had they seen such majesty. The land which they called home was jagged and wild as if forced up from the depths of the ocean floor itself. Here it seemed surreal. A gentle coastline greeted them, lush forest and green hills calling out to the soldiers. Perhaps they had been at sea too long, or perhaps it was only the sun that made the land radiate so magnificently; but, there was no denying the grandeur the Earth Kingdom had boasted.

General Iroh, sauntered out among the men, raising their attention as he past. He made his way to the bow of the ship and nodded approvingly. "Once we have docked we will stock up on supplies and move out for Ba Sing Se." All heads turned downcast. Yes, they knew their duty here, but sailing for so long had taken much of their energies. "The day after tomorrow." Iroh smirked hearing the hushed cheers from behind him. There was nothing wrong with a short holiday in his mind.

"Hey Lu Ten, you coming?!"

"One second!" Lu Ten was attempting to look as civilian as he could. It was late in the day before they had pitched their tents and been given leave to explore the colony.

"We can't wait forever!"

"Give him a sec Chen, his highness needs to primp." Chen, may have been an impatient young man but very personable, where as Lao was not so much. He was exactly the kind of person that Lu Ten had been warned against, so of coarse he had specifically befriended the soldier. All three men were ranking lieutenants, Lu Ten highest among them, though they spent most of their time following the same routine.

Lu Ten finally emerged from the tent. "I'm ready."

"Finally!" Chen threw his head back in relief. "This could very well be the last time we get to do something so let's go." Lu Ten smiled, Chen was just glad to be off the ship. He could not swim to save his life and the whole trip had unnerved him.

Lao put an arm around Lu Ten's neck merrily. "You will have to hobnob with the rabble tonight, your Princeness. I do hope that we aren't too common for your tastes."

Lu Ten chuckled at the underhanded jest. "I think I can hold my own." With that he caught Chen's eye and the two took off down the hill they were camped on at full speed, laughing hard as they left Lao behind.

Once in town the three met up with other soldiers and the group grew to over thirty young men. Before too long they had found a tavern and made themselves right at home. What was once a quiet neighborhood pub had just been infiltrated by a hoard of Fire Nation Nationals who had never been out of the country before and completely left decorum to the wind.

"Bar tender!" Lao yelled as though he had done it a thousand times. "My good friend Lu Ten here, wants to buy a round for the men." Lao smirked, pleased with Lu Ten's shock. Before the prince could object a stein of ale was shoved into his hands and he was pushed away from the bar as the drink starved men all jumped at his generous 'offer'.

Chen smiled sheepishly and raised his glass to his friend. "Thanks."

There was nothing he could do; half the bar already had their drinks. The Prince could only shrug, raising his glass to his friend. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Evening turned to night and the entertainment arrived. A band played a lively tune, adding to the noise in the place. Most of the regulars had retreated to the corners of the room to watch the new comers' antics from a safe distance. Everyone in the room, called them self a Fire Nation citizen, but over the years a silent division had occurred between the Nationals and the Colonists. Something that could not be quiet be explained, but as the Colonists integrated with the native peoples subtle changes in tradition had occurred. Not enough to break from the mother country, but enough to have a good laugh at these young soldiers' expense.

Then it happened, the moment that sent shivers down the Prince's spine – the girls arrived. Ladies of the evening were what these women were, all temping to the eye and looking for a good time. Lu Ten put his half finished mug down on the bar and nodded at Chen who sat smirking at the ladies making themselves comfortable next to him. "I think I'm done."

"You sure?" The question was asked innocently enough, but Lu Ten found it repulsive.

"Yeah." Lu Ten glanced at Lao who had wasted no time, flirting mercilessly with one of the younger girls. The prince sighed heavily. "I'll see you guys back at camp."

Chen watched Lu Ten pay the bartender and start out. His shoulders fell and he followed his friend quickly. "You okay Lu Ten?"

The prince did not turn to him but stopped and nodded. The open air brought some relief to his pounding heart. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, you know how it is." Lu Ten plastered a smile on his face and turned around to face Chen. "You should go back and have a good time. Lao's probably going to need help getting back to camp.

"Yeah . . ." The false smile unnerved Chen and he knew something was wrong then. "It may not be my place to ask you, but are you engaged Lu Ten?"

A hollow "No" was all Chen received.

"Forgive my curiosity Prince Lu Ten, but why the sudden change? Weren't you having a good time?"

Lu Ten fell silent. What could he say to this man? How could he explain a hurt that was twenty five years in the making? He would not say anything. "Please Chen, we're friends. Cut the whole 'prince' stuff."

Something about Lu Ten's easy going manner made the lieutenant smile and put aside his worry. "Sorry about that. But you know how it is." The two men chuckled briefly. "Well, I better get back before Lao gets himself into trouble. See ya Lu Ten."

"Night." Lu Ten made sure that Chen was completely inside the tavern before he turned on his heels and ran out of town. His head was spinning and it was not from the night's frivolities. He ran to the nearest grassy null and flopped down, letting the world turn under him. It was times like these that he could almost hear her screams, almost see the pain in her face. But he knew that there was no possible way that those haunting images could be real.

_I was fifteen when it all really started; just starting to take a serious interest in young ladies which absolutely thrilled my father. The day my first cousin was born. I was looking forward to having a cousin, and Dad had given me a personal responsibility to protect and care for the new member of our family. When the time came, Dad of course was summoned for the sake of his brother's sanity. I was happy to come along, but it was not at all what I'd imagined. The first thing I remember was the shill shrieking of a woman resonating in every crevice of the house. My aunt is really only a few years older then I am and at the time was eighteen. I guess had never thought of her as and aunt, but more like a friend I could talk to closer to my own age in the royal court. There was no tension when I talked to her, like there was with the girls my age because she was my aunt and nothing more. But to hear her screaming like that put me on edge. _

_"Dad?" I could see a fear in him. I had never witnessed fear like that before behind his father's eyes, and it didn't help the situation. Dad was supposed to be the steady, unbreakable one. _

_"Lu Ten, stay here and don't bother the doctors or the midwives. I have to see about something." _

_Then he left me there in the hall helplessly. I resolved to sit patiently and wait as instructed relying on the fact that I was fifteen and nothing like this should faze me. I was a man after all. But inside I was cold, deeply cold and lost. I started thinking in that hallway. I knew that my mother had died when I was a baby, but I was never told exactly how. Now suddenly a lump formed in my gut and made it's way higher into my throat with each wrenched scream Ursa emitted. Then the doctor's movements because more urgent, and they were running back and forth fetching more supplies for the task at hand. My heart was racing and I was powerless to help. _

_I needed to move, needed to see what was going on for myself. So slowly I walked down the hall to the point where the screams were loudest, amidst them I could now hear my Uncle Ozai yelling about the incompetence of the doctors and my father insisting that he needed to get out of the room and calm down. I just stopped dead at the door, frozen to the spot. I couldn't close my ears to the screams or stop the heat that what emanating from the door. I could only shake my head remembering what Dad had told me: stay put – out of the way. But before I could turn to go back to my seat, a nurse burst out of the door in front of me. Her every move seemed to be in slow motion. The molten hot air that stung my face when the door opened – the sweat dripping down this nameless woman's brow – but the blood dripping from her hands and the towels that she was carrying bore into my mind. She pushed me aside and left a deep red streak on the forearm of my shirt. I couldn't stay in the building any longer. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled the cold that had nestled its way inside of my heart. I had caused my mother's death._

_The minutes seemed like hours and though I had found the furthest most part of the palace to meditate in, there was still not escaping Ursa's desperate cries of pain. I concentrated harder then I ever have, but even after the screams had ceased, it was all that I could hear. So when a pair of foot steps came up behind me it was no wonder that I jumped at the touch of the intruder's hand on my shoulder. "It is alright my son." I stared up into my father's tired reassuring eyes and tears freed themselves. Fifteen years old and I allowed tears to fall down my cheeks like a two year old. "You don't have to worry anymore."_

_" . . . Ursa?"_

_"She is fine for the time being."_

_"What do you mean for the time being?"_

_"She is under close watch for infection so the doctors will be around for the next few months." Dad cocked his head strangely. "Don't you want come to see Zuko?"_

_"Who?"_

_My father hoisted me and my dazed self up on my feet laughing lightheartedly. I still don't understand how he could laugh at a time like that. "Your new cousin. He is with your aunt"_

_The 'him' was the thing that caught me attention. At the moment I didn't even know where I was, but I managed to remember one stupid fact. "But I though Uncle Ozai was going to name him Azulon after your father?" _

_Dad got quiet then and put his arm around my shoulders to lead me inside. I could see a bit of sadness in his down cast eyes. "My brother thought that it would be better to save the name for another child given the circumstances."_

_"What circumstances?" I stopped walking and looked at my father. I needed answers._

_"You're so full of questions today." Then I felt the slight squeeze of his hand on my shoulder and heard a deep sigh before being answered. "The doctors don't know how long Zuko will live." I couldn't believe what I was hearing – after all that screaming and blood and pain __**Ursa**__ was fine?! "You see the complication that you aunt faced were do to the fact that somehow Zuko got himself tangled in him cord that connected him to his mother. It was wrapped three times around his neck and inhibited his ability to breathe while forcing him upside down inside his mother womb." I didn't feel too good then and I guess it showed. Thankfully Dad decided it was better to skim over the other details. "It is very important that we see him now while we can, but don't let his appearance fool you. Zuko is very strong to have made it this far. The little guy just won't give up." _

_I hadn't realized that we'd arrived at the birthing room until Dad pushed me inside. I tried to escape because I knew I wasn't mentally prepared for this, but Dad just pointed. And I looked. There on the bed was Ursa, sighing softly in sleep with each exhalation of breath. The smell of blood lingered on the room as well as the heat but at the moment there was nothing but her peaceful form. Dad ushered me foreword, putting a finger to up to his lips as a warning to keep quite. I sat down next to the bed never taking my eyes off of her disheveled appearance. He cheeks were strangely drained of color while at the same time a flush on her brow glistened with beads of sweat, dry tears caked onto the corners of her eyelids and her hair frizzed out wildly. What she had to endure had almost killed her. My trembling hand somehow found one of her hands that was clutching onto a small bundle in her arms. _

_The touch roused her slowly as she inhaled a much needed breathe to speak. "Ozai?"_

_Dad thankfully answered because I was suddenly mute. "No, it is Lu Ten and myself." _

_"Oh." Her head rolled to one side smiling through her exhaustion. Her eyes were focused on the tiny tuff of dark hair that peeked out from under the blanket she held. "What do you think of him Lu Ten? Isn't my Zuko beautiful?"_

_Truthfully, I hadn't even seen the child. I peered over the bundle and looked down at my new cousin for the first time. "He . . . he is . . ." I couldn't call the wrinkled little thing beautiful. Zuko was panting, rapidly gasping for air through his mouth, a faint blue hue touched his pale skin and he was shaking hard, his eyes clenched shut with determination. He was holding onto life as hard as he could, that was obvious. I watched my father rub Ursa's shoulder lovingly, instinctively knowing that she needed reassurance. Then I looked back at my aunt. "Ursa, are you? I mean you are going to be –"_

_"I'm fine Lu Ten." She smiled at me, but it did nothing to relax me. "Just sore." She looked back down at her new baby and a tear slid down her cheek. "Zuko can't eat." _

_That was the last thing she said before Dad waved me out of the room. "They need a moment." _

_The last thing I saw was the new mother's eyes drip tears down unto her precious baby boy. The thing that she had just worked so hard to bring into the world was dying in her arms. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she would have to struggle like that at all for absolutely nothing and probably be expected to do it again. I had killed my mother that way; selfishly drained the life out of her. I decided that my life was more important than hers and killed her. Zuko hadn't killed his mother and it had nearly killed him. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but it's what I thought. I was fifteen and suddenly I was married and watching my wife die in childbirth over and over and over again. It was too painful. Not only had I killed my mother but I had killed my father's wife whom I know he loved. Why would he love me? How could he love me? I didn't understand anything and once outside the door I fell to my knees and wept. _

_My dad was at my side immediately. "It will be alright Lu Ten. Usra just needs time to be with Zuko –"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I was sobbing into my father's pant leg. _

_"Tell you what my son?"_

_"Mother died giving birth to me didn't she?" Iroh was silent. "Why would you keep that from me dad? Why? Why don't you hate me for what I did to her? How could you love me at all? I'm the reason why she's not here right now, it's all my fault!"_

_He knelt down next to me and took me by the arms, forcing eye contact. "Do not blame yourself my son." I was shacking all over but I listened. "Your mother was the most noble of all women. Any person who sacrifices themselves for another is worthy of honor and praise. She selflessly gave her life so that you could have one." His hand caught my cheek, tears threatening his own eyes. "My beloved boy, your mother gave me the greatest gift I could ever have hoped for in all my years. I will never forget that and neither must you. She loved you so much Lu Ten just as Ursa loves little Zuko despite what pain he caused her – despite how he looks. This is a mother's love my son. I can only hope to give you half as much love as your mother did, but I try everyday. She gave you life, Prince Lu Ten. " _

_I nodded, straightening myself and smearing the tears out of my eyes. "Thank you General Iroh." _

_Dad embraced me so tightly and I knew his words were true. Knowing these things, being assured of his love, comforted me, but I would from then on be noticeably scarred around women. There was no way I could put a woman through that. Then Dad got to his feet. "Now my son, we have an important errand to do."_

_"What's that, dad?" _

_"We must find you uncle so that I can chastise him for not being with his wife and son."_

Lu Ten opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a stilling position, his hands on the ground behind him. He still blamed himself. He knew that one day he would have to take a wife, but he was putting off the experience for as long as he possibly could. Every time he so much as glanced at a woman, the image of her dying in child birth made him look the other way, pushing back any feelings that he may have wanted to have for her. He rubbed his face in exhaustion got to his feet. These thoughts were nonsense – he was a proud prince, second in line to the throne and Lieutenant Coronal at the age of twenty-five. Yes, this was all foolishness. He walked back to camp with his head held high knowing if anything he had at least retained his honor this night.

_Inside of me, a fifteen-year-old boy meditated; fiercely pushing back the screams to the furthest most regions off my mind._


	3. No More Goodbyes

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

No More Goodbyes

The days of revelry came and went as quickly as they were given. Lu Ten could not get out after the first night for some odd reason regarding his duty to the company. Chen seemed to be the only person to realize that there was more to Lu Ten's absence then merely his responsibility and perhaps his friend was keeping something from the others. But he let it pass: a man had his reasons. Besides that the company of soldiers began their march at dawn on their second day and their minds quickly tuned to the battles ahead. They marched all day, pitched camp and did it again the next day. And the next day. And the next day . . . Some men grumbled about their discomfort but it was hardly a nuisance. At night the General Iroh met with the commanding officers to discuss plans for the siege.

"General Iroh, to descend on Ba Sing Se from the north would be a waste of time." Commander Fu always played the pessimist. "We would be taking the long way around. We should keep to the west to save time."

"I assure you, Commander, this is our best strategy. We are no longer in the fire nation and I wish to keep communication to a minimum to avoid suspicion. Lieutenant Lili's base is excepting us and she will be able to better acquaint us with the terrain. From the camp we will restock and divide battalions accordingly to the Western and Eastern fronts. One messenger hawk will be sent to confirm that the troops are prepared from all sides and the siege will begin with my signal as the last group of men continue on southward. This strategy will ensure that the city is surrounded within a 24 hour period, whereas if we began from the West the men heading east would be forced to traverse the desert in the south _and_ the mountains in the north risking theirs energy and lives. I will not let my men die needlessly."

"Well spoken general." The Naval Commander Higei agreed. "Furthermore, we would not betray our location. The blasted southwesterly winds are not very conducive to the smoke our tanks so kindly produce." The men shared a light laugh before Higei continued. "Besides that it will be all down hill from this root."

"Much wiser to attack from the high ground." General Iroh added with a smile as then men nodded. Even Fu could not dispute the matter further. There was a reason why Iroh was the General; it was as if he could get into the mind of the earth itself and ask its opinion on the best battle plan. Iroh glanced up at his boy who perched his chin against his knuckles while he hovered over the map in the center of the meeting. Lu Ten was far too quiet and looked as though his eyes would bore holes through the map. "Has anyone anything else to say about this plan?" Lu Ten raised his eyes, sensing his father watching him and lightly shook his head. It was not his place to speak among so many more experienced veterans than he; it would be extremely disrespectful even though he himself was commanding the eastern front. Father and son would speak later on in the evening. "No one? Then I thank you all." He nodded a bowed and the man returned this gesture.

One by one they stood and left the tent, Lu Ten obviously lingering behind. Before he exited with the others, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder stop his moments. "Such boring matters are surely tiring for young man such as yourself Lieutenant."

Lu Ten smile lightly. "I'm sure they are trying for everyone General."

Iroh searched his son's eyes for something before patting him squarely on the back. "Come my son, let's walk awhile." Lu Ten nodded, happy for a moment of peace. He and his father walled a good while before either spoke. "You were awfully quite tonight, Prince Lu Ten. Is something on your mind?"

Lu Ten exhaled hard. "I don't know, Dad. I just feel . . ." He shrugged weakly, the only thing he could do to fully explain his melancholy. "I really can't explain it."

Iroh stroked the hairs on his chin as he examined his son with raised eyebrows. Ever so slowly a sly smile crept over the great general's lips. "Do you remember when you were little and we would go into town during the day."

"Yeah . . ."

"We would start out early in the morning and browse all the shops for a few odds and ends –"

"A **lot** of odds and ends from what I recall."

Iroh chuckled briefly. "You know, I would always knew when you wanted to go home." Lu Ten's shoulders dropped. "You would become reserved and quiet – only smiling when you were amused by something. Then I would say to you, 'Are you tired, Prince Lu Ten?' and do you know what you would do. You would simply shrug." Iroh paused to see what reaction he could get from his son. "So . . . are you tired Prince Lu Ten?"

"I don't want to go home if that's what you mean."

Iroh's eyes softened lovingly. "I didn't ask if you did."

"Dad it's just –" Lu Ten took a deep breath. "With you leading from the west and I from the east with no proper communication until we have victory, I started thinking about all those times that you would leave for the war front and I would stay behind." Iroh's face became somber. "I would have to wait. Maybe get a letter when you could write one and pray that you would come home in one peace."

"Are you worried that I may not make it through this siege?"

"I'm worried that this time I won't know if you're in one peace."

Iroh nodded. "The lack of communication between camps?"

"Yes. It worries me for other reasons too; the medical needs of the men, if we run low on supplies, if we break through the wall, if there is an ambush –"

"All those things will be addressed when they come up. My son, you are focusing too hard the future." Lu Ten averted eye contact from his father. "What you are feeling is completely normal. But you mustn't dwell on the future or you threaten to live your life in fear. Just as you must not dwell on the past or you will live with regret. There is only the present. We as leaders can plan and strategize, but the outcome will always be uncertain."

"Then why are we fighting at all?"

"Because when you know that something is right, you fight for it."

_I will never forget my father's words that night. In his mind, as well as my own, the war we were fighting was just: the 'right' thing to do. We were doing a service to the world by bringing unity and technology to the developing nations._

_I had no idea how wise those words were, even though they were spoken in the wrong context._

The following day the army reached the Fort Kiau and Lieutenant Lili personally greeted the soldiers when they past the gate. As the General approached the Lieutenant bowed low with respect. "The Great Dragon Prince himself, I am honored by your presence."

Iroh smiled warmly and extended a hand to Lili. "Ah, it is good to see you Lili. You are looking beautifully well, I must say."

"Oh General Iroh, you're flattering me!" Lu Ten eyed his father from where he stood at his right and then looked over the Lieutenant. Lili was a very broad young soldier with a solid stone jaw and rumbling voice to match. But if the young prince didn't know better, he would say that his father was flirting with the burly firebender. Lili caught Lu Ten's eye and smiled with a sparkle of the eye. "And who might this strapping young soldier be?"

"Lili, this is my son, Lieutenant Colonel Lu Ten."

Lili gave him a once over, tongue just visible between remarkable white teeth, and smirked approvingly. "The single one?"

"Oh yes; the very single and eligible one."

Lu Ten's gasp of horror got stuck somewhere in his esophagus as he tried relentlessly to keep his eyes for popping out of their sockets. By this time, the snickering of his comrades was deafening. ". . . General Iroh?" Was all he could manage to say.

Lili winked at him still smirking. "I always wanted a royal man. I'll see you both at the debriefing."

Lu Ten could not move. His heart must have stopped twenty seven time in the span of a minute. His eyes twitched at his father who had the proudest, most obnoxious grin on his face imaginable. "I am going to find you a woman one way or the other Prince Lu Ten."

"WOMAN?!"

_And just so that everyone is clear before anything else is said; I __**STILL**__ don't believe that guy's a woman._

Lili's camp was quite impressive and served the various commanding officers greatly. Throughout the day, every person worked to ready themselves for the commencement of the siege. However, Lu Ten tended to steer clear of Lili as he worked. Meanwhile, his father was enjoying one of his favorite past times – Son Baiting. It was enough to make anyone go mad. At one point during the day Lu Ten actually had to remind his father that they were here to fight a war, but the answer that he received from the General only future perturbed the young prince.

"In war you must keep up the morale of the troops. And if you have not noticed Prince Lu Ten, they seem to be in high spirits."

Out of the corner of his eye Lu Ten saw Lao with his back turned hugging himself making ridiculous smooching noises surrounded by a handful of soldiers laughing. All to ridicule him. It was not that he didn't like the girl, but the constant frog-badgering of his comrades was humiliating. Lili was just a bit too masculine a woman for his tastes. Still, the men made no attempt to hide their laughter even when she was sitting among them. At one point, Lu Ten glanced over to see her brush a hand across her cheek, discreetly concealing a tear. Although Lu Ten knew his father well enough to realize that he was serious with his words, the mockery of the others had gone too far. Lili's feeling had been hurt.

"General Iroh, perhaps you would like to entertain with a story. Or a song." Lu Ten slumped back against a tree as a fire was lit near the growing group.

The men all seemed to agree with this and settled in for a grand tale as Prince Iroh cleared his throat. "The greatest tales included them both. Now, there was once a man and a woman who loved each other without end but a terrible war parted the couple. Before he left for battle, the man told his lover to keep her eyes on the horizon and one day she would see him riding back to her. So every evening the woman would stand in the door way of their home with a sad and beautiful smile on her face – watching and waiting. As the sun settled in to sleep, the silence of twilight would be broken by the woman's song:

'Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.

Like fragile, tiny shells,

Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier boy, come marching home.

Brave soldier boy, comes marching home . . .'

The company of soldiers had silenced during the song. Thoughts of home and family tugged at their hearts, though all were too proud to admit it. Chen slipped his hand into the folds of his sleeve and pulled out a picture of his two younger sisters and ran his thumb lovingly over the image, Lao's gaze had focused on the wisps of fading color that the sun left over the mountains, while Lu Ten watched Lili slip away from the group wiping tears from her eyes. His conscience would not allow him to sit back and do nothing about the woman's tears, especially when he felt somewhat responsible for them.

The General continued the tale. "Her song could be heard far and wide, giving hope to others who had lost during the war. But the days became months and then years – still the woman sang the melody . . ."

No one noticed that Lu Ten when he followed Lili. She silently watched the moon rise, unaware that she herself was being watched. In the moon light, the young prince could see that she was indeed a woman. There was something about the softness in her eyes that assured him of that. Every line of her body seemed softer and more womanly. Not that it made her physically attractive to him; there was just something attractive about her that he couldn't place. He didn't feel as horrified as he usually did around woman – probably because she looked more like a man than anything – but his nerves still made him keenly aware that she was.

Lu Ten cleared his throat and she turned her head to where he was standing, letting a small smile brighten the hard lines of her face. "You don't need to apologize, if that's why you're here."

Lu Ten averted his eyes sheepishly. "Well, I was going to but . . . now I just don't know what to say."

Lili boomed a hearty laugh. "Prince Lu Ten, you look so awkward right now." A flush decided that it would touch his pale checks and the proud prince had to turn away from the Lieutenant. Lili's laughter subsided seeing his reaction to it and she smiled kindly. "Oh Lu Ten, don't be so butch." The Prince raised an eye brow at the woman, not sure if she realized how ironic the statement was. But by the look in her watery eyes, she did. "I know that the other guys are giving you a hard time, and I'm sorry 'bout that. Your dad is sweet, but I guess everyone came be cruel at times." She got quite; sadly she had become accustomed to the jeers of her comrades.

"The thing is," Lu Ten offered, even extending his hand to her. "My dad isn't trying to hurt you, I know he is serious about . . . well you know."

Lili's smile brightened. "About pawning you off to me?"

"No! You have to understand my dad – he'll pawn me off to anything that breaths. No that's not what I meant. He's just eager to see me marry and well you're the only girl here." Lu Ten paused. "Absolutely none of that came out the way it was supposed to."

Lili hummed in amusement. "That's okay. I mean I like you and all Prince Lu Ten, but I don't think you're my type."

Lu Ten smiled, he was beginning to like Lili more and more as they talked. "I am sorry about this while thing."

"It's alright. I know I am not the most attractive person in the world, but I do know who I am. And that's a lot more than I can say about most of our comrades."

"What do you mean?" Lu Ten leaned himself against a tree focusing on the moon over head.

Lili watched him settle in and turned her own attention back to the pale orb. "Most of the men here are trying to find themselves, that's why they went to war in the first place. They needed a change – an adventure to prove themselves. But prove what?" She looked over at Lu Ten. "They don't know what and until they do, they can't know themselves."

"Why did you join the army?"

"Like I said, to 'prove' myself. But now I know I was just running away."

"From?"

Lili rolled her eyes and in a mockingly high pitched tone began her impersonations. "'Lili, your so ugly,' 'Lili, I'll bet you wish you had a boyfriend.' 'The only person who would ever love you would have to be blind'. There are thousands more, but I would like to get to sleep tonight." Her head down cast and she shook it sadly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Lili looked up at the prince's genuinely concerned eyes with thanks. "That means a lot." They shared a brief smile before Lili spoke. "Especially coming from the man that is my supposed love interest." She winked at him and Lu Ten started to panic; he thought they had come to an understanding. Then she began to laugh heartily. She was being sarcastic. The young lieutenant smirked and muffled his own laughter. One thing was to be sure, Lili's deep roaring laughter was infectious and bizarrely refreshing. Their mirth subsided and all was still again. The two just stood looking up at the moon with quiet reflection. "You excited about tomorrow?" Lili finally broke the silence.

Lu Ten was quiet for a good while longer than he should have been, but Lili knew he was deep in thought and waited patiently for him to answer. "I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous. I have been waiting so long to go on campaign and now that I am . . ." That is the last thing that either spoke that night. Lili could only nod as she understood. It was just as she had guessed. Lu Ten still hadn't found himself.

_"Are you really going?" I was packing when Zuko turned up at my door._

_I turned around with a friendly smile. "Yep. Me and dad are leaving tomorrow morning with the troops."_

_Zuko looked down at his toes before slowly inching his way into my room to investigate my packing. I can't blame him, he's only eight __. . . well almost nine. I was going to miss his birthday for sure. __After tapping his finger on my dresser he looked behind him suspiciously and in a very small voice spoke out the question that must have been burning on his lips. "Are you and uncle going to come back soon?"_

_I smirked and continued packing while we talked. "I don't know."_

_"How long then?"_

_"Until we come home." I couldn't help chuckling._

_"Not funny Lu Ten." The sound of sadness in his voice as he flopped down on my bed was unmistakable. _

_I turned around to see him sitting with his head in his hands looking absolutely dejected. I puffed a sigh and walked over to join him on the bed. I clasped my hands together with my elbows on my knees and we just sat for a while. I really didn't know what to say but I did know what he was feeling. Boy, did I know. "You know my dad leaves all the time on different campaigns. I can't say I've ever liked it. It always feels like I am being left behind. But, I know that he has to go. He goes because he wants to help our people."_

_"I know." Zuko kicked his feet against the bed. Something was still bothering him. _

_"We'll be back before you know it."_

_"But what if you don't come back?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I don't know. But . . . you know . . ." Zuko lifted his eyes hinting that he was thinking about us dying._

_I put my arm around his shoulders to reassure him. "Zuko, we have to go, just like you have to stay. This is a huge undertaking and Dad is the most qualified to lead the troops because he's been to war many time before. If – and that's a big if – but if something does happen to us, you are still here to make sure that our country is in good hands. We have to be the examples for the rest of the world by leading our own people to victory in this war."_

_Zuko slowly smiled as I talked and then looked up at me. "Your going to end the war, aren't you Lu Ten?" _

_"That is the plan. Once the Earth Kingdom is under our control, we can help them to a better future and show then all the things that they are missing out on."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well . . ." Zuko eagerly listened. "They don't have war ships, or guns . . . Oh – and they don't have fireworks."_

_"They don't?_

_"Nope."_

_"How do you have a party without fireworks?"_

_"I have no idea." Hearing Zuko laugh was great. At least I hoped what I said had helped ease his mind. I didn't know what war would bring me, so I wasn't going to lie to him and tell him that we were going to be fine and everything was going to work out great. I had my doubts too. But I did know that I was going to fight. Fight for what I truly thought was right: fight for my family, my home and my freedom. _

_"Finally!" We both looked to the door to see Azula standing with he fists on her hips looking very perturbed. "I have been looking all over for you!" She was obviously addressing her brother._

_"What do you want Azula?" Zuko childishly growled at her._

_"We were supposed to get new clothes today, but you of course forgot. Dumb Dumb."_

_"Hey Azula – no name calling." Yeah, I did have to play the boss sometimes, but I guess that came with the age difference._

_She frowned and looked at the ground briefly before looking up with an angelic smile. "I going to miss you." She was hugging me in a moment. _

_"I'll miss you too."_

_She smiled once more pulling away and then it was back to business. "Dad wasn't happy and you're lucky mom knows your size, Zuzu."_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Hurry up Zuzu!" Zuko leapt to his feet and clenched his fists. It was time like these that I really thought Azula enjoyed tormenting him. But they were just playing like kids do. _

_Zuko sighed in defeat. "I gotta go." _

_"Bye Zuko." He started out of the room and I went back to my packing. After about a minute a small body ran into me from behind and was hugging around me fiercely. I turned around and pulled Zuko into a far better hug and stayed like that a while. "It's ok Zuko. I'll be back before you know it."_

_He nodded and backed away. I watched him for a moment as his young mind debated how fast he should run out of the room and then he was gone. That was the first moment I felt it. I can't explain what __**it**__ is, but it was the same that night staring at the moon. It wasn't sadness but it definitely wasn't joy. It just was. And it left a strange feeling inside of me, a mix of determination and failure. Not a very pleasant or reassuring combination._

"Guess who I saw strolling in the moonlight with Lieutenant Lili last night?" Lao sang the words as he approached Lu Ten. Some of the other men began smooching at him and whooping and hollering. Lu Ten rolled his eyes.

"You know Lao, if you're so jealous of Prince Lu Ten maybe you should have been the one with me then." Lao's face paled and he turned around to meet Lili's face smirking up at him. He choked up a laugh trying hard to find a way out of this situation but the other young men were already cheering her on for the blush that she had put on his face. When she kissed Lao's nose, the men went wild.

Lu Ten glanced at Lili who nodded at him. Morning had come and in 24 hours time, they would reach the great city of Ba Sing Se.

"ATTENTION!"

All the men were immediately quieted and ready to hear the generals address. Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West, stepped out among them, his hands folded behind his back looking as though it would be he alone that would face the vast armies of the Earth Kingdom. And somehow, not one person in attendance doubted that he would be able to do just that. He held his toned warrior's body in a manner fitting of his royal heritage. Not a sound was uttered. Then quietly, without a gain of command in his voice he began to talk. "Today marks a great day in Fire Nation History. I am honored that you all have chosen to share it with me. I pray that I will see you all again when we have victory, but for those that I do not, I will honor you for the sacrifice that you have made for our nation. Each one of you has someone or something to fight for and protect. I am no different." Lu Ten stiffened. "Remember those things as you fight. Remember. I look forward to the day when all the nations are united and we can finally live in peace." He never raised his voice but many an eye glistened after the speech. "To the Fire Nation!"

A cheer rose up from the men as the general turned from them. Lu Ten looked back at the men he was to be commanding before desperately seeking his father's face out of the rapidly moving crowd. He needed to see him one last time, just say one more goodbye. But the old Dragon had disappeared in the crowd. Lu Ten's head fell briefly before he turned back to his man and barked out the order to march.

_That was the last time I saw my father. One of my biggest regrets was not waiting one more minute. If I had, I would have heard my father calling out to me over the crowd. But that didn't happen._


	4. Split

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Split

"FIRE!!"

It was a familiar cry now. It had been over two months. General Iroh's attack plan was flawless as was expected. But the siege was far from over. The walls of Ba Sing Se could never have been anticipated. The city looked impenetrable; formidable at the very least. Still, it would not take long to claim the city with the greatest general living commanding the Siege along with half of the entire Fire Nation army.

Perhaps a six month campaign at most.

Lu Ten signed. His head was pounding from the weeks of failed strategies, sleepless nights, and malnutrition. It's not that he minded the conditions – his fathers words at the start of the campaign never left him – it was the fact that even after waiting for the other soldiers to eat before he did or giving up his tent for the injured men, he was still dealt hostile looks from his comrades. They had it in their minds that he was being treated better than they. Never mind that the commanding officer was sleeping on a bed roll under a tree with an empty stomach. He was a Prince of the Fire Nation and therefore _must_ be getting special treatment. From whom, Lu Ten would have loved to know. Yet he took it all in stride and offered more than was ever asked to anyone who needed it.

"FIRE!!"

Lu Ten rubbed two fingers over his forehead; the blasting didn't help either.

"Sir!" Lu Ten looked up from the scroll in his lap only to have another smaller one thrust into his hand by the messenger. "Intercepted from a messenger hawk leaving Ba Sing Se.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The man bowed leaving Lu Ten to the task of deciphering yet another document. Most were basic requests for aid from the surrounding Earth Kingdoms cities, but ever now and again there was something of interest. On one occasion, they had received a payment slip for a shipment of explosives from an underground market. Now that trading ring was under the control of the Fire Nation.

"FIRE!!"

This one was different.

Lu Ten's eyes poured over the page before having to read it again. And a third time. He could not grasp just what it was he had been given. Without a word he slipped the small message down the neck of his shirt. He returned to his original position trying to focus on the words, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sir?"

Chen appeared at his right awaiting his next order when Lu Ten abruptly stood. "Where is Lieutenant Lao?"

Chen was a bit taken aback by Lu Ten's sudden action, but he answered quickly. "He and two other have gone to the base of the wall to assess today's damages. They should return by night fall." Lu Ten was thoughtful for the moment. "Is something wrong Sir?"

"Maybe."

"FIRE!!"

The two shared a look before Lu Ten continued. "See that he reports to me once he gets back. As for now, continue the barrage until sunset."

"Yessir." Chen bowed and left Lu Ten alone again.

In the short time they had been campaigning, the three comrades had all aged greatly. Lu Ten was lucky to have Chen keeping him sane and also lucky to have Lao making him crazy. Lao had proven to be not only the most skeptical of the young prince, but also the most valuable soldier. He could not bend like Lu Ten or Chen, but he was a weapons master with a specialty in blowing things up. He was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat which made him the front runner for any direct attacks on the wall or recognizance missions. Whether Lu Ten liked it or not, he needed Lao. The paper that rested peacefully against his breast was proof of that.

After a few hours Lao and the scouts returned. Minutes latter he and Lu Ten were seated opposite one another in a tent reserved for counseling. Lu Ten started normally. "Report."

Lao leaned back in his seat, noticeably ignoring a proper address to his commanding officer and prince. "Unfortunately, nothing too great. There is a slight difference in the type of rock used at the bottom of the wall, but those earthbenders aren't stupid. The thing could be made of sand and it wouldn't matter, every time we do anything they just bend it back the way to was. And – I'm pretty sure that –" Lu Ten silenced Lao's need to hear himself speak by throwing the scroll on the table in front of him. Lao raised his eyebrow and picked it up. His suspect eyes quickly softened as he read. "You can't be serious . . ."

_"Lu Ten!" My young cousins are always happy to see me. I think Zuko more so then Azula. He never really got on with the kids his own age and having me around sometimes makes it easier. But of course nothing stops the two of them from barreling me to the ground. I can't even begin to understand a word they are saying – their talking a mile a minute and fighting for dominance of my attention. _

_"That is quite enough you two; Lu Ten just arrived." They whined and climbed off me hearing Ursa – Aunt Ursa. "Their always excited to see you."_

_"And it's always a pleasure to see them." I loved my cousins. When Ursa was pregnant, I was so excited that I made out a list of the things that I would show the new baby how to do; simple firebending techniques that I wanted to be the first to show them or how to catch a firebeetle on a summer night and tie it to a string to use as a flying torch. You know important things that children need to know if they are going to grow up properly. Of course having a boy cousin to play with wouldn't hurt._

_"Lu Ten, do you want to see what I learned to do?" You could not believe how trilled I was when Zuko began to recover from his birth ordeal! Before I could answer, Zuko was already showing me how he could fan a continuous flame from one side of his body to the next. A kind of fiery rainbow. _

_"Wow, that's great Zu –"_

_"Watch me Lu Ten!" Azula, of course, had to one up her brother by replicating his trick only adding a one handed cart wheel making a full circle instead of just half. "Pretty good huh?"_

_"Really good." Azula was amazing; there is no denying her skill with bending. Where Zuko had exhausted himself with his concentration, Azula was unfazed and began fire cart wheeling all over the place. Zuko scowled at her, his cheeks red in frustration and embarrassment. _

_"Alright, time to go inside." Ursa smiled at them shaking her head slightly. "Both of you have studying to do." I chuckled at their groans. After a short while it was just Ursa and I in the yard. _

_I chuckled and Ursa smiled at me. "How are you?"_

_"Very well. Your father will be so happy to see you. Lieutenant." _

_"Has he met with Grandfather yet?"_

_"He and your Uncle are with the Fire Lord now. It's good to see Iroh with his health after this campaign."_

_I let out a sigh of relief. "Dad pushes himself too hard and everyone knows it."_

_Ursa chuckled lyrically. "It is a sign of a great leader." She paused and looked at me then. I don't know what it was, but something in her eyes made me sad and I could physically feel pain inside of me. "It's always good to see you Lu Ten."_

_"You too." I had to ask. "Are you all right?"_

_"Huh? Oh yes, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow at her to which she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine!" _

_We shared a laugh and it was at that moment that I saw my father. He looked exhausted. "Dad!" Immediately upon hearing my call the general was running to where my aunt and I stood on the grass. _

_He opened his arms and embraced me for a long and much needed hug. Ursa smiled lightly and turned her eyes downward. Something was bothering her that was to be sure. "My son, you don't know how happy I am to see you." He brought me back to look at me , then ruffled my hair quickly and chuckling at my expense. "No topknot today?"_

_"Nope."_

_Dad smiled and then turned to Ursa with a slightly me serious tone. "Have you told him yet?"_

_"Told me what?"_

_"I thought you would want to."_

_"Tell me what?" I was becoming more impatient and didn't like that I was out of the loop. Sometime I still felt as though I was Zuko and Azula's age; no one told me anything. _

_"Your grand-father has decided that it is time to make a move on the capital of the Earth Kingdom and I am to be the commanding general."_

_My heart sank and my mouth spoke for it. "But you just got back."_

_Dad nodded. "I know." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "But this time will be different."_

_Sometime my father makes this face and all I can do is raise a skeptical eyebrow. "How so?"_

_"You are a lieutenant now, my son, and you are more than ready to campaign."_

_No way. "Dad?"_

_"Prince Lu Ten, it would be a great honor if you would join the siege as one of my officers."_

_I bowed before he said my name. "General Iroh, the honor is mine. I will gladly follow you into battle." I could feel his smiling eyes but was also aware of my aunt's refusal to look at me. I peered up in her direction. She was gazing off after her children her eyes misting over. "Ursa?"_

_She shook herself from her trance and addressed us. "I'm sorry. This is a great day for our family."_

_Dad beamed. "It is! But you don't seem happy my dear sister." _

_Ursa sighed, "Believe me, I am. I only pray that this war is all over before anymore of our sons and daughters have to get involved."_

_My dad nodded and eyed me with the same wistful eyes as Ursa. "Children should never have to pay for the mistakes of their fathers."_

_It got really quiet. I looked from Dad to Ursa repeatedly. Despite our age differences or similarities I was definitely out of the loop on this one. They were both parents, they had a different understanding then I did on the world. At that moment I had to escape the growing silence. I was finally going to war! This was a thing to celebrate not contemplate like one's place in the universe. So slowly I smirked, I had to lighten the mood. "Well, it's a good thing my father doesn't make any mistakes." We all shared a laugh. That was the end of the sad eyes and unspoken fears. But . . . perhaps we should have actually talked about those fears. Then maybe some life lessons could have been avoided._

"What kind of people would sacrifice children to win a war?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "This is just to smuggle supplies, Agni knows what they would do in an actual battle."

Lao rubbed his chin and met Lu Ten's eyes. "What're you planning on doing?'

The prince sighed. "It's obvious that they are prepared to sacrifice the orphans –"

"Their orphans." Lao corrected.

"It doesn't make a difference; they are innocent lives and I can't force the men to fire on children. They –"

"There is a difference."

"What?"

Lao paused to collect his thoughts. "They are the enemy nation's civilians so they would just be casualties. It doesn't matter that they are children."

I was stunned. "Are you suggesting we fire on the convoy?"

Lao nodded.

"You could actually do it?"

He shrugged. "I can't say I won't have it on my conscience the rest of my life. But they have already chosen their path."

"We are not savages Lao. I don't think that stooping to their level would benefit us. We're trying to help these people."

Lao's eyes were hard, sizing Lu Ten up to some ungodly plateau that his mortal being could not hope to reach. "Do you want me to take care of it so you don't have to get blood on those soft hands of yours?"

Lu Ten balled his fists on the table but soon released them in defeat. "Do what you need to do to stop the convoy with as little casualties as possible." Lao nodded with out a grain of emotion on his face. "I want a full report of your plan in the morning."

Lu Ten stood up gently massaging his splitting migraine. Lao raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To find a hot spring. Dismissed."

_You shouldn't have regrets in life. But at the ripe old age of twenty-five, I'd already raked in too many to count._

Getting out of camp always took longer than it should have. Chen manned the command post while Lao retired for the night to pour over his stratagem for the morning. Lu Ten had to make his final rounds of the camp to see that the night watch was alert. He reviewed the daily reports, then the explosive inventory, then the rations, then checked the recovery status of his men in the infirmary tents, and the medical supplies – after all was said and done, it was nearing three o'clock in the morning and the prince had little over two hours before he would be needed again. He trudged through the under brush like the undead, searching for a place that may not even exist and wasting his precious sleeping hours. But he needed a bath. Even if he attempted to sleep now he wouldn't be able to with his brain ripping into a million pieces inside his skull.

He walked for a good while before he found a small stream with an out cove of large boulders that created a fair sized pool. Not a hot spring, but he could fix that. Lu Ten took very little time discarding his clothing and submerging himself in the refreshingly cold water. It came up to his navel, a perfect pool to sit and relax in. He didn't even want to heat it, but his aching head advised him otherwise. After a deep inhalation he exhaled a long slow breath raising the water temperature to a perfectly drowsy warmth. His eyes rolled back behind the lids and a light smile grazed his lips. This is what made life worth living.

Lu Ten listened to the sounds of the night; a cat-owl called over head and a number of night birds chirped a melody. The prince found himself staring off half-laden into the night sky with his mind no where in particular. The sound of the water moving over the stones on its way to the ocean was calming, but something struck him about what he heard. He furrowed his eye brows and listened harder. He could hear a disturbance in the flow of the water, like something other than him was in the pool.

Careful not to move his body he looked around. He didn't see anything around. Lu Ten had heard of the dangerous beasts that made their home in Earth Kingdom, but up until now they had only encountered the odd platypus-bear. His mind immediately thought the worst and that some boarcupine was out for a late night drink; or a giant saber-toothed moose-lion was in the water with him. Or it could have been one of those mythical wolf-bats that feed on the blood of humans during the dead of night. But that was just a story to scare children. Lu Ten wasn't afraid. His heart may have been racing faster than a bolt of lighting, but he wasn't afraid. Stupidly he hadn't even thought to look around to pool to make sure it was safe to swim. Now his senses were on heightened alert.

Carefully he stood up and walk to where the sound was coming from. A huge old tree gripped a boulder with it's roots and created a division between his sanctuary and where the water was coming from. Only Agni knew what was on the other side, but he had to find out.

_"Dad! DAD!"_

_"What is it Lu Ten?"_

_The urgency in my voice must have worried him, because Dad came running out to see what was the matter._

_"Look!" I was so proud of myself. I had been playing explorer and discovered an entire swarm of baby dragonflies. The lizards squirmed all over the ground in fear, still to young to use their wings. I reached down to scoop some of them up not really thinking at all. _

_"Lu Ten don't! They'll bite –" It was already too late. About five of them clamped down on my hand refusing to let go. I was screaming – more from shock than actual pain – but screaming none the less. My dad shook his head and scooped my six-year-old self up, gently plucking each of then buggers of me. Now I was crying from the pain. "I tried to warm you."_

_"But I wasn't gonna hurt um." _

_Dad chuckled. "Well I know that, but they didn't." He placed the dragonflies back onto the ground gently and looked over the swelling bug-bites. "You scared them and they had no way to defend themselves in case you tried to eat them."_

_"Eww gross!" We laughed playfully. All the tears on my cheeks were forgotten. _

_"If you just leave them alone they won't hurt you."_

_"But I can still look at them right?"_

_Dad smiled. "I don't see why not, it's not like they are going to eat you! Just be careful next time."_

_Tiny flying lizards are one thing, but what ever was on the other side could very well have eaten me . . . and I still had to see what it was. Why don't I listen? This is just one of those things that I never learned._

Lu Ten took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to find. He leaned around the boulder. His eyes widened and his breath left him. There before him was a far larger pool with huge rocks along the perimeter, surrounded by the forest beyond. But bathed in the pale moon light, was a single figure. A very female figure. She was not far from where he stood, moving water over her bare shoulders and back with her hands. Lu Ten bottom lip fell agape and he quickly turned around. He expected a scream, but there was none. If his heart had been beating fast before, he should have been dead at that moment. Wild animals he could handle; for the love of all creation he could handle twenty earthbenders armed to the teeth, but not this.

He closed his eyes, not that it mattered with his back to her. "I'm sorry!" His voice rang out echoed by a feminine grasp. But he couldn't stop his mouth. "I didn't mean to look – I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here. It's late! I-I-I – I'll leave." But he didn't move; he couldn't. He was horrified. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I did not mean to disturb you. I just thought that you should know I was here. I really wasn't spying on you." He nodded his head in respect, far too naked to bow. Finally, he found his legs and took his first step back to safety.

Then she started to laugh, not maliciously. It was pleasant and almost reassuring enough to turn back to her. Almost. "Come back; it's okay."

"I shouldn't . . ."

"Don't worry, I'm decent."

"But –"

"I don't think I've ever met a man who announced he was watching –"

"I really wasn't spying on you!"

He turned around to defend his innocence. She had moved to the bank, obviously to retrieve her clothes. She was wrapped in a dark cloak which had been pulled over her shoulders in haste. The dim light masked her features but a kindly spirit exuded from her manner. "Don't worry. I actually believe you."

"Oh. Good."

A long silence ensued. Lu Ten was more than uncomfortable. At least she had clothes on, he still did not. The girl must have read his mind. "Oh!" She turned away hiding a blush that the darkness already concealed. "Maybe you should –"

"Yeah." Lu Ten disappeared behind the rock and was out of the water in a second pulling on his trousers. He reached for his tunic, but caught himself. Despite the panic he was in, the need for self preservation nagged him. If he put on his shirt she would know he was from the Fire Nation and undoubtedly alert the Earth Kingdom troops that they were camped somewhere near by. Lu Ten weighed his options, even debating whether or not he should kill this woman. But that was a moment of insanity and completely out of the question.

"Are you still there?"

The voice made him jump wildly into the air, but he quickly regained composure. "Yes." He chirped out before clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm still here."

He heard her laugher again from above him. Lu Ten looked up; clinging to the great tree trunk was the woman. He could see her much better than before; her eyes sparked against the night sky. "I just wanted to get your name so I can thank you properly."

"For what?" Lu Ten was in a daze and really had no idea if any of this was actually happening or not.

"For being the first gentleman I have met in a long time."

There was a pause, for a brief moment the prince debated within himself whether or not to say his real name. "Lu Ten."

She smiled gently. "Thank you for respecting my modesty Lu Ten."

"Yeah . . ." She was turning to go, but Lu Ten's mouth stopped her. "May I know your name?"

She stopped where she was, Lu Ten could almost see the same struggle within her as he just faced. Without turning back to him she spoke. "Hikari."

_Hikari . . . she was gone after that; I wasn't. I watched after her. I actually wanted to go after her, just to be sure that she got to where ever she was going safely. But I didn't . . ._


	5. Reverence

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

Reverence

Not one of the three young lieutenants had found a wink of sleep when they met for the morning debriefing. Surprisingly enough, none of the young men appeared ragged. Lao laid his strategy to over take the Earth Kingdom convey out before Lu Ten, his pride in the plan plainly etched on his crooked grin. Unfortunately, no one could object to the motion. The plan was simple: a rotation of ten scouts would be posted to survey the area independently from the normal perimeter guards. When the convoy was spotted they would track its movements until the cargo was received at the rendezvous point and they would make their move. In theory, it should have been a matter of surprise and conquer, but the children that would be caught in the cross fire did stir the emotions of the men. By this time it was common knowledge that the Earth Barbarians planned to use a group of orphan refugees as a cover for their military supplies. Despite this, the men were in agreement that the weapons or supplies or whatever they were shipping could not reach the capital. Still many of the men had a hard time with the resolve. Lu Ten was as sympathetic as he could be given the circumstances, but like it or not he knew the shipment had to be stopped.

"There has to be another way!"

"I wish there was, but there are too many variables as it is already to attempt a different strategy." Chen grudgingly defended the plan. "Even to let them initially pass by is risky."

"Is it possible to fight around the children?"

"It's possible . . . just not plausible." Lao stated after a moment of though.

"Still," Lu Ten rose to address the company. "We must try to keep the casualty level down. Remember that these dishonorable people are willing to shield themselves with innocent lives. They cannot be underestimated. If nothing else their cowardice only proves that we fight for a more than justified cause." The crowd of men turned introspective. If this was the way the Earth Kingdom treated their own people – who know what they would do to an enemy soldier, or worse – the families they left in the Fire Nation? No, they could not be taken lightly.

Once the initial dissention had ebbed, Lu Ten gave the order for Lao to assemble the scout teams and Chen was given leave of his shift but lingered behind as the group dispersed. "Permission to speak, sir."

Lu Ten smiled and waved him to ease. "Speak freely my friend."

Chen exhaled and nodded to collect himself. He knew that his comrades viewed him as a bit of an uptight officer, but that was his nature: impatient, a bit rigid, but a man of the Fire Nation if there ever was one. Lu Ten was grateful for this as well; he was loyal to a fault and it was good to have a man like Chen in the ranks. He successfully balanced the . . . less than enthusiastic attitude Lao emitted when speaking to the prince. Finally he cleared his throat to speak. "Lu Ten, I understand that this has to be done for the greater good and this is a war after all, but, I still feel . . ." Chen's eyes finished for him.

"I know." Lu Ten was quiet for a moment. His father's familiar jolly round face flashed briefly and he knew what to say. "A dragon doesn't choose to be born with an appetite for flesh, but he must still eat."

Chen met Lu Ten's eyes. "Then we must eat only to survive." There was a brief silence. "Lu Ten are you sure you don't want my tent?"

Caught off guard by the severity in Chen's voice, Lu Ten laughed. "What? No, Chen I'm fine; I told you that. Besides, you're supposed to be using that tent for the injured now."

"Yeah, I guess." Chen laughed with him. "I couldn't sleep right now if I tried. I think I need to bathe."

The hairs on Lu Ten's neck prickled. "That . . . might be a good idea."

"Hey do I stink that much?"

"No – no, it's not that."

Chen raised an eyebrow. "What then?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Lu Ten's mind drifted back to the woman he had met the night before. Hikari. Had she made it back alright? What if Chen came upon her? Would she return to the pool at all?

Chen nodded quizzingly. "Okay . . ."

Lu Ten quickly made up an alibi for his sudden space out. "Oh – I just found a nice pool last night and was thinking that I might visit it again." After the words were out of his mouth, he didn't think they exactly helped the situation. As a matter of fact, if he had not been looking directly at Chen, he may have slapped his forehead.

Chen didn't catch his panic and grinned excitedly. "Where is it? It will save so much time not having to look for one myself!"

Lu Ten proceeded to tell his friend who in turn took his leave to find the pool. It may not have smartest thing he had every done. In the minute that it took him to gather the scrolls from the table and walk out of the council tent, at least three of his men had already popped their heads in to ask where the pool was that Chen had told them about.

* * *

Lu Ten was preoccupied by an overwhelming sense of foreboding the rest of the day. He kept thinking back to the girl he may have just unleashed over a hundred pleasure starved soldiers onto. He didn't mean to and Agni knew he had prayed all day that she wouldn't go back to the pool. His mind buzzed with the infinite number of things that could happen if she was discovered there. Bathing. Naked.

He had to make sure she did not return.

He followed the same routine that he always did, but powered through his duties at lightning speed. Happily he was free just before midnight, which gave him more time to prepare. He replaced his uniform entirely, choosing a pair of black trousers he used for sleeping and a faded grey tunic that hadn't moved for the bottom of his bag until then. He shed everything that could expose him as a Fire Nation soldier and left the camp quietly with a towel over his shoulder so not arouse suspicion.

The pool wasn't nearly as far away as he remembered it from the night before and soon he was there. In the day that he had left it, his beautiful little sanctuary had changed for the worse. There were signs of his men everywhere: crude words and initials scorching into the great tree, some of the boulders melted to form slides into the water, assorted rubbish and minnow carcasses littering the shore line, and a rank stench similar to urine hung in the air. Lu Ten looked around, more hurt than angry. This was not his homeland, but it was someone else's.

_It was a great day; the sun was shining, the air was cool, but more importantly, my Dad was home and with me. There was a single tree on a grassy hill that we usually picnicked around whenever Dad was on leave. Dad thought he could out run me up the hill, but I was right behind him. I pretended to firebend at him, all smiles and fun. "I got you, dad!" _

_I did get him because he grabbed his chest and fell to the ground with a mocked cry of pain. I leapt onto him. We were both laughing hard, but after a while we calmed down. Dad folded his arms under his head and looked up at the clouds. I peeked up at him and quickly crawled off his belly to copy him. Everything he did I wanted to do too. "Dad?"_

_"Yes Lu Ten?"_

_"Whacha thinkin' about?"_

_"Nothing in particular. Just admiring the sky."  
"Why?"_

_He gestured to the landscape in general. "Because the everyday things in life are often the most beautiful."_

_"Like the sky?"_

_"Especially the sky. Not only is it beautiful, but it also give us the air we breathe and the rain that makes the plants grow –"_

_"And lightning storms!" I flipped myself onto my knees and proceeded to make zapping sounds while plucking bits of grass out of the ground. _

_Dad laughed and propped himself up on his elbows. "We can't forget that!"_

_I moved closer to him, just needing to know he was still there and not on another campaign. "So, the sky is really important, huh?"_

_Dad nodded. "Mhum. And it's good to take some time now and then to appreciate it. Most people forget to because it's always there above their heads." We both looked up. At that moment I felt really small. The sky covered everything, even my Dad; who in my mind was the biggest thing in the world. Not even my Fire Lord Grandfather was as big in my eyes. I moved a little closer hugging Dad around the neck still staring into the expanse above me. He put an arm around me and smiled gently. I didn't notice it then, but he was looking at me like I was the sky. But now that I see it, there was more in his eyes than simple appreciation. He loved me. I was his world. _

_"Dad?" My voice was much more timid than I had planned. _

_"Yes Lu Ten?"_

_I pulled my eyes off the sky and met Dad's smiling face. "I won't forget to appreciate it."_

_"Neither will I." He hugged me close after that, slicking down my shaggy hair with his palm. _

Lu Ten sighed and looked around the area again. There was no one to be seen, but it was still earlier than the night before. It wouldn't hurt if he tidied the place a bit either. So Lu Ten set about the task of cleaning up after his comrades – A prince of the Fire Nation cleaning like a mere servant. Though after the past few months he didn't find it hard or tedious at all; he actually found that it gave him much needed time to think. He hadn't realized until then that he may need to talk to this Hikari and his heart stared to pick up the pace. He had to tell her to stay away from the pool – if she hadn't figured that out already – and most likely have to give an explanation to go along with it. He could not just come out and say there was a Fire Nation camp nearby because that would warrant a further explanation as to how he knew that. Although it was pretty obvious from the surrounding that the men who had been there were firebenders, they could have just been passing through. Still that wouldn't help keep her away. Then there was his reappearance a second night. How was he going to explain that? If she came at all.

Lu Ten caught a glimpse of himself in the water. He put down the trash he'd collected in a neat little pile, rinsed his palms, and moved a hand through his hair. Did he look too much like he was from the fire nation? Should he shave? No, that was absurd. Just because his hair was black and long and he was clean shaven and he grew out his side burns and his eyes were gold and his skin was pale and his body two degrees warmer than most, didn't mean he was from the Fire Nation. He just looked like it. A lot. What if she asked? Or figured it out? Or he frightened her off?

About the time he was beginning to think that it might be better just to go back to camp and forget he had even met the girl last night, his ears picked up the sound of soft foot steps upon gravel. He half turned around, standing up straight and mustering the best I-am-calm-cool-and-collected face he could. Hikari had come.

_I think my heart actually stopped at this point in my life because the feeling inside me was pretty close to that of death._

She was just coming out from the forest beyond, when she stopped taken aback by the damage. Lu Ten didn't move. Her face was unreadable even in the moonlight. She scanned over the mess before letting out a defeated sigh. Then she turned her eyes to Lu Ten and her expression changed to astonishment. For a long time they didn't move, they just stared at one another. Neither had expected the other to come back, but for some reason, they both had. In that moment the faint hope that had nudged each young person to return rejoiced for its triumph.

After an eternity of staring, Lu Ten did the only thing he could think of. With a dopey grin he shrugged at her and glanced at the debris. Silently Hikari nodded. As if that was some coherent signal, they both looked away and began picking up the garbage in silence. Neither one ventured to close to the other the entire time, but it was clear that they were both curious.

The girl, or rather, the woman was just about Lu Ten's own age. She wore her light brown hair in a messy topknot, or bun . . . he couldn't be sure which, but he was convinced that if she took it down, it would be quite long. Her complexion had been kissed by the sun making the prince feel ghostly white. She was a pleasant size too, not large or small, and the top of her head reached just below his nose; the kind of woman his father had always favored when shamelessly flirting. She had a pleasant face to match; almond shaped with high check bones and naturally upturned lips that remained in a warm smile. But it was her eyes that Lu Ten kept coming back to. He could not make out their color in the light and every time he focused on then to get a better look, she would catch his eye and he would look away. He eyes were bright and innocent, even catching the moonlight when they were downcast. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that his father would have adored this woman and pushed him to introduce himself to her. But Lu Ten did not share his father affinity toward women. He was afraid of them.

"Are you hurt?" The woman's sudden words started him. When he looked up from his task, Hikari was gaped back at him as though the thought had startled her as well. "I mean, did they . . .?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "I wasn't here." She nodded and resumed cleaning. Lu Ten just watched her for a moment, before his rebellious mouth began on its own. "I didn't think you'd come." Hikari raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean – I didn't think you'd come back. After I saw you. That you might – I don't know – Not want too?"

She smiled lightly. "I come here when I can."

Lu Ten started nodding like a dazed drunkard. Hikari shyly grinned and looked down at the ground, successfully returning the prince to his senses. "I'm sorry. About all this . . ."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." Lu Ten's heart dropped somewhere into his feet knowing that this was entirely his fault. Hikari's eyes softened as she lifted a muddied sock off the bank. "These things happen."

Despite himself, Lu Ten felt the need to edge closer to her. "It shouldn't have happen though."

She sighed again sadly. "But it did. And there's no changing that now."

Lu Ten swallowed hard. "I came – because I was worried they might have hurt you."

Hikari stood up. He had somehow moved right in front of her. "That was kind of you."

Again he swallowed. "It might be a good idea to umm, stay away for a while."

"Yeah."

Lu Ten marveled at how simple that had gone over; it even gave him a little more confidence in her presence – which was really close to him. "Yeah. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I guess I should, go."

He turned around awkwardly and started to go, leaving the rubbish forgotten. "Lu Ten."

He stopped dead in his tracks, no longer breathing.

"I came because I was worried about you too."

A deep breath filled his lungs. He could have sworn there was a flock of sparrow-keets fluttering around inside of his stomach. A strange mix of nausea, panic, and ecstasy, both frightened and excited him with this new found feeling. He couldn't leave yet. And that worked to his advantage, because he seemed to have lost control of his legs for the second time in less than 24 hours. Both times being in this woman's presence. He wanted to touch her, but that was madness. He wanted to thank her, but he feared to open his mouth and accidentally spew on her. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to leave. She was still looking at him too, and he couldn't pry his eyes away to hide his terrified delight. He took a step closer to her, resuming the earlier closeness. He really wanted to touch her – just for a moment. He could just touch her hand. Or shoulder. Or cup her cheek –

"No!" The prince shot out and stumbled backward.

Lu Ten had no idea what was wrong with him.

"No?" Hikari moved away in alarm.

"Wait, I didn't mean that. I meant –" He stopped short. "What did I mean?"

Slowly the young woman began to giggle. The nervous energy that they felt started to fade when Lu Ten joined her laughter. After a while she smiled good-naturedly. "It's okay. I'm new at this too."

"New at what?"

"Never mind." Hikari smiled and looked away, breaking their eye contact.

Suddenly Lu Ten was panicking; he must have said something to offend her. "I'm sorry." He blurted out hoping she would look at him again.

It worked. "For what?"

Lu Ten calmed down. "I – I thought I might've said something wrong?"

She shook her head good-naturedly. "Not that I heard." Again she turned from him. He just didn't understand why she kept looking away. Even when she began picking up more rubbish, it took him a moment to realize she was simply returning to her work and not angry or disgusted by him. Lu Ten exhaled deeply and resumed the task himself, this time keeping closer to her. "So, are you a soldier?"

"Yes." He answered matter-of-factly, only to realize how idiotic he had just been. "I mean –"

"You don't act like a soldier."

Lu Ten paused. "I don't?"

Hikari shook her head. "Actually, you don't act like any men I've ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled warmly. "No."

Lu Ten smiled back. This was nothing like he had expected. They walked around the area casually chatting about nothing in particular. Hikari came to the pool as a treat every few weeks, but she had never seen another person there until Lu Ten showed up the night before. It was the only prolonged conversation Lu Ten had ever had with girl other than his Aunt. And surprisingly pleasant. They never asked the other where they had come from or where they were going, they never felt the need to. The conversation was light; the only question Lu Ten was put to that could have been dangerous for him was 'are you a bender?' He again answered honestly without thinking, but Hikari never asked him to elaborate or give a demonstration of his abilities; she just nodded and went on. He was grateful for that and even found he was enjoying himself.

After an hour of this, the bank was cleared except for one rather large pile. Hikari settled herself on a large stone and looked out over the water. Lu Ten was ever watchful of her and stood on the ground next to the boulder, her eye level with his. "It will take a while for the scorch marks to fade, but it will be back to normal in a few weeks. Just in time fore your next –" He stopped short – not for embarrassment – but upon seeing her face. She hadn't been listening and her eyes were glazed over, staring blindly into the pool. She looked so sad. Lu Ten tilted his head towards her eyes. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and he was sure she was sad.

"I was thinking about something."

"If it will help, you could tell me."

She sighed and glanced away from him. "I was thinking what a waste this war is."

"What do you mean?"

"_Everything_ is affected by it and will always have scars." Lu Ten looked around again about to disagree, but he couldn't. The rocks that had been melted would stay like that as well as the carvings in the trees. "I guess I always hoped this place would stay the same."

"The war will be over soon." It seemed like the right thing to say, but it wasn't.

"People have been saying that for nearly a hundred years. Probably since the war began. And they'll keep saying it for years to come."

Lu Ten didn't like what she was saying, it just wasn't sitting very well. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke his mind. "Nobody wants this war to continue, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" She looked over at him, skeptically thinking about what he said. "I don't think that's true."

"We fight to end this war to bring peace to the world again –"

"And I agree that most soldiers do fight for their families and homes. But what good is that if our leaders and generals are fighting for glory?"

"You're saying that the men commanding this war want to continue?"

"I am saying that some men are too prideful to admit they were wrong and forget that lives are at stake."

"No general wants innocent blood on his hands."

"Then why are we still fighting?"

This caught Lu Ten off guard for a moment. "We fight for the greater good."

"Who's greater good?"

"The people's."

Hikari was quiet for a moment, her eyes regarding him incredulously. "Now I know you're a soldier."

_"Dad, where are we going?"_

_"We are going to give our condolences to our neighbors."_

_"Why?" Dad made no sense sometime. While everyone else went about their normal day lives in the palace, he liked to visit other people. Mostly military families who lived just outside the gates, but he did it anyway. I knew for a fact that my Grandfather and Uncle would not be caught dead outside of the palace. At least not without a large escort to be sure that they were seen. But dad would just walk out the gate and across the street as if nothing was amiss. I couldn't grasp his reasoning. _

_"Because Commander Xi was a friend of mine and now his wife is all alone."_

_I nodded. "But why do I have to go?" He didn't answer me. Instead he put the bundle he had been carrying in my hands and knocked on a door I don't remember arriving at. An old woman let us in and hurried off to tell who ever we were there to see that Prince Iroh was at the door. _

_"Lu Ten."_

_"Yeah Dad?" From his tone I thought I might be in trouble. _

_My father knelt down in front of me with stern but sad eyes. "I want you on your best behavior. This family has suffered a great loss and we are guests in this house." I nodded anxiously when a younger woman appeared with the woman who let us in steadying her. She was really fat. _

_"My lord prince, forgive me I was not expecting you." She tried to get to her knees – probably to bow – but my father was at her side to stop her before she could bend a knee._

_"OH – there is no need for that. Lu Ten." I hustled forward not really knowing what a five year old is supposed to do when his father is confusing him. "We've brought some jasmine tea and would be honored to share it with you." The woman looked like she was going to cry. But my father, as always, knew exactly what to do. He pulled the woman into his arms and held her, just like he did when I was sad. in a moment she gripped onto him shaking with tears. I was so confused, watching with larges unblinking eyes. "Your husband did not die in vain."_

_The woman choked out a laugh. "Explain that to the child he'll never know."_

"You say that like it's a curse."

Her head turned back to the water. "I don't curse you."

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I am saying that this war is being prolonged for no reason – tearing families apart and destroying the world!"

They were both flustered; Lu Ten's inner fire growing hot. He took a deep breath wanting desperately to blow off some steam, but thought better of it. How could he explain to her that the Fire Nation was tying to end the war with out giving himself away? They wanted to give her an improved way of life. The other nations just didn't see that. Newly quieted he started again. "Some people don't understand that there is something better out there. Once the war is over, things will change."

"The world would be better without the war. I mean, even the Fire Nation thinks they're helping people."

Lu Ten mouth hung agape. She had just used his own argument against him. "But – but think about all the technology you–we have now just from interacting with them. No matter how you look at things, we are learning from them."

"If they wanted to share their vast amounts of knowledge with us, then why didn't they just offer to show us?"

Lu Ten was at a loss. Had his Great-Grandfather even considered teaching the other nations and was his generosity been met with dissention? Or had he just attacked? He didn't know. He only knew why the war was been fought now and that Sozin had used a comet to help gain an advantage. But, why did he need an advantage? Lu Ten had never thought about it. There were no record of prior threats to national security that he knew of; so why did they attack in the first place?

Hikari shook her head. "But we're no better than them now."

"What do you mean?" There was a long pause. She wouldn't look at him. Lu Ten's pulse was steady, but pounded in his ears. "Something happened to you."

Hikari abruptly swiveled herself off the rock and began to walk away. "It's getting late. I've stayed too long already and you should get back before you're missed."

"Hikari." Lu Ten caught hold of her hand gently but made no further move. He didn't know what to do and knew she was right.

A tear rolled down her cheek on its own. "I was beginning to think you didn't remember."

Lu Ten smiled softly in an attempt to coax her tears away. "You remembered my name. Why shouldn't I remember yours?"

She smiled at that and tugged her hand away. "It's just that I haven't heard it in a long time." The stillness of the night sounded around them. For a long moment, they just stood; Lu Ten gazing at Hikari's back. "Goodbye Lu Ten."

She didn't make a move, waiting for him to say the same. Lu Ten didn't want to end on such disheartening terms so he didn't say anything. In a moment of sheer madness, his body was moving; arms outstretched, taking a single step to close the gap between them. Hikari stiffened feeling his arms come up around her; one arm across her middle, the other crossing her body to rest on her shoulder. Lu Ten forced back all his fears, all apprehension, all the deep set emotional turmoil that raged within him considering the simple act of this touch. He needed to do this. He needed to hold her.

Slowly, Hikari relaxed against him and brought each of her hands up to take hold of Lu Ten's. She didn't wrench them away or say to unhand her, instead she turned her head towards his touching forehead to forehead. They were so close, so . . . peaceful.

But the moment died, When Lu Ten opened his eyes and saw what he was doing. He pulled his arms off her letting them drop to his sides. Hikari peered over her shoulder at him with the trail of her single tear still visible on her cheek. She smiled with a light nod and walked back into the forest in which she had come. Lu Ten stood silently watching until there was nothing but the sound of his heart in his ears.

_When we left the commander's wife, me and Dad were very quite until we reached the gates. "Lu Ten."_

_"Yeah Dad?"_

_"I want to thank you so coming with me today."_

_"It was ok I guess."_

_Dad chuckled. "Didn't like the tea cakes she gave to you?"_

_"No they were good. I was just sad for some reason." Dad nodded and let me go on. "I couldn't do anything to make her feel better and it made me angry at myself."_

_Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Lu Ten, you just being there did more than you will ever know."_


	6. Reality and Perception Part 1

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written**

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by**

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Reality & Perception Part 1

". . . Supplies are running dangerously low; we've lost three good men this week; the wall is still in one piece . . ."

250 days. 250 long, grueling days and the city stood as proud as ever. It openly mocked their efforts. Winter had come upon them with a vengeance. Only a handful of the men in the ranks had ever seen snow let alone lived in it. Their thin morale was hanging by a thread.

A fit of coughing seized Lu Ten from deep inside his chest and he rolled a chill out of his shoulders. Chen's ongoing report did not stir any hope for relief. It only made things worse. His men were dying – not from battle – but from the ice and snow. They were running themselves ragged berating the walls with one bowl of rice in their bellies every two days and fever was rapidly spreading through the camp. Moreover, there had been no sign of the disguised weapon's shipment. No more messages, just a lingering fear that the Earth Army was capable of despicable war tactics. They had been wasting men on patrol when they needed them for combat. And just to add injury to insult, Lu Ten still didn't have a sleeping tent. They couldn't hold out much longer.

"Chen."

"Yes sir?" He stopped before saying something about the rivers freezing over.

"I can't subject the men to these conditions."

"What do you suggest we do? The siege wasn't suppose to last this long."

Lu Ten was quiet for a long while. What should they do? "General Iroh hasn't given us any inclination that we should abandon the siege. We'll prepare two messenger hawks detailing our current status and send one to my father and one to Lieutenant Lili's base; the very least we can do is ask for fresh supplies."

"Are you sure we sure risk that kind of communication?" As is answering his own question Chen sneezed violently.

"I'm sure. I'll write the requests if you could see to –"

"Prince Lu Ten, come quickly!" A voice called out from the yard. The officers didn't wait to hear more, sprinting out of the tent into the camp. In front of them was a small band of Earth Kingdom soldier bound in chains. Lao stood not far from them facing the five men. He peered over his shoulder smiling haughtily.

Lu Ten was the first to speak. "Who are these men?"

"It seems as though our little camp was being watched." Lao answered cynically. "But we saw them and well, here they are."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed. He knew they would have to relocate eventually, he just wished it wasn't under these conditions. "Who is the commanding officer?"

The enemy soldier's glared at the prince, but no one spoke. Lao's voice was dangerously low. "Where are your manners? He asked you a question."

One of the soldier's face gave away his fear and Lu Ten's attention went to that man. Coolly strolling up to him, the captive was pushed down into a bow by the men holding him. Lu Ten kept his face neutral as he spoke. "I'll ask again, who is your commanding officer?"

The poor soldier who had been singled out trembled, but he remained silent. Lu Ten made no move but his men began to rail the men with insults and clenched fists. Chen was the first to let his fist collide with the man's abdomen. Other's followed his lead but Lu Ten did not move, keeping his emotions guarded. He didn't have to like the tactic, but it had to be done. The prisoners were Chen's charges and he was accustomed to all manner of interrogation.

"Leave him!" Lu Ten turned to the voice. "I command these men."

The Prince raised his hand and the assault on the earth soldier ceased. "Take our guests somewhere where they'll be more comfortable; I wish to speak to this man in the council tent." A collective snicker ran through the company. Lu Ten's face was unchanged. "Chen, see that my orders are carried out. Lao, I'd like you to fill me in on all the details of this capture before I address this man."

"With pleasure, my prince." The lieutenant began to regale his report, but he said nothing that Lu Ten couldn't have guessed. He was dismissed took his patrol back out to their posts leaving Chen in control of the captives.

Lu Ten entered his tent causally and saw the leader tided hand and foot to a chair in front of the council table with a guard at each side. He took a seat opposite the man, leaning forward on his folded hands. "Can I interest you in some tea sir? I wouldn't want to be a poor host."

"Captain." The Earth Soldier corrected glaring at him.

Lu Ten was unfazed. "Can I interesting you in some tea, Captain?"

"Save your pleasantries; we aren't here to have a tea party."

"As you wish." Lu Ten waved the guards to exit, and with a bow they were gone. "How long have you been aware of our presence here Captain?"

No answer.

Lu Ten frowned. "I'm trying to be cordial, the least you can do is answer my question." The man scoffed. "Is something funny?"

"You're not going to get anything out of me. No matter what you ask or what you do, I have the information I need and if we don't come back, other will come to find us. And you can't run forever."

"I'm not running from anyone." Their eyes were transfixed on one another's, neither man gave anything away. "What is this information you have?"

"You."

Lu Ten did not falter or act surprised by this. "Well I must be pretty important then."

"You know you are."

"I know I command my men, but I can be replaced. I have a number of capable –"

"Don't play dumb! They called you 'prince' and revere you like some kind of deity!"

Lu Ten smiled, the Captain was slipping in this game of wits. "I agree with you. But what of it?"

The Captain smiled as well, thinking he had the upper hand. "It's common knowledge that there are two Fire Nation royals taking part in this siege; one being that General Iroh – the one who calls himself the Dragon of the West. Now I've found the other in a sick camp."

Lu Ten leaned back in his chair and nodded. "You are well informed. This other royal you speak of must be the Dragon's son, Prince Lu Ten."

The captain flinched. "And that is you."

"Neither one of us are fools Captain; so why have you jumped to this conclusion so quickly?"

"I told you – I heard your own men with my own ears."

"You said it yourself that it is 'common knowledge' that there are two royals in this siege, so don't you think there may also be decoys?"

"Well . . . I guess –"

"So let me get this straight, after one day of spying on an enemy camp you are so certain with your conclusion that you risk the lives of four other men in a hasty retreat to you base? I was told you were captured in a sloppy retreat, I just didn't think you'd really be that stupid."

The Captain's face fell. "Are you saying you're not the Prince?"

"I'm saying that I am a lieutenant called Lu Ten and treated as royalty, but there are numerous others who received the same treatment." The Captain hung his head. Lu Ten had won. "One bit of advice Captain: Know your enemies before you celebrate their defeat. Guard!"

"Sir."

"I want all the prisoners' belonging confiscated. They will be taken to Lieutenant Lili's outpost immediately with my letter. I want all their clothing and supplies in this room. Dismissed."

The guard reached for the Captain who did not take his eyes off Lu Ten. "No matter who you are, Lieutenant, I know you now. And it won't be easy for you when next we meet."

Lu Ten said nothing. He watched until the flap of the tent stopped swaying before he slumped back into his chair exhaling deeply. That was too close for comfort. Whatever way he looked at it, Lao and his men hadn't spotted the spies until they were retreating; they had found their camp without being noticed. Lao's guards would be doubled and they would move after the prisoners were safely out of camp. But the unsettling thing was, they were looking for _him. _It was a bone chilling thought.

"Ahem." Chen cleared his throat; Lu Ten hadn't even noticed that he came into the tent. "Sir, the soldiers didn't have much in the way of supplies; a basic pack for each but no more."

"Are any of the men benders?"

"We're not sure. Either they can bend and won't say or can't and fear to say so."

"We can't underestimate them then. Empty one of the carts with the blasting jelly in it and make sure they're secured. I last thing I want is the soldiers escorting them to be buried until spring."

Ten men were all they could spare and even that was cutting it close. Though the men would in theory return with the requested supplies, Lu Ten could not be sure if they would be able to find their new location. Even so, the send off of the prisoners did raise a few spirits. The Earth Soldier squirmed against their shackles all piled into a small cart in nothing but their undergarments. It was a good laugh at their expense, and good to hear laughter again. The men chattered amongst themselves as they packed the camp which made things easier.

When they finally moved out, it was dark. Lao moved his scouts soundlessly around the caravan in case of an attack. Chen, who must have taken inventory a thousand times before they left, was still counting this and that as he rode atop one of the Komodo-Rhinos towing supplies. Lu Ten rode a Mongoose-Dragon at the front. He was with his own thoughts.

It was a dark night, the cloudy winter sky covering any moonlight that there may have been. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. In his mind, the moon shined brightly, dazzling over a woman's bare flesh. He opened his eyes slowly and the image was gone. It wasn't the first time he had envisioned Hikari. The memory of that woman had been haunting him. Whenever he had a moment to think she would pop into his head. It had been six months; he shouldn't be dwelling on her. But, his dreams made that impossible. They were all so real, He could feel her in his arms again, her body pressed against him as they embraced. She was so soft. He wanted to hold on, just a moment more, but then the dream faded and he would find himself alone under the stars. The intensity of the dreams only grew with time, leaving his body ablaze and aching to hold her again. The more he tried to push the visions out of his head, the worse it got. Now he found himself fantasizing about the hips, back, neck and shoulders he had first come upon. He hated himself for feeling this way, for thinking about her so indecently. But that didn't stop him.

Before dawn, the men found a perfect outcropping or land to build a new camp. It was situated on a shelf of rock that jutted out from the end of the forest. From the location it was easy to see Ba Sing Se and the nothingness in front of it that made up the no man's land. This location was even better than their last, offering different levels where they could set out catapults and firing squads. They set about that task first so by sun up they could continue hammering the walls. By midday they were settled in as if they'd always been there.

"Prince Lu Ten." A very young soldier approached him nervously with a bow.

"Yes Private?"

"Lieutenant Lao wishes to speak with you, he says it is urgent."

Lu Ten followed the soldier into the forest behind their camp to where Lao was waiting for them. Lu Ten quietly dismissed the Private. "Lao?"

"I think I may have found a solution to our supply problem. Stay low." Lao moved easily through the under brush. After a short distance, he signal Lu Ten to be quiet before getting down on his belly and crawling under a fallen tree. Lu Ten followed and his eyes widened. "I found it not too long ago, a few Earth Kingdom soldiers guard the city center, but we could easily take this town."

The village tangled around five large hot springs with what looked like a tiny factory at its center. "This is too good to be true."

"I know, and it gets better – they have a brewery." Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "We could last out the winter here with this town under our control."

This didn't quite sit well with the prince. "We are here to conquer Ba Sing Se, not every rag town along the way."

"It will save us the trouble later."

"We can't risk any more men."

"Unless we get some supplies, we won't have anymore men to risk. This is a golden opportunity and you're going to tell me not to take it?"

"Have you even considered that this could be a well laid trap?"

"I considered it." Lao spat indignantly. "But by taking the village under our control, we'll have another out post to supply the front."

"I think we need more information about the town before we take it."

"Alright, fine. We'll keep surveillance of the town for the next month. If any of us are still alive, we'll claim it for the Fire Nation. Does that sound alright, your Princeness?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Lu Ten took a deep breath to quell his rising temper. With smoke seeping from the corners of his mouth he answered. "I have a plan."

* * *

"This is never going to work!"

"Oh, come off it Chen; you'll freeze if you wet yourself."

The men all laughed at Lao's jest, but deep within them, they were all just as fearful. Lu Ten hadn't wasted any time executing his plan. He personally saw that every sick or injured man was changed out of anything that was red or black and made them look more like Earth Kingdom civilians. From the haul they got from the spies, they had ten good soldier uniforms. Lu Ten wore the Captain's suit, Lao dawned another, and the others were dispersed to eight non-bending soldiers from Lao's watchmen. They all let down their hair in an attempt to look the part, but the differences in ethnicity were noticeable. Most of the men had either black or brown hair with brown eyes and light skin. The earth kingdom was so diverse by comparison, it made them all look like close kin. Still, the diversity should work in their favor and deter questions.

It was decided that Chen would take over command in their absences. It was crucial to Lu Ten that the only bender present in the ranks was himself. He could not afford a young soldier getting anxious and accidentally giving them all away, not in this weakened state. The sick and wounded were sworn to lay still, no matter what happened while they were away from camp no one was to bend. They wouldn't stay long, arriving in the wee morning hours seeking shelter and hospitality before moving on to Ba Sing Se. They would get the supplies they needed and get out, scouting all the while. They shouldn't be more than a day, and would leave by the next sunrise. At least, that's what Lu Ten hoped.

"They are too many variables! Did anyone even consider that we only have Fire Nation money?!"

Lu Ten smirked. "I'll say we got it from the Fire Nation _swine_ that attacked us." The company burst out laughing, even Chen stifled his snickers.

They moved out soon after. The cold was NOT conducive to their disguises. Earth Soldiers all went around with soulless boots leaving the bottoms of their feet totally exposed. Walking into the town was terrible. The sick men shivered mercilessly on the wagon they were huddled in, the snow burned blisters all over their feet, they couldn't see the rocks they stubbed their toes on, and some men began to leave small amounts of blood stained snow in their wake. It was grueling and took much longer than expected to make the trek. Lu Ten refused to look down at his feet. It had been a good half and hour since he lost feeling and he didn't think seeing the frost bite would help him. He tried raising his body temperature, but that only caused him more woes when he sank into a snow drift and was soaked up to his chest.

The sun was up when they arrived and people had already begun their day. When the soldiers were spotted, a few young children came running to greet them. Lu Ten and some of the other soldiers flinched on the defensive involuntarily, but Lao surprised them all by dropping down to his knees and scooping up two boys who threw themselves on him. Lu Ten marked the action suspiciously until other children started to claw at his arms and demanded to be swung. With a smile, he flexed with the kids dangling from his biceps. They thought the men come to town were fighting the war for them and that was enough. Lu Ten felt a strange tug at his heart seeing them – playing with them. They had no idea who they really were.

Suddenly Lu Ten was acutely aware of how much he missed home.

_"Okay Zuko, watch closely; the more you watch the quicker you'll learn." I paused centering myself before adding, "My dad taught me this."_

_He could only have been two or three at the time. Azula had just been born, strong as an ox-pig and demanding of everyone's attention. She would scream all night long and sleep all day; the thing of it was, she was breathing fire while she screamed. It was completely unheard of for a baby so young to be bending, but then there was Azula. It was up to me as the responsible seventeen-year-old cousin to watch Zuko while Ursa slept for a few hours. Dad and Uncle Ozai were usually 'discussing things' so I really didn't mind. Zuko was quiet and much easier to entertain than his fussy baby sister. But he hardly spoke and hadn't bent yet. No one thought he ever would._

_With an attentive nod, Zuko scooted closer and waited for me to make a move. I took a deep breath, full of confidence, pride and a bit of ego. _

_What was I thinking?_

_In less than the second it took me to begin the motions required to bend lightning, I was blown twenty feet backward until a tree trunk against my back stopped me from flying over the palace. My head was reeling, my heart was pounding and my hair stood straight up in all direction. I shook myself back to awareness and I was VERY aware of one thing: Zuko. "Zuko? Zuko, where are you?!" I was frantic in an instant, running blindly around the garden calling him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Zuko? Oh please no! No! Zuko! ZUKO!! No – no – no – NO!!"_

_"Lu Ten?"_

_I was dead. _

_I just killed my cousin. _

_And Ursa was right behind me._

_Why did I have to show off?! WHY?!! Why did I have to try the lightning?! Dad told me it was dangerous! And now Zuko was dead!! _

_I was a mess._

_Ursa raised an eye brow. "Are you ok? I heard an explosion."_

_"I . . ." Lost my voice. _

_"Where's Zuko?"_

_"I –"_

_Before I could say there was another explosion. We dropped to our knees covering our heads before we looked. _

_There. Right in front of us was a little grey person, ash and soot covering him from head to toe. Only a pair of gold eyes blinked out of the mess. _

_You cannot imagine how relieved I was. _

_Ursa ran to him, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she scooped him into her arms. She didn't care in the least that he was had turned into a grey blob. "My Zuko! I knew you could do it! Wait until your father hears about this, he will be so proud!"_

_I was still recovering from the heart attack I had just experienced a moment before, when I noticed my cousin's face. He had the most determined scowl on. As far as Zuko was concerned, he hadn't down the move correctly and was trying again. He huffed out a breath glaring at his fingers with unparalleled concentration. My jaw dropped. "Ursa –" She yelped, her hand fumbling to cover her head. But it was too late. _

_Her hair was on fire. _

An elderly gentleman approached the company shortly after with a respectful bow. "Welcome, to our humble village. We are honored to have you brave men here."

Lu Ten bowed, if Lao could play the part so could he. "We thank you sir, but some of my men are in need of medical attention." The patriarch signaled to a string of small houses and ushered over a group of healers who took the men into their care as they spoke. "We can only stay long enough to restock our supplies before continuing to Ba Sing Se."

"Of course, I'll see to everything; the hot springs will do your men good. Our village has one of the finest taverns in all the Earth Kingdom, you can rest there for the night." The man gestured to a fare-sized non-descript building

Lao piped in then. "Sound's good to me!" He bowed respectfully and flung and arm around some fellow soldiers, practically skipping to the inn.

Lu Ten bowed once more. "Thank you again. We'll pay you for every –"

"I won't accept your payment." Lu Ten was stunned. "You soldiers risk you lives everyday for our safety, this is the least we can do."

Again something panged inside him and he reached for the money pouch at his side. "But sir –"

The man only smiled and walked away. Everything – everything was just given to them for free. Not one copper spent. These people's generosity was being shamefully ill used. Lu Ten did not feel right about it at all and took a step to follow the village leader intent on paying him.

"Hey baby!"

Lu Ten's shoulders irked hearing the cat-calls and whistles that had erupted in the general direction his men had gone. He tentatively turned around and his jaw dropped, his body ridged and unmoving. Near the tavern a woman was elbow deep in a streaming spring, her shirt dipping a bit too low and her skirt hiked up over one knee as she leaned over the wash a mound of laundry. Her hair was splayed everywhere, spilling out from its band over her shoulders, neck and breasts in a mass of thick golden-brown waves. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment but she was ardently ignoring the jeers. It wasn't until Lao dared to pinch her backside did Lu Ten let go of the breath he had been holding. He knew that woman.

Grinding his teeth together, Lu Ten stormed over to the men. After she shrieked and tired to slap Lao, she had slipped and fallen into the spring, trying to hold as much of her body out of the water as she could. An unfamiliar, but not entirely unwelcome, fury ordered Lu Ten to burn his friend to a crisp. And he would have done just that had not a tiny woman with a screeching voice ran out of the tavern smacking savagely at the men, Lu Ten included. As soon as he reached Lao by the scruff of his neck he was wacked – HARD – on the head by this wisp of an old woman.

"Go inside! There are woman waiting inside! Get away from her! You – let him go and get inside! No fighting!" Lu Ten dropped Lao; neither one at that point knew what was going on. But the sting of her hand was all too threatening. The men put their tails between their legs and filed into the tavern. Lu Ten tried to stay back, not keen on the prospect of women waiting inside, but he was met with a boney little finger in his chest. "I said go, mister hero man! INSIDE!"

"Madam please, he tried to help me –"

"Nothing out of you Onabi! Back to work! You will never be done at this rate! I want the clothes hung by midday!" Everything the woman said was screamed in that shrill screeching voice.

"Yes Madam." Lu Ten caught her eye helplessly. She gave him a small smile before returning to her scrubbing.

He swallowed hard; it had been so long since he had seen her. "Hikari –"

"I said no talking to her! Talk to girls INSIDE!" Lu Ten was shoved into the tavern, the old shrew giving him a once over with her eagle-cat eyes before turning her back on him with a huff. Lu Ten watched her from where he stood in the doorway. She marched over to Hikari, arms flailing, obviously angry at her. But Hikari did not seem to mind; she nodded understanding whatever it was the woman was saying, wringing the water from her shirt and continued working.

The little woman marched back toward him and he ducked out of sight. She grumbled as she passed by, thankfully not seeing him. Lu Ten peeked his head out a window to where Hikari was in the yard. She watched after the old woman and waited stoically for something. Lu Ten squinted unable to think of anything that she would be waiting for. But after whatever it was did not show up she sighed and restarted scrubbing. He wanted to go out and help her so badly – she was so close to him. He could talk to her and see how she was. But he just didn't think it would be wise to anger that crazed woman anymore.

The makings of a smile appeared on his lips as he watched her. He could be satisfied just watching. He had never seen Hikari in the day light. Her skin glistened from the steam the water put off, causing her complexion to glow against the snowy back drop. She was a shapely woman for lack of better words, her exposed leg and chest a testament to her womanhood. Any man would find her appealing. Every feature on her from her nose to her calf was so . . . different; soft and curvy. Completely different form the hard angular lines of his own body – which at the moment was not listening to any of his commands to stop spying on her.

Then he began to notice some things that made him nervous. She was shivering from cold for one, but every so often her face contorted in pain and she would knead her knuckles into the side of her abdomen. Each time she paused for the pain, Hikari would glance at the tavern door still watching for something. Lu Ten didn't like that at all. If she was in pain, she shouldn't be working her fingers raw. And if she was watching for _someone_ it could very well be the person who caused the pain in her side. If that was the case, Lu Ten was eager to meet this person and grind him to a pulp. And it had been Lao a moment ago, he would finish barbequing him.

"There you are."

Lu Ten jumped out of his skin, falling gracelessly against various crates and vases that stood innocently against the wall behind him. He was completely tangled in the mess of junk, trying to keep a small piece of his dignity in tacked.

Lao chuckled, shaking his head and extended a hand to him. "A little jumpy there." Lu Ten stood up under his own strength and dusted the cobwebs off his Earth Kingdom uniform. He was so angry – at Lao, at himself, at that boney-fingered woman – that he did not trust himself to speak. Lao whistled, capturing his attention and then his immediate horror. Lao was looking out the window. At Hikari. "And here I thought you were a saint. Agni, she's ripe!"

"She's not a piece of fruit Lao."

"No, but her body is juicy enough." He laughed at his own wit. "What a gorgeous pair of legs to have wrapped around you!"

Lu Ten was not amused.

"Come on Captain," Lao smiled merrily, sensing Lu Ten's disapproval. "Lighten up. If you're still mad about earlier –"

"You should have been more respectful." There was a pause. It was times like these that Lu Ten wondered how he could call this man his friend. They just did not see eye to eye on . . . well almost anything.

"Do you want me to apologize for admiring her behind?" Lao mocked.

"Yes." Lu Ten answered completely seriously. "She is working hard in the dead of winter, soaking wet and possible hurt."

Lao blinked blankly at him before shrugging. "You have a lot to learn my prince."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Again his shrugged. "Go apologize for me. I sure she's be happy to accept it from you for the right price."

"Are you insinuating that she is a –"

"A working girl?" He looked out the window again with an arrogant nod. "From the look of it, I think I'm safe with my assumption." Lu Ten exhaled a hard breath and Lao smiled. "Come on forget it, we are here to blend in and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Terrorizing defenseless women is what you're _supposed_ to do?"

"_I'm_ doing what's _expected_ of a soldier. _You're_ the one that sticks out like a sore thumb. You haven't even bought a drink yet!" Lu Ten bowed his head thoughtfully. Lao smirked feeling his victory over his friend. "Come on Prince, next rounds' on you."

Lu Ten reached into his money pouch and pulled out 20 gold pieces. "See that the other's have a good time."

Skeptically Lao pocketed the money. "Where are you going?"

"To apologize for you."

_I was out the door before he could say anything else. I was angry, embarrassed and confused about my own view of life. I never saw the genuine approval in Lao's small grin as he watched after me. I guess if I had seen it, I would have thought he was just playing at one of his games._

No sooner had Lu Ten emerged from the tavern then Hikari dropped the washing she had been holding and ran to him. Lu Ten stopped moving, not sure what to make of her actions, especially after his all too resent chat with Lao. In haste, Hikari grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the yard. Her hands were like ice. "Madam will castrate you if she sees us."

Lu Ten understood that perfectly.

Shivering, Hikari pushed him into a small, but extremely warm shed. "Wait here; I'll hurry with the laundry. Will you stoke the fire for me?" The Prince nodded dumbly. Hikari smiled. "Thank you Lu Ten."

Lu Ten caught hold of her hand before his wrist had fully slipped from her grasp. "You're cold." The words were simple, spoken when noting else could explain the torrent of emotions raging inside of him. His anger burned deep, hands trembling in fear, mouth aching with questions, apologies in his eyes – but over powering it all was childlike joy in just having her close enough to touch her hand.

Hikari's eyes softened to smile, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine." And then she was gone. Lu Ten watched her go back into the yard and begin scrubbing at a much faster pace than before. He was overcome. Had he ever believed that he would see her again? Whatever he had thought, it didn't matter because she was right there. She was coming to speak with him. All he had to do was wait.

_It was the longest hour of my life._


	7. Reality and Perception Part 2

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Reality & Perception Part 2 

Lu Ten stared into the furnace, He opened the door to stoke the fire as Hikari had asked and left it open to watch the flames. They were comforting; warm against his skin and mesmerizing to the eye. Fire was more than a tool to heat things; it was a part of him. Deep inside the same fire burned within him. He bent it to his will, he thrived on the heat – it made him feel whole. Taking fire away from him was like taking away a part of his soul. Staring into the flames made Lu Ten feel most like himself. He had even snuck in a moment of bending in instead of stoking it was a stick. He was in his element, meditating with unblinking eyes.

He felt a cool wind behind him as the door opened. He whirled around to see Hikari slip into the room huffing out frozen puffs of breath from the cold. Lu Ten went to her and nudged her closer to the fire. Her jaw chatted while she nodded pulling her arms up around herself. Lu Ten pulled a crate over for her to sit, but she shook her head pulling her arms closer. Lu Ten nodded and reached for something on top of the metal basin. Hikari peered at him curiously. He had found a blanket in the shed and laid it there near the fire to warm up for her. He offered it, in the same way he had the chair; waiting for her response eagerly with concern written all over his face.

Hikari bit down on her lip to steady it. "Give me a second to change first."

His eyes widened. "Do you want me to . . . um . . ." He made a gesture with his head to the door.

She shook her head taking the blanket from him. "No, stay. Just turn around."

He gladly did forcing his nerves to settle. The tranquility of the fire he had felt a moment earlier was extinguished. He could hear her shifting behind him and closed his eyes. They shot open again when the vision of her naked form met him in his mind's eye. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid and he cursed his shameful thoughts. Lu Ten took a deep breath and watched it steam; no one could have told whether it was the cold or his smoky breath.

"You can turn around now."

He did. She had wrapped the blanket around her in much the same way she had day he had met her. Lu Ten swallowed hard. He hoped that she had something on underneath this time. He did not want to be caught in such a compromising position with her. He glanced at the furnace and noticed she'd hung her wet clothes to dry. He was never one to have the best of luck.

Hikari moved comfortably in the room and soon settled down on the crate Lu Ten had moved for her; knees pulled up to her chin, still shaking a bit and looked into the fire. He smiled lightly. The glow complemented her natural tan and coppery hair. Lu Ten wanted to share the fire with her, sit beside her and raise the temperature to warm the room. She would stop shaking if he did that. His father had told him of cool nights he'd spent with his mother, just holding her and sharing his warm. But Lu Ten couldn't do that. He did not feel comfortable enough to go near her, but even if he had, he'd be an Earth Soldier in her eyes. She could never know who he really was or what element he bent or how he was deceiving her and the entire village, swindling them out of their supplies. Lu Ten could feel the bile in his throat rise up painfully. He did not enjoy the deception at all. Especially when it involved this particular woman.

Pushing away the thoughts he opened his mouth to speak. "So . . . you do laundry?"

Hikari giggled at his tone. "Among other things." She looked him over. "And you're a captain."

"I guess so." His pale skin pinked, he hadn't wanted to answer like that.

She flushed as well. "It's funny, but I don't think green is your color."

Alarm bells sounded in his head. "Why would you say that?"

Hikari smiled warmly. "It makes your eyes look yellow."

Lu Ten relaxed a hair. "My eyes are yellow."

"Only next to the green you're wearing." She stood up and crossed to him. Lu Ten went rigid while she made his hands into an oval spyglass like he would have down as a child, repeating the motion herself. She edged closer to him until there was only her eyes in his vision. "Your eyes are gold, I can see the sparkles. And there are little bits of brown mixed in too."

Lu Ten had only half heard her. He was busy looking at her smiling eyes. He could not settle on calling them just one color, nor could he think of anything to compare them to. A dark blue circle outlined the iris, keeping the other colors from spilling out into the white. Then there was emerald green, richer than any jewel he had ever seen. That was met with a small ring of brown, cutting into the edge of the green like flames. Finally a band of gold lined her pupils At first glance he might have called them green – or maybe brown – but now he had no idea.

Hikari nodded at some private realization and backed away looking a bit disappointed. "Anyway, they're not yellow."

Lu Ten ground his teeth during the awkward silence that followed. He should say something. "Are you still cold?"

"Not really."

"Good." They both nodded, Lu Ten grinding his teeth and Hikari chewing her lip. "So what else do you do here?"

"I work where ever I can. Madam sees that I have a job and sometime sends me to neighboring villages."

"So, you work?" Lu Ten was hearing Lao's words too clearly in his head.

"A lot." She paused. "But not in the tavern."

A wave of relief washed over him. "I'm glad for that."

She nodded playfully with a smile. "Yep, your friend will have to find another playmate."

"I came to apologize for before –"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should've paid more attention to my men."

Her smile fell a bit. "You are truly a wonder Lu Ten."

He stepped closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"You're just . . .different."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize so much, you have no reason to be sorry."

"But –"

"I won't hear it!" She held up her hand teasingly to silence him.

Lu Ten smiled. "Okay." After that they were as free to talk as they had been all those nights ago. Lu Ten even dared to sit on a crate across from her. It wasn't long before he noticed Hikari started kneading her side again. Whatever pain she was feeling, she masked it from her face, never glancing down, speaking directly to him at all times. But that worried him more than when she was cringing outside. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You keep –" He made a feeble gesture to her hand. "Doing that."

"Oh!" Suddenly embarrassed she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's nothing."

"Because if Lao hurt you –"

"I'm fine."

"– you should tell me."

She was blushing brightly. "I'm really fine."

"Did he bruise you?"

"No, just forget it."

"You don't need to protect him."

"But he didn't hurt me!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Hikari stared at him, her smiling mouth agape, eyes in utter disbelief. Finally she shook her head laughing hard. "You are unbelievable!"

Lu Ten took offence to this and furrowed his brow indignantly. "I'm just worried about you!"

He stood up to defend himself more but Hikari was quick to follow and placed her hands on either side of his face. His first reaction was to pull them off, but confusion froze him when he caught hold of her wrists. "Thank you for worrying." She was sincere and Lu Ten softened cautiously. She bit her lip blushing. "It's a girl thing. Now let's leave it at that okay?"

Lu Ten nodded uneasily, It didn't make much sense. He started running over scenarios in his head of what 'girl thing' could possibly cause her discomfort in her abdomen . . . then her meaning hit him. "OH – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I'm sorry!"

Hikari giggled. "It's okay." She let her hands fall from his face, taking his hands with her. For a good while they stood there hand in hand smiling. It was simple, just as every other time they touched. But there was something deep behind each small moment of flesh on flesh. It was pure. "I have to go before Madam comes looking for me."

"Are you in trouble? She was a little . . . irritable."

"She's really not at bad as she seems." Lu Ten could still feel her boney finger in his chest and didn't quite believe her. "But it could be pretty bad for you."

"I understand." Lu Ten reluctantly broke their contact. Hikari turned away and reached for her warmed clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was remarkable; her gentle spirit had understood his fears, her mind that had challenged him to think, and her body was carved perfectly beneath the blanket covering her. In that moment Lu Ten knew true beauty. "Your eyes are indescribable."

Hikari eyed him carefully looking for a sign of sarcasm. She looked for anything that could give her a reason to be skeptical so she could guard herself against him. But there was nothing to be found. And it frightened her. "I don't . . . I mean, thank you." She smiled tenderly, resolved not to falter. "Thank you for the complement, Lu Ten."

He nodded once very lightly. "I meant it."

"I know." She balled the wade of clothing in her arms and made for the door.

Lu Ten's heart fell, this was goodbye again. And probably for good. They wouldn't come back to this village, not if it put Hikari's life in danger. He already felt broken inside. Hurt. He was hurting. What from he didn't know, but it was painful. He wanted to be there to protect her. He wanted to hold her just once more, and this time not let go. He wanted to show her his home, his culture, and demonstrate his bending. He wanted her to meet his father and all laugh together over a pot of ginseng tea. All those things were slipping away with her through the door.

Then with her hand in the latch, Hikari turned back to him. "I want to see you again."

_"Why are you doing this again?" _

_Dad was moving like the dragon he was; he was dusting my armor – then inspecting my boots – then spraying me with something – then licking his finger to put a hair back in place – then tugging my pants up – then he was smelling my arm pits – And somehow he was doing it all at the same time! I was powerless to stop him and only Agni knew what he had concocted in that scheming brain of his. I was sixteen years old and could dress myself. _

_Dad only smiled with a devious glint in his eye. "This is a very important day for our Nation, Lu Ten."_

_"The Fire Days Festival is an important day?" It was another cultural festival . . . it didn't have the greatest importance to me. I was VERY wary of him. _

_"Oh yes! This is a day where we celebrate our country's heritage and our royal family is very much a part of that."_

_"Yeah Dad, it's just –" He pried my jaw open and shot peppermint water into it. "– why are you doing all of this?"_

_Dad spun me around and we looked at my reflection in a full length mirror. Well, Dad more so than me. "Can't a father want his son to look his best?" Dad gave me the most pathetic face. "Or have you grown too big and too tall for your old frail dad?"_

_"Dad." _

_But the drama continued as he flung his hand across his forehead. "My life is worth nothing! A worthless man with nothing to live for! My son has no use for me!"_

_Now he was getting to my sympathy nerve. "That's not what I meant, Dad. Come on –"_

_He wasn't done. "No, no Prince Lu Ten, I understand you perfectly. I'll just go."_

_He wasn't really going to leave but I stopped him anyway. "Dad, please, we all know you're anything BUT frail." He tried to hide his grin, but I saw it. I crossed my arms knowingly. "And you're not old or worthless, and I do need you and I do want you to be here."_

_"Hurray! My life has meaning again!" Dad grinned brightly. "Now that that's settled –" He grabbed my arm but I wasn't moving._

_"But I want to know what you are planning."_

_Dad was caught and he knew it. "Maybe I told a few of the young ladies –"_

_"Dad." I warned_

_" – that my son would make an appearance in the square today."_

_"Outside the palace!"_

_"Just for a few hours."_

_"A few hours!"_

_"Lu Ten, stop shouting like that, you'll put wrinkles on your face."_

_"I'm not doing it."_

_"Oh yes you are. It's too late to cancel on the girls"_

_I knew what that meant. "How many is a 'few'?"_

_Dad put his hand to the bread on his chin and thought. "Well, it would have to be around fifty."_

_"FIFTY!"_

_"Well some of them had younger sisters and I couldn't refuse them, now could I?"_

_"DAD!"_

_I was furious, but Dad was completely unfazed. He put a loving arm across my tight shoulders and smiled. I was trapped I couldn't get out of it. It would be dishonorable to back out now. And Dad smiled. "Lu Ten, you are a handsome young man. But as your father I must teach you the art of charm."_

_"I don't want to charm anyone."_

_"One day you will; __if the spirits are good to me__. I want to you to be prepared."_

Lu Ten was a wreck. For the first time in weeks, he had a real room with a real bed and kitchen with real food waiting down stairs. But he couldn't enjoy any of it. His nerves were shot, his stomach was in knots, he cut himself shaving, and his hair was not obeying his commands. Every word he spoke was a curse because he just couldn't think of any other words at the moment. Lu Ten didn't have a single person to help him; now he was disheveled, anxious, and very, very late.

He slashed water from a bucket on his face and slicked the excess over his hair. He would just have to leave it. He cupped a hand and spooned a mouth full of the water into his mouth. He swished it around while wildly searching for his left boot which had decided it would disappear. He finally found the cursed boot under the bed when he tripped over a stool and spit the water in his mouth out over the floor. By then Lu Ten couldn't waste anymore time getting ready, he had to go. Fast.

He was out of the room and down stairs in a flash. His man were having a lively time around the bar area, but he didn't pay much attention. As long as there wasn't a riot he was alright with whatever they were doing. For the moment anyway.

He brushed past the bar tender to check the tab Lao set up, when a friendly slap on the back jolted him. "Where you off to Lu Ten?"

Lu Ten studied the tab like it was an ancient piece of parchment. He would not look Lao in the eyes. If he did, he might give something away. "I was invited to dine with a local family."

Lao watched Lu Ten scribble a signature onto the tab and waited for him to finish telling the barman to cut them off by midnight before he spoke. "The town elder invited you to meet his family?" His tone accused him of lying.

"I need to pay him for his hospitality."

"We're paying the bill here. It would not be very flattering to refuse his hospitality."

Lu Ten heard the warning in his words and nodded. It wouldn't be normal for a troop not to accept the generous aid. "The least I can do is share a meal with him."

Lao seemed to accept this answer. "I suppose you're right." He looked Lu Ten over and pointed at his feet. "Your boots are on the wrong feet." Lu Ten gasped and pulled them off as quickly as he could only to realize that they had been on the correct feet. Lao chuckled. "So where you really going?"

Lu Ten's expression turned sour and he looked directly at Lao for the first time. "I was invited to dine with a local family."

"Uh-huh. And will you be staying the night with this nice _family_?"

"No." Lu Ten glared at him.

Lao's smile grew. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"It's not what you think –"

"Don't get so defensive Lu Ten. I haven't accused you of anything."

"Lao." The lieutenant waited for an argument to ensue. When Lu Ten stood up to meet Lao's eyes, he couldn't think of any more excuses, so he laid his vulnerability out for him to see with a single word. "Please."

Lao's smile twitched, but his thoughts remained unreadable. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes."

Lao nodded. "What should I tell the others if they ask?"

A chill ran up his spine and he lowered his voice. "Exactly what I told you. I won't be black mailed Lao."

His face hardened. "Don't insult me, Prince."

"What do you want?"

Lao paused. "I'll let you know." He nodded and walked back into the center of the carousers like nothing had happened. Lao was an inspired actor and he could read people like a book which made him an excellent spy; but it only gave Lu Ten more cause to worry. There were hints of treachery before, only now Lu Ten had cause to distrust him. For a second he rethought his rendezvous with Hikari. But he couldn't just leave her there waiting either. Quietly he left the tavern feeling Lao's eyes all the while.

He made his way through the town. It was early but already dark, lanterns lighting the way. And it was cold. He blew on his hands a couple of time before he reached his destination. A long building with dozens of doors lay against the perimeter of the town. It was a dark building with all the windows closed tight against the cold. Only about five lanterns hung outside at all. As he neared it, the bustling life within became clearer; babies cried, the sick hacked in their sleep, children laughed, mother's hummed their lullabies, couples fought bitterly, and dogs barked as he passed. It was a far cry from the palace of the Fire Nation. The smell of food was the most welcoming thing about the place.

He stepped up to the first door and took a deep breath before knocking. He heard squeals of laughter coming from inside the room then he heard Hikari's voice coming nearer, shushing the noise. Lu Ten thought to run – this was a terrible idea in the first place – but then the door was open and Hikari was smiling up at him, welcoming him inside.

She had a baby on her hip.

Lu Ten didn't really know what was happening after the initial shock, but he found himself inside the small apartment with another dozen or so small children.

One little girl strode directly to him and looked up like he was a giant. "Are you Lu Ten?"

"A . . ."

Another boy bounded up. "Where's your armor?"

And another. "I bet he's strong!"

Then a another girl. "Can you show me some bending?"

Then a another boy. "Did you ever see a firebender?!"

Than another. "Did you kill him?!"

Then a girl. "Are you and Hikari going to get married?"

Then a boy. "Can you teach me to sword fight?"

Girl – "No! He's teaching me to bend stupid!"

Boy – "I'm hungry!"

Girl – "He's so handsome!"

Boy – "I'm not stupid!"

Boy – "Yes you are!

Girl – "I want to marry him."

Girl – "No me!"

Boy – "I'm still hungry!"

Girl – "ME!"

"HEY!!!" Hikari silenced them all and saved Lu Ten from the stroke he was about to have. "All of you get your bowls and line up." She put an apologetic hand on his shoulder and smiled. Lu Ten weakly nodded.

The first little girl tugged on Hikari's skirt. "Can Lu Ten sit by me?"

"Maybe, now go get your bowl. Lu Ten," She started to maneuver the baby toward him. "Can you hold her?" Lu Ten put up his arms to politely refuse, but Hikari already handed him the baby. The baby didn't like that and began fussing. "I'll be right back."

Lu Ten wasn't sure if the last part was for him or the baby. Luckily he knew enough about young children to at least try to stop the baby before she started crying. He pulled her close and hushed her softly, with his hand protectively behind her head. "It's okay, _please_ don't cry." She didn't. And when Lu Ten started humming, the rumble of his male voice lulled the little one right to sleep.

Hikari had her hands full with the other children. Once they each had a bowl and a spoon she started ladling a thick stew for each child. She pointed them over to a stool in the corner where a loaf of bread was sliced and steaming. Lu Ten watched her from where he stood rocking the sleeping child. She'd loosed her hair and as he had expected it was quiet long, running down the length of her back. It waved gently so it may have been slightly longer. She was smiling brighter than the sun. Lu Ten's body was reacting to her in much the same way as if she were the sun; the warmth he emitted made the baby coo softly and snuggle comfortably against him.

Each child was very well behaved, regardless of what had happened at the door. They were gracious to Hikari and did not push or shove each other as they waited. They sat scattered about the main room where he was, cross legged and chatting with their friends as they ate. When the last one was seated, Hikari tip-toes over them back to Lu Ten at the door. "I'm sorry they attacked you."

"It's fine." He was still a bit shaken from the surprise, but it was alright in the end.

"Can you bring her over here?"

"Who? Oh – yeah, sure." He followed her path through the children to a door in the back of the room. Inside were four three-tiered bunk beds along back wall and three cribs along the same wall at the door. It was cramped, but the vibrate colors of children's toys and blankets brightened the room and gave it a homey appearance. A bump against the thin wall followed by a woman's moan caught his attention momentarily, but he tried not to focus on it. Another bump sounded followed by the escalating groans of lovers in the heat of passion. It was impossible to ignore.

Hikari took the baby from him blushing madly. "Nosy neighbors." The child whimpered when Hikari pried her from the warm pillow-man and laid her in a cold crib, but she settled down quickly with the sweetness of Hikari's voice as she tucked the blankets securely about the babe. "I can't believe she slept for you. She impossible to get to sleep, but once she is out she'll sleep the night."

Lu Ten shrugged with a grin. "I have younger cousins."

"Thank you." She took his hand and guided him out of the sleeping quarters and back into the main room. Hikari gave his hand a light squeeze before letting it go. "Try and find a place to sit, I'll get your dinner."

"Thank you." She smiled over her shoulder at him and went to the hearth.

"Lu Ten over here!" He was a bit preoccupied watching Hikari and it startled him hearing the child's voice. She waved him over eagerly. He smiled and made his way over to the forward little girl with twenty-six eyes watching his every move. He wedged in between her and another girl who giggled fiercely. "I'm Kimi." She was not shy in the least and nestled herself right up against him. "You're nice."

Hikari was coming toward him so he looked for a place for her, but the girls had him sandwiched between them. He offered his seat and moved to get up, but Hikari handed him a bowl and made a motion telling him to stay where he was. To his disappointment, she went to the other side of the room and settled herself among another group of children; her legs tucked elegantly underneath her. She raised her eyes to his discreetly, holding his gaze briefly before smiling at a child's chatter and joining their conversation.

That look was for him. No one else. Just him. Like the smile she gave him over her shoulder, it was his. No one else would get to experience that look and frankly he didn't plan on sharing. He was becoming quite fond of this woman whom he had only spoken to on three occasions. Idly he scooped some stew into his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his scull. He was REALLY fond of this woman.

_"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I ran into the house and started tugging on my Dad's leg. _

_"What? What? What?" He put his tea on the table and looked at me. Of course I didn't even think that I may have made him spill hot tea everywhere. _

_"Come here!" I tugged him up and took off toward the garden. Dad was following right behind me not sure whether he should be worried or excited. I pointed at the turtle duck pond. "See?" One of the baby turtle-ducks was floating face down in the pond. Dad sighed sorrowfully and knelt by the water to fish him out. "What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's gone to the spirit world Lu Ten."_

_"What?!" I was mortified._

_"He died Lu Ten." My dad's voice was even, but not reassuring._

_"But he was swimming a minute ago."_

_Dad was cradling the duck in his palm. "Did something happen to him in the last few minutes?"_

_I look at the little turtle-duck. "He couldn't of got hurt." I was going to cry._

_"Lu Ten." Dad always knew. Always._

_I dropped to my knees and tentatively touched the hatchling. "Uncle was showing me how to evaporate water. But I didn't hit anything!"_

_Dad sighed. "Lu Ten, you knew that there were turtle-ducks in the pond."_

_"But Dad –"_

_"Let me finish." I bowed my head. Dad was the smartest person I knew, and he only seemed to get wiser the older I got. Carefully, he pulled my hand up and gave me the dead turtle-duck. It was light, the feathers didn't feel right and were all bend out of shape. The lack of movement was what really got me though. The creatures were always wiggling when you held them and now this one didn't even twitch. Dad made me hold the dead thing while he spoke. "You knew they lived here, this is their home. Your Uncle Ozai knew that too. Now, I know this must have been an accident, Lu Ten, but you are eight now and must think about these things for yourself. I must admit, that my brother often forgets to weigh the consequence of his actions, but that doesn't mean you should forget too."_

_"But I didn't mean to . . ." It was a weak attempt at arguing._

_"Lu Ten, one day you will be a soldier and it will be people who's homes you burn, not turtle-ducks." I looked at him with wide eyes. It was a terrible thought. "Are you going to burn houses without asking yourself if there may be people inside? Mothers, fathers and children?" _

_"I wouldn't burn their homes!"_

_"Like you didn't burn the turtle-duck's home?"_

_"It's different."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Yes – people are people!" I said that like it made all the sense in the world._

_"All life is sacred, Prince Lu Ten. No one should have to die needlessly or pay the price for our recklessness."_

_I looked back down at the duck. I knew what he was saying. It didn't matter if I meant to kill the duck or not; it was dead because I didn't think. It would never grow up; its life was gone. I could apologize or fight Dad all I wanted, but it would not bring the turtle-duck back. I looked up hearing a quack and saw the mother with his brothers and sisters swimming toward us. The mother saw her baby in my hand and darted over to me. I held him away. I couldn't let her see what I did._

_But then Dad pushed my hands down gently. "Let her see her baby, Lu Ten."_

_I wasn't crying but tears were running down my checks. I watched her peck at the baby and tug it off my hand back into the water. She was frantic and tried to get him to follow her like the others. But it didn't move. It just floated. I looked up at my Dad. "Can we bury him under the cherry tree?"_

_Dad nodded and put loving hand on my shoulder. "That would be the honorable thing to do."_

" . . . It wasn't always like this but it got all burned so I made her again and put straw in the middle and tided it off with sting – that made the neck, see? – and Onabi sewed the head back on but I drew the face and then I put the hair on with bending – I braided mud! – her name is Kimi Two because I am Kimi One so she is Kimi Two and –"

"Kimi, it's time for bed." Hikari saved Lu Ten a second time. Kimi had latched onto him possessively the entire evening. Even now as she lay in her bottom bunk with other children dozing off around her, she had forced Lu Ten to sit on her bed while she showed him a simple hand made doll. It was her most precious treasure.

"Yes Onabi." She shifted a bit and Lu Ten helped her get settled with a gentle smile. "Will you come here tomorrow Lu Ten?"

He ground his teeth. "I don't think so, Kimi."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to go back to my camp."

"Will you come back after that?"

"Kimi." Hikari's voice was soft, but meaningful. She didn't want to know the answer any more than Lu Ten wanted to give it.

Kimi sighed and sat up, putting her slight arms around his neck. "I'll miss you."

The prince hugged her close and held onto her for a moment. "I'll miss you too." He laid her back down and joined Hikari at the door.

"Goodnight." Hikari closed the door with a heavy sigh and walked to where the dishes soaked in a tub of water. She was rolling up her sleeves when she turned back to him with tired eyes. "Thank you for helping me tonight. I wasn't sure what you would do when you saw them."

Lu Ten chuckled. "I don't think I knew either."

"You're good with kids."

He paused debating whether or not to ask the question that was buzzing in his head. "Are any of them . . . yours?"

Hikari smiled coyly. "Why do you ask?"

He tried to play of the question cool. "No reason."

"Would you think less of me?"

"No."

"Then yes, all of them are mine." Lu Ten paled even though he sensed her jest. "I started have kids at fourteen and still managed to keep my figure."

Lu Ten shook his head good-naturedly. "What is that – two a year?"

Hikari giggled. "They're all orphan's I take care of for Madam." She had just reached to rinse the first dish when Lu Ten jolted up. Maybe it was the heaviness in her eyes or slowing step or the knowledge of her menstruation ache, but something made the prince stop her. "Let me do those."

"You're the guest here, you don't need to –"

"It's really the least I can do." He'd never done dishes before, but figured it would be a good time to learn. He took her place and started scrubbing. "Thank you for dinner; it was amaz –" He coughed into his shoulder violently, but tried to look unaffected.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I would _love_ some tea." Hikari smiled and busied herself putting a humble clay kettle on the fire. Lu Ten cleared his throat. "So how did Kimi's doll get messed up?"

Her eyes saddened. "It happened when her parents died last year in a Fire Nation raid."

Lu Ten stopped scrubbing and stared into the murky water. "Did she get hurt?"

"Not physically."

"What do you mean?"

"She cries at night sometimes."

Lu Ten took a deep breath and started to wash again. "She's a bender."

"Yeah, her parents died hiding her." Lu Ten closed his eyes and forced himself to listen to what he knew was coming. "They came to take the earthbenders away so her parents hid her. They took her doll to try to persuade the men that Kimi had died so she wouldn't be taken. The soldiers fired right through the doll; they didn't have a chance."

They were quiet for a long time until the whistle of the kettle made them both jump. "I hope you like ginseng."

He smiled sadly. "It's my favorite."

"It's good to drink during the winter. It'll help keep you well."

Lu Ten nodded, still lost in thought. He knew that all the other nations were subject to raids and bender round-ups were not uncommon. The waterbenders in the south pole had been exterminated already. The bender round ups were for self defense; to crush uprisings before they could occur. At least that's what he had been told; but since meeting Hikari, he had been questioning everything just a bit more.

Kimi could not have been four years old – no threat to anyone – but if she hadn't been hidden she would have died with the rest. The real reason he chose to disguise his men rather than take control of the town directly was to not disturb the people's lives in anyway. They weren't field soldiers or security guards so there was no reason in his mind that gave him a right to attack the town. Lao had said it wouldn't make a difference once the war was won, but still. It would be needless bloodshed. And he knew he didn't want that.

Hikari noted his expression with a frown. "Don't dwell too much on Kimi's parent's, Lu Ten."

He had to guard his tongue but tried to speak him mind. "I don't understand why the soldiers would just slaughter the people when their orders are only to detain the benders."

She carefully poured two mugs of tea. "It's the power trip."

"It's wrong."

"And it's right that they would drag a child to a detention camp somewhere?"

"I didn't say that, but they weren't supposed to kill anyone."

"But that's not what happens. Power corrupts even the best of men."

"Power is nothing without honor behind it."

"I agree." She handed him his mug and sipped hers while leaning against the wall. "One of the Fire Nation soldiers was wounded so his friends left him behind. The man was cut into twenty-two pieces." Lu Ten gulped. "One for each person lost." Lu Ten couldn't say anything but thought a quick prayer for all of their spirits. "He didn't deserve to die like that."

"The families wanted revenge."

Hikari nodded. "He begged for mercy, and they tortured him Lu Ten."

That was all she needed to say. The nameless Fire Nation soldier was gone and would never go home. Some lieutenant like Chen would record him as lost and that would be the end of it. He would be honored for bravely defending his nation, but what good would that do? His family would never know what had really happened. But how could anyone look a mother in the eye and say that her son had died killing children, left to be torn apart by the grief stricken families?

Lu Ten looked at Hikari. "You mourned him?"

"I mourned them all." She looked down into her mug, rubbing the brim with her thumb. "I just couldn't let him rot in the street."

"You buried him?"

She nodded.

"That was the honorable thing to do." Lu Ten whispered his thanks so she wouldn't hear and quickly finished his task. He took up his mug and Hikari nodded him into the main room. They were really alone now – not distractions – a fact that made his stomach torn over. Unlike so many times in the past, it wasn't dread that he felt. He didn't know what he felt, but he was pretty sure it was a good thing. Hikari sat against a wall with her knees pulled up and smiled at him. Lu Ten swallowed hard and followed her, sitting beside her, just far enough not to touch her in anyway.

Hikari yawned. "I shouldn't have sat down."

"You've had a long day."

"Today was nothing." She yawned again waving her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lu Ten gulped the last of his tea. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "So where do you sleep?"

Hikari flushed with shock. "Why would you ask that?"

Lu Ten shrugged not understanding her sudden alarm. "I don't see anymore rooms. Do you sleep in the kids' room?"

Hikari sighed her relief. "No, I thought – never mind what I thought. I sleep out here."

"Oh." Lu Ten looked around, there wasn't any sign that someone slept in the room. But that left him with no where else to go with the conversation.

So for a third time Hikari saved him. "I didn't tell the kids that much about you. All I told them was that my friend Lu Ten was coming for dinner and they immediately jumped to a thousand different conclusions about you."

"They knew I was a soldier."

"Kimi guessed it. She's very observant and put together 'soldiers at the tavern' with 'my friend Lu Ten'." She paused. "She doesn't usually take to people very quickly. She's sort of . . . skeptical. But she's a very good judge of character."

They shared a smile. "Then I'm glad she approves."

"Me too." Hikari hid her blush behind her mug, taking a last sip.

Lu Ten nerves were failing again. In an attempt to keep himself calm, he gathered their mugs to wash them. He had to cool himself down, he was much too hot to sit beside her. She made him feel weak in the most powerful way. He could hear her follow him up, but didn't turn while he rinsed the mugs. When he turned around her eyes were sad. "What's wrong.?"

She shock her head. "I wish we hadn't met."

Lu Ten gawked, unable to comprehend what she had just said. "What?! Why? Did I say something wrong?"

She held her hands up, immediately sorry she had spoken. "No it's not that at all! Lu Ten –" She stopped mid sentence and looked at him. Lu Ten recognized the emotion in her eyes perfectly. It was hurt – the same deep hurt that he felt earlier in the day. He softened at that, realizing that _she_ was scared to loose _him_. She didn't go on and looked away scratching her arm. She didn't know how to express what she was feeling. Lu Ten saw the tears fogging over her eyes and took a step forward. He raised her chin and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "If I hadn't met you it wouldn't be so hard to say goodbye." She paused with a blush. "I like you Lu Ten, I like talking to you."

It took every ounce of his being not to leap into the air and scream for joy. "I like you too. And spending time with you."

Hikari nodded biting her lip. "Yeah . . ."

"Maybe I could get away sometime. To see you. I could meet you somewhere, or here, or . . . somewhere."

"But wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Hopefully not." Hikari giggle. "Will you?"

"Not unless Madam finds out."

"We could meet at night?"

"Like before?"

"Yeah . . . Maybe every few weeks?"

"Yeah."

"We could meet every moon cycle."

"It's too bright on the full moon –"

"The new moon then. I'll bring a light."

Hikari bowed her head. "But if you don't come –"

"I'll come." Lu Ten took her hand carefully and gave it a squeeze. "I promise."

_In all honestly, I loved Hikari the first moment I saw her. That was a promise I truly meant to keep . . . Agni, I wasted so much time! I'm such a fool._


	8. A Day to Remember

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by CarlyAnn R. Oquendo**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

A Day to Remember

_The first memory I have of my grandfather was not as a benevolent old man who bounced me on his knee telling stories about the past. I was very small. I only feelings I knew were very easy to comprehend: happy, sad, hungry, tired, scared etc. But this was the first time I felt . . . different. I was an early bloomer, and had just singed my father's pant leg the day before when something scared me and tried to climb on his lap. _

_I couldn't walk yet, so Dad was carrying me. I remember the itch of the collar on my new suit. Dad was smiling; still fiddling with my hair, which I didn't like too much. But when I saw the curtain, I forgot about everything else. It was huge, bright red like a river of blood. I hugged closer to Dad, not sure what was happening. I was scarred but he was smiling like it was the most welcoming place in the world. _

_Now I can explain it – for the first time in my life I felt conflicted._

_"I am so proud of you Lu Ten." I looked at him with wide eyes. I had no idea what I'd done to make him so proud.. "And so is your Grandfather. Now when we see him, just do what I do." I coked my head. I didn't understand. But we were going through the scary curtain so I closed my eyes while it swallowed us up. It was so hot, I felt like I was burning up. Dad's hand came behind my head and he cooed softly. "Everything is alright, my son. I'm here."_

_That's right. My dad could fight anything. He wouldn't let anything get me. He was right here so everything was okay. I peeked an eye open before turning to face whatever was in front of me. There was a wall of fire not too far in front of us. My eyes widened and I looked at Dad for guidance. He said to do what he did. He looked dignified and stoic, standing straight and tall, looking directly at the fire. So I pulled myself up and did the same. _

_The closer we got to the blaze the clearer it became that there was a person in the middle of it on a high backed chair. I watched that person burning in the flames, but he wasn't dead. He was quite alive and looking right at me with hard judgmental eyes. Dad wasn't scared so I wouldn't be either. But when we stopped in the center of the room, I was trembling. _

_Dad sat me down, and for a brief moment I thought he was going to leave me there. But he went to his knees in a strange prostrate position right next to me. I tried to do the same but I wasn't coordinated enough and my legs kept slipping out from under me. Dad was smiling from his bow and moved one hand to stop me from wiggling. _

_"Prince Iroh, why do you insist on carrying the boy? Where is his nurse?" The voice was deep and shrill. I wasn't expecting him to talk at all and shirked against Dad._

_I hadn't noticed my father sit up until he was pulling me onto his lap. I looked up at him and watched him speak. "I care for my son." _

_I heard the man in the fire grunt disapprovingly, drawing my attention back to him. "To what do I own this visit my son?"_

_"Good news, Father, Prince Lu Ten is a firebender."_

_What looked like it could have been a smile appeared on the fire man's face. "So young?" _

_"Yes." Dad swelled with such pride, it made me feel good. "Lu Ten, let's show your grandfather your bending." He stood up leaving me on the ground. _

_I yelped and raised my arms up. "Da, up! Da, up!" With a smile he turned his back on me and started to walk away. I was panicked and now alone in the middle of the hot room. "No Da! No!! Up! Up!" I started to crawl to after him. "Pease Da! Pease up!" My Dad had left me. Left me! This was more than fear now, more than anger, I was completely and utterly lost. I had even said please and he didn't seem to care. _

_But then he turned back to me and all I wanted to do was run and jump into his arms. But I couldn't run. I couldn't walk for that matter. All I could do was crawl and cry and call out the only few words I knew. But I was frustrated – another new feeling. So instead of continuing to go to him, I threw myself onto my butt and screamed at the top of my lungs. I reached for him, groping the air with my fingers. This separation was unacceptable and Dad owed it to me to come back. But he wasn't moving. I balled my fists and roared with everything I had inside of me. But nothing was working. Dad had abandon me and was content to just stand in front of those flames like nothing was wrong. _

_I ground my sparse teeth together and threw my fists against the ground. Suddenly everything was hotter. I looked down seeing my singed trousers and a small flame on the helm of my shirt. I was on fire; which made a much more familiar feeling come over me: fear. Before I could cry out, Dad was there. He cupped his hand over the tiny flame and it was gone. With the same hand he soothed away my tears and I buried my face in his neck. _

_"I wouldn't leave you Lu Ten. It's all right. Don't cry." I was suddenly very tired and I was already going limp in his arms. _

_"A passion to match his fire. You must be proud."_

_"I am, Father." He didn't sound like it. But maybe it was the sleep overcoming me. _

_"The future is bright for our family. You are dismissed."_

_"Thank you Father." Dad hurried out of the room holding me tight. "I'll never do that to you again Lu Ten. I promise you that." _

_I was asleep soon after that, my Dad was humming in my ear. I believed him and he was true to his word as he always was. Dad never let me down. He loved me and would keep me safe, even when I didn't understand what was going on. He loved me. That was all that mattered._

"My lord, a hawk came today." Lu Ten looked up suddenly. Hawks were few and far between and usually meant a commander had died. Lu Ten feared the worst. Anyone of them could be about his father. The messenger handed it to him solemnly and waited. Lu Ten unrolled the scroll with his heart pounding. There was only one sentence on the paper and Lu Ten's eye widened in disbelief. The messenger stood more ridged upon seeing him, the air growing thin with dark anticipation.

"I don't believe this." The guard edged closer nervously. Lu Ten slowly started to laugh. His laughter grew, and soon other guards entered the tent to see what was happening. By the time Lao and Chen reached the tent the men were saying that the Prince had gone crazy.

Chen was shocked. "What happened?!"

The messenger pointed a trembling hand at Lu Ten. "He opened the note and won't stop laughing."

"The old Dragon must've died!"

"What'll we do?!"

"It's the end for us!"

Lao rolled his eyes and grabbed the note out of Lu Ten's hand, unfazed. In the minute it took him to read the paper, he was reduced to the same crippling laugher that Lu Ten had been. He doubled over and held himself up on the table trying to catch his breath.

A collective step back was taken and whispers of the scroll being bewitched replaced the shouts.

It was up to Chen then to take the paper from Lao. His eyebrows knit together while he examined it and then looked up. "I don't get it."

"It – it – it –" Lu Ten couldn't stop to get a words out.

Chen turned to Lao, only to watch him fall to the floor.

"Is it the General?" One of the braver guards asked.

"No. It's Lu Ten's birthday."

The company blinked. Then all the men were laughing. All but Chen, who couldn't understand why it was so funny that General Iroh had irresponsibly used a messenger hawk to say 'happy birthday' to his son.

Lu Ten had completely forgotten what day it was, but not his father. The General always remembered no matter where he was. Once the men had gone, Lu Ten read over the words again with a sad smile on his face. It had been 300 days since he had seen his father. They had always been close and he missed him. There was so much that had happened that Lu Ten wanted to talk to him about. Most notably, Hikari.

It was to be the second new moon they would share together that very night; their third real date if Lu Ten was honest with himself. The thought made him more nervous than usual. He wanted his father to meet Hikari; he just didn't know how to go about telling either person about the other. There was just no easy way of saying that the Dragon of the West – the heir apparent to the Fire Nation throne – was your father without raising a few eyebrows. The last thing Lu Ten wanted was to loose what he had with Hikari. His father would have been ecstatic; Lu Ten had held a conversation with a woman for an extended period of time on a number of different occasions. It was a far cry from the relationship that Iroh would have wanted for his son, but it was a huge step. Still, Lu Ten didn't like the duality he had created in himself. His father would know what to do. If he could only talk to him.

Chen entered the tent, holding back a smile. "Sir, permission to speak."

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow. "Granted . . ."

"Some of the men were wondering if we could take a short break from the blasting."

"Why?"

"It's . . . hot."

Spring may have finally come, but it was far from hot. "Chen. You're a firebender. You expect me to believe it's hot out?"

Chen's shoulders dropped. "It's just that some of the men want to honor you on your birthday."

"But they didn't know it was my birthday until a few minutes ago."

"I know. But Lu Ten, just hear me out." Chen cleared his throat briefly. "You are a prince of our nation – to many of the men, you're the sun made flesh –"

"Chen we've been through this. Here I'm just the commanding office."

"I know Lu Ten, but it would be good for you to just go outside and see them."

"We can't stop the siege because I was born twenty-five –" He paused. "Twenty-six years ago."

"Okay . . . but you'll come out side?"

Lu Ten sighed in defeat. "Why not?" Chen's face was alight and he dashed out of the tent in front of Lu Ten. The prince followed reluctantly.

"GET HIM!!!"

"Chen!" It was all Lu Ten managed to yell out before he was bond, gagged and hog-monkey tied by the entire company. There was no blasting to be heard.

"Alright boys!" Lao was right in the middle the mayhem. He unfurled what looked to be a second messenger hawk scroll and read aloud. "See that Prince Lu Ten has a good time today. That's an order. General Iroh." Lao tossed the letter to Chen who in turn burned the paper in his hand. "Since this is the first direct order we've had from the front, it must be of dire significance." Lu Ten glared at them, mumbling his protest beneath the gag. "And look what the good General has sent for us!" Lao parted the men aside to present two large supply carts with a dozen or so fresh young recruits smiling and waving at him. Lu Ten's face fell. They had been desperate all winter and his father chose a pleasant spring day, his birthday of all days, to give them more than they asked for. Lu Ten had a terrible feeling that whatever his men had planned was going to kill him.

_Sometimes, I think my Dad loves me too much. Either that or he needs to stop being so cryptic with everything he does!_

After two cases of Fire Gummies, several intense beatings, an initiation drowning, and five kegs of very strong ale, Lu Ten – Son of Iroh, the Dragon of the West, Prince of the of the Fire Nation – was hanging upside-down, completely naked, concentrating on swallowing the multicolor spew he was sure to throw up from having nothing but gummies and alcohol in his system. He'd been forgotten by the men who were quiet happily lounging about the camp like there wasn't a war going on around them. Lu Ten was certain that he had drank at least one entire keg himself thanks to the funnel they had crafted especially for him. And being upside down wasn't helping anything.

Chen was the one to take pity on him and cut him down. Lu Ten fell to the ground and let the world spin under him, the blood rushing back to where it belong inside his body. Chen got him to sit up and gave him a bowl of rice. Lu Ten tried to focus on it but all he could see were gummies so he pushed the bowel away. Then his friend handed him a cup of water which he gulped down ravenously. That was exactly what he needed. Water had never tasted so sweet.

Chen smiled good-naturedly. "Lao was going to leave you there all night."

Lu Ten only grunted.

"Sorry, about earlier. Lao said if I hadn't gotten you, you wouldn't of come."

"I won't make that mistake again." Lu Ten tried to stand then burped up something that tasted like purple so decided to sit back down. "I'm never eating jelly candy again."

Chen chuckled. "What are your orders sir?"

"No more ale. And no more candy." They both shared a laugh. "I think I'll give orders in the morning."

Chen nodded. "I'll see that the rest of the supplies are accounted for and have Lao's ready a report for you."

Lu Ten nodded. "Sounds good." It hurt to nod.

Chen eyed him uncertainly. "It's strange to see you like this."

"What – naked?"

He shook his head oblivious to the joke. "You're usually more dignified. Even when we were at the bar before the siege started you didn't really go crazy like the rest of us."

"I didn't really have a choice today."

"I know." Chen was pondering something.

Lu Ten staggered to his feet. "I'm a guy Chen, not 'Agni incarnate' and I think everyone is well aware of that now." Chen stood up and helped steady him. "Thanks. I need a bath."

"Yeah . . ." Chen swallowed. Something was bothering him, but Lu Ten was too wasted to care at the moment. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten you so drunk."

_"As the everlasting sun bares witness to this union, let no darkness tear it apart."_

_The crowd roared. It was so like Uncle to have a lavish wedding with everyone in the Capital attending. He liked to be the center of attention. Ursa – Aunt Ursa – said she didn't care either way, but I still think she would've preferred something smaller. Dad and I were standing below the burning fire my grandfather was surrounded by, just behind the fire sage marrying my Uncle and new Aunt. I was doing everything I could to look like I was as important. But no one could feel confident when your standing on the same level as your dragon-slaying-general father and Fire Lord grandfather. I wasn't that great. But it did make my teenaged ego a little bigger whenever Uncle shot me a death glare because I was seated above him. Like right now. At his wedding. _

_Okay, maybe I wasn't feeling as smug as usual. It wasn't my fault I inherited before him and was only half his age. I didn't ask to be put there where the whole nation watched my every move. At least it was over. The fire rose up behind us and Grandfather disappeared. The people cheered at that. Dad went down to congratulate the couple, but my attention was on the banquet that was being set up. We couldn't eat until the commoners dispersed and my stomach was not happy with that. _

_Dad came back in a few minutes sighing. "Sometimes my brother is so uptight."_

_"Uncle, won't even let us eat yet."_

_"Ozai wants to keep up appearances. How did he explain it – no mortal desires . . . I don't remember." Dad put his arm around my shoulder. "It's better to be humble and personable, than to look like you are suffering from indigestion."_

_That was hilarious and cracked me up. I slung my arm over Dad's shoulder and tried to stand a bit taller. "I'm as tall as you now."_

_Dad glanced over my head and smiled. "Almost."_

_I stood on my toes. "No, I am."_

_The arm across my shoulder pressed down on me and I felt flat footed again. "Not yet, but your not done growing yet. I unfortunately have my grandfather's height, you're lucky enough to have your mother's."_

_Dad rarely talked about her so I guess the wedding must have reminded him. "Was she taller than you?"_

_Dad laughed. "Oh yes, she was the most elegant woman to ever live." His eyes got sad, but strangely Dad was smiling. _

_I didn't know how she had died then, but that didn't make it any less awkward. "I wish I could remember her."_

_He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "She loved you so much."_

_There was a pause. "The only way I'm going to get tall like her, is if I eat something."_

_Dad threw his head back and laughed, slapping me on the back. "We don't have much longer to wait."_

_"Why doesn't Uncle want us to eat in front of them?"_

_"For the same reason your grandfather disappeared from the platform."_

_"But why'd he do that?"_

_"They both want to look like supreme rulers. They're under the impression that the best way to rule a nation is by instilling a healthy fear in the people, but that doesn't earn them respect."_

_"So . . . we can't eat because?"_

_"It will make the people think we are weak."_

_"But everyone eats."_

_Dad shrugged. "I would agree with you, but try and tell your uncle that. You know Ozai just reprimanded me for trying to embrace him?"_

_My stomach growled. "I think this whole 'I'm-better-than-you' thing is going to kill us."_

_Then Dad's stomach growled. "I think you're right."_

Lu Ten drank a gallon of water, ate a few bowls of rice, threw himself in a stream, and still couldn't get rid of the smell of alcohol. He was able to get away , but was seriously considering 'accidentally' falling into one of the hot springs before knocking on Hikari's door. He opted not to, hoping she wouldn't notice. He had promised her to always come on the new moon, so he was going to be there. He was completely sober now anyway. He was.

The residence was oddly quiet when he walked up to door. Lu Ten took a deep breath and knocked. A dozen light gasps sounded and Lu Ten put his ear to the door. Something was going on. The instant before he opened the door to see what was wrong, it cracked open and Kimi's head peeked out. There was fear in her dark eyes, but even when Lu Ten made a move to get in to room she held her ground and called over her shoulder. "He's lost, I'll take him next door." She shimmied around the door and grabbed his hand, pulling him next door. "Hurry Lu Ten!"

"Kimi what's –"

"Jess!" Kimi knocked rapidly on the next door, opened it without a reply and shoved Lu Ten into the room. "Stay here a minute."

"But –" Kimi slammed the door in his face leaving him at a complete loss. He turned around and leapt out of his skin. Standing in front of him was a woman, mouth agape and only wearing a green silk robe. His heart started racing and his breathing became raged as though all the air had been sucked out of him. He tried to turn away, spit out some kind of sound, but he was panicked and could do nothing.

"I didn't think I was entertaining tonight."

Lu Ten's heart stopped, that was the not something he wanted to hear. Unintelligible words of both dread and regret whimpered past his lips.

The woman called Jess smiled and crossed her arms to look him over. "Hum . . . did Kimi let you in?"

He nodded rapidly.

"I see . . . How do you know Kimi?"

Lu Ten swallowed his non-existent saliva. "She – um . . . I know her. I'm visiting a friend."

I glint of knowing sparkled in her eyes. "A friend?"

He nodded again.

"Who lives with Kimi?"

He nodded a third time.

"Well, well." Jess took a step closer to him, letting one sleeve of her robe glide down her shoulder. Lu Ten was having an out of body experience, commanding his consciousness to go somewhere far away for the present situation. "You best take off your shirt."

He would have screamed at that had he not been so scared. "Wh-What?"

"Because –" There was a knock on the door. "Madam will be coming to check on me next." Lu Ten looked from the door to Jess to the door and back to Jess. He watched her shrug, moving him away from the door. "Don't worry, I know you're not here for me. Now do what I said." Her command harkened back to a teacher he had in school when he was younger, so he obeyed relieving himself of his shirt. Jess glanced back at his exposed torso with a smirk. "But if you do change your mind . . ." Lu Ten's eye grew as big as saucers but the door was opened leaving him no time to say anything. "What do you want? I'm working." Jess's coy, knowing demeanor changed completely.

Standing at the door the crotchety old woman who had jabbed him so savagely when he tried to defend Hikari against Lao. She was holding a crate under her arm and craned her neck around to peer into the room. He turned his back to them and listened, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

"Where's my rent?!" She still screeched out every word.

"I'm getting it right now, just wait 'til morning." Lu Ten felt ill, the situation was too much for him, but maybe this was all some drunken illusion and he was not sober at all.

"NO! Get it now!"

"Calm down! I'll get your rent!" Jess walked back into the room, brushing past Lu Ten and letting her finger nails claw over his bare shoulders. "Just one moment, lover."

She shuffled through some clothing and Lu Ten took the chance to glance over his shoulder at the old woman. That only lasted a second because the woman's piercing eyes were on him. She was like a buzzard-wasp and her unnerving eyes bore deep.

"I don't have all night!" She barked.

"I'm coming!" Jess shot back. Jess hustled to the door, mercifully ignoring Lu Ten. "Here's your rent. Now, excuse me –"

"Who is that man?!"

"A client. Move your foot and let me close the door." Lu Ten heard to door slam shut and Jess let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on."

She took his hand but Lu Ten wrenched it away impulsively. "Where are we going?"

She smiled, amused by him. "Out the back door of course. Unless you have something else in mind?"

"No." He spoke a little too harshly and righted his speech. "No, thank you."

Jess nodded and led him to the back of her apartment. There was no division in the apartment, only a large lavishly furnished room. She took him to the back wall and pulled it open. It was no door, only a cut away in the wall, but it served pretty well. Jess winked at him which made him blush. "Now don't let Madam see you." She paused and looked down at his chest. "And as nice at it is to see those pecks, you might want to put your shirt back on." Lu Ten hurriedly pulled his tunic over his head. "Oh – and tell Onabi, I expect and explanation for you being male."

She closed the door on him and Lu Ten just stood for a moment trying to collect himself. The terror of the entire ordeal had left him drained of what little energy he had. But he had to see Hikari. He rounded the building and discreetly looked around the corner. Kimi was standing against the door looking in the opposite direction . He whistled and her face lit up when she saw him. She waved him around and they ducked inside.

"LU TEN!" He was tackled to the ground. As tired as he was, he laughed and wrestled with the kids. Lu Ten looked up into the room and spied Hikari. She wasn't looking at him, rather she was gazing out a closed window with sad eyes.

Lu Ten was on alert and rolled out from the mob to get to his feet. "Alright, alright – I think it's time to get ready for bed."

They made their disappointment known with a collative 'aww'. "But you just got here." One of the boys complained.

Lu Ten hunched over with his palms on his knees to speak at their level. "Well, the less time you waste arguing, the more time we'll have before bedtime to play." They rejoiced and darted in all direction, making their way to the back room. Lu Ten moved to Hikari, gently touching her elbow. "What happened?"

She shook her head and brushed away a tear that fell with her sudden movement. When she met his eyes, Lu Ten stepped closer and gripped her upper arms reassuringly. Hikari smiled mournfully and took a deep breath. "I'm just really glad you're here."

Lu Ten rubbed her arms to sooth her when something occurred to him. "Where's the baby?"

Hikari's lip quaked. "Dead."

_You have to believe me when I say that word hit me harder than any of my men had earlier. What a birthday present. I held that baby in my arms, I felt her breath on my chest while she slept, she cuddled against me – I had felt her heart beat . . . _

_Life is not something you can take for granted. But thinking back, I can't even begin to count how many times I did just that. All the times I thought I was bored or whined about being hungry or cold or angry – it was wasted time. Those are the feelings that tell you you're alive. _

_You have to take the good with the bad and learn from it all. But it's those times in between –the nondescript times that I regret. I regret. I regret not hugging Hikari in her grief, I regret that I can't tell you what the baby looked like, I regret that I didn't even try to have a good time with the guys – here's what I am trying to say; I can regret all I want, but it comes down to this: don't have regrets. Take the time to SEE. I mean really see things. Be daring and take a chance. You won't be given that chance twice. _

It was a quiet night. The children were all in bed, Lu Ten told Hikari to sit down and relax while he made their tea. They had a comfortable routine worked out and would talk while finishing Hikari's chores. But as far as Lu Ten was concerned, he could take care of everything in light of her loss, even as tired as he was. She needed to rest. Though the last thing Hikari wanted was to do was sit down, Lu Ten was insistent.

Once he moved to join her with their mugs, he found her curled up in the far corner of the room covered by a piece of cloth, so thin it could not be called a blanket. Lu Ten approached her quietly and ground his teeth seeing her there. It was small wonder he could never tell someone slept in the main room; she had no bedroll, no pillow, and he always thought the cloth belonged to one of the children. He sat near her head, having no heart to wake her for the tea. Tenderly, he moved his hand over her brow through her hair. She was lovely when she slept, her ever smiling lips were parted slightly making it look as though she was having a pleasantly restful sleep. But somehow Lu Ten doubted that, she had an extremely emotional day.

Hikari inhaled and stretched when she felt his touch. "Sorry. I'm awake."

Lu Ten smiled. "No you're not."

"I'm sorry, you came all this way –"

"You apologize too much." They both smiled brightly. Hikari lifted herself up just enough to lay her head on Lu Ten's thigh; the action made his heart beat faster in a very good way. He let his hand continue moving in her hair and for a good while the two stayed like that in silence.

"Lu Ten?"

"Hum?"

Hikari arched her neck to look up at him. "Are you comfortable?"

He looked down and nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

She shrugged and resumed her place on is leg. "I was just wondering."

He nodded lightly, she had sounded a little disappointed. Perhaps he imagined it, but a burning thought occurred to him and he couldn't keep quiet. "Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"I'm – um . . . I'm not really that comfortable."

"Am I hurting your leg?" She propped herself up and looked at him.

"No, you're fine. I –" He was sure that he had misinterpreted her tone then, but there was no turning back. "I just – Here."

He moved their disregarded tea cups a small distance away. Lu Ten guided her away from the wall a bit and then met her eyes. With that one look he asked a thousand questions. Hikari's eyes widened understanding him, and tentatively she nodded. Little by little, Lu Ten wedged himself between the wall and Hikari, laying down. He turned to one side hoping to the spirits that this was okay to do. Hikari, wouldn't face him which made his hands start to shake. Then she delicately moved to lay down with her back flush against him chest, holding her arms up to guard her chest. Lu Ten licked his dry lips, not knowing what to do with his arms. The feeling on her body so close to his was the most exhilarating touch he had ever felt. His body temperature was slowly rising.

Hikari made a contented humming sound. "You're so warm."

At that, a deep seeded protective instinct kicked in and Lu Ten knew exactly what to do with his hands. He slipped one arm under her head and brought the other around her waist to hold her securely against him. They both relaxed considerably, Hikari even went as far as to pull Lu Ten's arm up from her waist to hold under her chin. In turn, Lu Ten rested his nose in the crux of her neck. Just breathing so near to her was exciting. She smelled . . . different. It definitely wasn't bad. It was subtle, fresh and sweet and musky, not male in the least. He liked it. A LOT.

Then Hikari started to move. Lu Ten pulled his arm off her cursing himself for taking such an indecent chance. He was about to apologize when he found Hikari facing him. His eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. Lu Ten return the smile and replaced his arms around her. With the tips of her fingers, Hikari traced down from his side burn over the curve of his jaw line. He closed his eyes; it was all he could do to quell both his apprehension and arousal. Hikari cupped his check and he reopened his eyes. She was dazzling, those breath-taking irises sparked in dying candle light. Lu Ten was helpless; he could not move away as his conscience demanded, nor could he muster the courage to touch her in return.

Hikari lowered her eyes and bit her lip playfully. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Huh?"

"Anything. Just – say something."

Lu Ten cleared his throat and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

She giggled. "Something intelligible."

An embarrassed and amused smile spread over his face. "Well," What could he say? Where could he start? I'm a prince of the Fire Nation leading the siege of Ba Sing Se from the eastern front while my father mounts from the west? "It's my birthday today."

Hikari cocked her head, before scoffing. "No its not."

"No– Yes it is."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

She sat up incredulously, breaking their intimate contact. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He followed her up to defend himself. "It didn't seem that important."

She gasped. "Lu Ten! It's your _birthday_! Do you even realize what's going to happen when the kids find out they missed it?"

The prince thought for a moment. He hadn't thought about it, though now that he did it made what his man had done to him seem like a breeze. "Oh."

"'Oh' is right." She shook her head. "Now what am I supposed to give you?"

"Nothing, I don't need anything. And I don't expect anything either." He hadn't meant to upset her – he should have kept his mouth shut. Now they weren't touching.

Hikari smiled reassuringly, a blush dusting her complexion. "Well, I have something that I've wanted to give you."

"You do?"

She nodded timidly. "Yeah I . . ."

Lu Ten edged closer sensing her sudden uneasiness. "What is it Hika –" She stopped him mid-sentence with her lips on his. Lu Ten was so taken aback that his back crashed against the wall behind him forcefully.

Hikari pulled back as soon as she had started and looked away, she was red as a beet. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have –"

She started to rise when Lu Ten did the most audacious thing he had ever done in all his twenty-six years: Lu Ten kissed Hikari. The words do not properly describe what he did. There was fire behind the act; it burned through them until each was really, truly, good and kissed.

Lu Ten pulled away, drunker than any liquor could have rendered him, a broad smile on his face as he searched Hikari's eyes. "So, does this mean we're – um . . . involved?"

Hikari laughed and warmly kissed him again. "Yes!" She threw he arms around his neck giggling hysterically.

Lu Ten hugged her, rising to his feet and taking her with him. Hikari yelped when she couldn't feel the ground under her feet, still Lu Ten hugged around her middle. Soon she settled her attention on his face, one hand caressing each side of his face with her fingers tips. Forehead to forehead, they smiled at one another, lost in mutual bliss.

This was the feeling that Lu Ten had been missing out on with his years of running away from women. Yet it was strange; the prince didn't feel slighted in the least. He didn't want a hundred failed relationships or a girl in every port of call, all he wanted – all he needed was Hikari. And she was right there, looking down into his eyes and smiling. Anything that had happened earlier in the day was completely forgotten. This birthday had been better than the very best dream could have imagined. Lu Ten reached his lips up to meet hers for a chaste touch that electrified his senses.

"Eww!! They're kissing!" The couple's heads snapped in the direction of the children's door to see some nine heads peeking out spying on them.


	9. Bittersweet

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Bittersweet

". . . And we'll plant explosives in place of four keystones under the foundation along here." Lao pointed to each location on an intricate map of Ba Sing Se. They had taken an enemy camp and were rewarded to find schematics and repair logs for the entire length of the siege. Chen relieved the Earth Kingdom soldiers of all their supplies, still pressing them for more information. "All it would take is one good blast and we'll breech the wall."

"The outer wall." Lu Ten's eyes were still on the map. Here they had thought once they were in they were in – but there were several inner walls they didn't even know existed. If it had taken them 330 days to not even put a dent in one wall, how long would it take to bring them all down? "Is the report ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Send two of your men; I wouldn't trust this to a hawk." Lao started picking at his teeth. "No one is to act on this, until the General has given orders."

"You're the one in command here."

"I answer to the General."

"He's just going to take the glory away from us and blow it up himself."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed. "The glory is for the Fire Nation, not individual men."

Lao scoffed. "Oh yeah – lets' see, what has the Old Dragon done to keep himself out of the lime-light? He can't help that he was born so I won't hold his birthright against him, but he slew the last dragon, a general at thirty, if the songs written about him are correct he can break metal with his bare hands and –"

"Stop – just stop talking." Lu Ten held up a hand before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Everything General Iroh does is to honor our nation."

"Don't we do the same?"

"Yes, but –"

"So why don't we take the wall ourselves?"

"There are too many variables."

"There always are."

"We would need the entire army behind us before we attempt to –"

"If we attempted maybe we'd be in some songs."

Lu Ten paused for a moment a consideration, but he dismissed the idea with a shake of the head. "We are going to do this the right way."

_Dad had been gone over three weeks - a long time for a seven year old. I was really hoping that he wouldn't be gone too long this time. I was just old enough to understand the reasons why he left me, but I still didn't like it. Uncle didn't play with me unless Dad told him to and Grandfather NEVER played. The servants weren't any fun either. They just stood there and watched what ever you were doing. It was creepy. I liked being in my room best because I could do what ever I wanted with no one there but me. I could practice my letters, or paint, or go on the balcony, or take a nap . . . If Dad was there we'd be outside doing something fun. _

_"Prince Lu Ten –" A servant burst in panting. "Come quickly, it's your father!"_

_He didn't have to say anything else. I was running. Something bad had happened to Dad. I ran as fast as I could. Servants were trying to catch me and get me to calm down, but I was too fast for them. I made it all to way to the entrance of the palace when I had to stop running because there were people in my way. They were yelling and cheering and crying and foaming at the mouth and completely blocking my way to Dad! He needed me with him. What if he was sick or hurt, or worse what if he was –_

_Riding a palanquin with bells on his beard?_

_. . ._

_Now I knew something had happened. Something good, but still something that meant I needed to get to Dad. I wiggled past a few guards and waved my arm. "Dad!" He was smiling and waving to everyone he passed, not to anyone in particular. He must not have heard me. "DAD! Hey Dad!"_

_He heard me that time and cupped his hands around his mouth to yell something, but he was getting too far away and the crowd was too loud. I was going to get trampled if I stayed where I was so I retreated back the way I had come. No one bothered me on the way back; they had all followed Dad's procession. I didn't even know what Dad did that was so great and I was supposed to be the first to know. I was his son. _

_I was about to open the door to my room and properly sulk when I heard him. "Lu Ten!"_

_"Dad!" I ran down the hall and jump into his waiting arms. He swung me around and I got to laugh with him for the first time in weeks. _

_He was smiling until he looked me over. "Why aren't you dressed?"_

_"Dressed for what?"_

_"I told you to get your good clothes when I saw you in the yard."_

_"I didn't hear you."_

_Dad chuckled. "I can understand why. But now we have to hurry." He hustled me into my room._

_"What's going on Dad?" I was pulling my clothes off while he got my good outfit. _

_"Your grandfather is having a feast in my honor tonight."_

_I loved feasts. Anything with mass amounts of food actually. "Really?!"_

_"Yep."_

_"What did you do?"_

_Dad was quiet before he answered. "Something honorable."_

_His voice worried me. "Dad?"_

_He stopped everything and knelt down in front of me, eyes stern and loving. "Lu Ten, I want you to know something right here and now; some of the things that men praise as honorable feats are not always honorable actions. It is important you know this so you know why I have to say the things that I will say tonight."_

_I cocked my head, thinking about what he said just long enough to come up with an appropriate question. "Did you . . . did you not do what everyone thinks you did?"_

_"You think! Now I know you're definitely my son." Dad was laughing, but I was suddenly very afraid._

_"So you're going to lie to everybody?"_

_"I am."_

_"But isn't it best to admit your mistakes?" He'd told me that all the time when I got in trouble. Why should this be any different?_

_"This was no mistake Lu Ten. I had every opportunity to do what they think I did. I __**chose**__ not to, to protect this world."_

_"What didn't you do? Exactly?"_

_"I didn't slay the last dragons."_

"Where do you go ever week?" It was a familiar enough question. For the past month, the prince had disappeared just after sunset at least once a week, giving instruction to Chen on what needed to be done. He would return after midnight to get a report before sleeping a few hours.

Lu Ten's answer was always the same. "I needed a bath." He knew it would be much more noticeable leaving the camp every week instead of every month, especially since he left the camp much earlier than he should have. Still he took the chance, pushing his luck by leaving twice even thrice a week at times. Thankfully Chen was the only one who asked. If it had been Lao, Lu Ten knew his secret would be exposed.

Chen nodded quietly. "I understand sir."

"I'll be back in a few hours as always."

The young lieutenant didn't say anything, biting is tongue while watching Lu Ten finish signing a last proposal. But this time, he couldn't stay quiet. "Permission to speak frankly, sir."

"You know you can Chen." Lu Ten raised his eyes with a smile. "You're my friend."

Chen relaxed. "Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk to you." He hesitated which drew Lu Ten's attention. "I wanted to let you know that Lao's been asking me some questions."

Lu Ten's eyebrows knit together. "Like what?"

"Things like, how have been acting or if you came back to camp with wet hair."

"Why would he ask that?"

Chen shrugged. "He said that you take awfully long baths."

"The last time I found a nice spot, it got totally destroyed."

"I said I was sorry I told everyone!" It was still a sore spot for the both of them.

"It's fine. I just don't want it happening again."

"I know. But Lao's got these crazy ideas –"

"I'd be happy to talk to Lao, it he's really that skeptical." Lu Ten was anxious to get away from the subject off Lao entirely.

"I figured; and not that I doubt you or anything, but you aren't going to out to like. . . you know?"

Lu Ten shook his head not understanding. "I know? . . . What?"

"Like . . . _you know_?"

Lu Ten was lost and shrugged.

Chen sighed relieved. "That's what I hoped." Lu Ten still didn't get it. "He's crazy."

Chen laughed and Lu Ten joined him. It was the fakest sound he had ever made. Something told him that this was a warning; Lao suspected something.

_Hikari and I both should have been more careful, but you don't think when you're in love, you just do. _

"ONABI!!! LU TEN'S HERE!"

Kimi pulled him into the room. All the children were overjoyed to see him, each fighting for the right latch onto to one of his limbs. Hikari was there in the midst of them. She laid a hand on his cheek and familiarly kissed him before walking back into the room. Lu Ten made to follow her, but the children were making it very difficult.

Kimi took his hand, swatting the other children away. "Lu Ten's not staying so I get to be with him!"

"I'm not staying?"

"No." Her answer was curt. Kimi pulled him over to where Hikari was near the fire. There was someone with her. No one seemed to care about the presence of the other person though. Hikari was grudgingly talking to the individual and nervously glanced at him. That made the guest turn around. Lu Ten immediately tensed up and freed himself from Kimi. The person was the neighbor girl, Jess.

She winked at him and gave him a once over. "Good to see you again."

Hikari must have noticed his sudden apprehension and took a reassuring step towards Lu Ten. "We were just talking."

"About you." Jess smirked, crossing her arms.

Lu Ten did not feel comfortable with this other woman anymore now than he had when he met her. He could have sworn Jess was purposely squeezing her breasts together to add to his discomfort. Then Hikari was there with gentle hands placed firmly on each of his shoulders. The action was meant to calm Lu Ten, but also to reestablished her claim to him. Not that Hikari thought Jess wasn't trust worthy, she just made her affinity for men known. And she wasn't going to claim Lu Ten as one of her conquests. "I'm sorry for this Lu Ten, Jess is just leaving –"

"No I'm not."

"Please Jess, we'll talk later –"

She ignored Hikari and addressed Lu Ten directly. "I'm going to watch the kids tonight."

"Oh – Okay?" He was utterly baffled and glance in Hikari's direction to make sure he had given the correct answer.

"No she's not. Lu Ten, go play with the kids for a minute –"

"I should've told Madam, you now."

"There are things I should tell her about you too, so just please –"

"It's not fair to string him along for nothing."

"It's not like that."

"And even if you did do anything, you have no privacy!"

"We're fine here –"

"Where the kids can hear you?"

"Don't get me started about what they can hear!"

"I offered you my apartment –"

"Please! Please, go –"

"Why're you so afraid to sleep with him?"

That silenced Hikari's argument completely and Lu Ten realized what exactly they were talking about. Her hands were still placed on his shoulders, but Hikari had not really looked directly at him since meeting him at the door. Now she raised her eyes to his, her checks pale and flushed at the same time. He could see her trembling deep inside, fear and uncertainty etched in those gorgeous eyes.

Lu Ten was surprisingly calm despite how uncomfortable he was with the subject. Carefully he took each of her hands and tugged her to him. Hikari's lips quaked and she nodded in agreement to a reason he could not name. He brought her into an embrace and kissed her temple. Once she was safely tucked in the curve of his shoulder, Lu Ten turned his attention to Jess. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think either of us is ready for . . . for a more intimate relationship."

Jess stood smiling dreamily at the pair and slowly shook her head. "Incredible." Lu Ten let out a sigh thinking it was over and gave Hikari a reassuring squeeze. "You two are more than ready, but do whatever you like then. I'll have the kids fed and in bed by the time you get back."

Lu Ten nodded in concurrence before doing a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Just go for a walk." Her order let no room for more question.

_I heard Ursa before I saw her. She was trying to hide it, but she was crying in the corridor in front of me. I should've walked away, but I couldn't just stand there listening and not do anything. "Ursa?"_

_She wiped her eyes and smiled, putting on a completely composed face. "Oh – Lu Ten, I didn't hear you."_

_I frowned. "Were you crying?"_

_"No, no, no – the flowers are blooming, I must have gotten pollen in my eyes or something. I'm fine."_

_She wasn't convincing anyone. She didn't even look like she believed herself. "Really?"_

_"I . . ." She bowed her head. "Why is it that both you and your father can see right through people?"_

_I shrugged trying to keep the mood light. "Like father like son."_

_"Yeah . . ." She put her hands into the sleeves of his gown. "General Iroh is not like his father."_

_That made me smile. "He is a little different."_

_Ursa smiled too. "Quirky is a better word." She chuckled smiling to herself. "Your father is a very god man."_

_"Yeah. So –." She turned a smile on me and I choked on my words. I don't know why I started acting nervous around her, but after Zuko was born everything changed. "Umm . . . so are you alight?"_

_She nodded. "Your Uncle and I only had an argument. I shouldn't let it affect me, but –" She shrugged. "It's really nothing. Just a 'lovers' spat'." She smiled then. "But thank you for the concern."_

_"Of course. But if you need to talk, I'm here."_

_She put a hand on my shoulder still smiling. "Lu Ten can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Just between us?"_

_"Anything."_

_She took a deep breath. "What do you think of Zuko?"_

_I had to laugh at that. "What kind of a question is that?"_

_"A serious one." Her eyes were pleading me to say something. Anything – but she wanted something in particular. "I just need to know."_

_I cleared my throat. "Zuko's great." That wasn't good enough so I kept going. "He's quiet, really determined and learns fast." She brightened a little at that so I ran with it. "He's getting better with his firebending – And he doesn't burn things as much so that's –"Ursa started laughing. "What?"_

_"You! You are so like your father you don't even know."_

_I shrugged defensively. "What?" _

_"If he was here, he'd start talking about how handsome my son is – or that how inquisitive he is and that's what he sees. It's nice to hear."_

_"But?"_

_"But not what Ozai thinks." _

_"What does he think?"_

_She sighed. "Zuko is gentle and sweet; everything Ozai doesn't want his son to be."_

_"He's only four."_

_"And he plays catch with a ball while Azula plays with a flame."_

_Now I saw where she was going. "He's just a late bloomer; a lotta kids are like that. Besides, Azula is gifted, it's not fair to compare him to her."_

_"I know that, but Ozia won't hear it." She shook her head. "He thinks his training is a waste of time."_

_"How is Zuko supposed to learn without his training?" Sometimes my Uncle was an idiot. Stop training Zuko because he was a little slow? That's absurd! And I don't use the word 'absurd' very often._

_Ursa shook her head, battling back the tears. "I don't know. But Zuko's supposed to start school in a few months and Ozai wants him tutored." _

_"Wait – Zuko's not being enrolled in the Royal Academy?"_

_A haggard breath escaped her. "No." _

_"But that's not right."_

_"Ozai is always right."_

_I scoffed at that. "No one is always right. He's just stubborn." _

_Ursa nodded. "And that's one thing Zuko definitely got that from his father."_

_It was a hollow joke and made me worry more. "Ursa, I don't know exactly what was said, and I'm not asking, but I'm sure Uncle will rethink that thoughtless decision. It doesn't excuse the fact that he hurt you, and no matter what that was wrong. Where is he anyway?"_

_"I haven't seen him in hours."_

_"What?!" That was unacceptable. "He hasn't apologized yet?"_

_Ursa smiled to herself and raised her sad eyes to meet mine. "This is about the point in the conversation where your dad goes and has a chat with my husband."_

_Now, I cared about Ursa, but Uncle would NOT like it if I talked to him the way Dad did. If Dad was back from his campaign, maybe I would have considered going with him to talk to Uncle, but I wasn't crazy enough to go alone. "I don't think that would help."_

_She laughed good-naturedly. "Neither do I." Then I found her hugging me and tensed up. She pushed me back with a light smile. "Thank you Lu Ten."_

_"For what?"_

_She slowly shook her head. "I don't know. For just being a friend to me when I needed one, I suppose."_

_"Then in that case, you're welcome." We shared a laugh. Maybe I had done something right and just maybe – I was a little like Dad. That made me feel great! I'd always wanted have some shred of his wisdom and right now, I did. _

_We started walking down the hall when Ursa smiled over at me. "Your going to make a girl very happy one day, Lu Ten."_

_"Oh, I-I don't know about that." I sounded like a frog the way I croaked that out._

_"No, you will. Because you are going to remember the one thing that other men forget."_

_"I will?"_

_"Yes." She gave me a sly eye._

_"And . . . what is that?" _

_"The give and take."_

_"The what?"_

_She laughed. "You'll remember that it –" She paused. "You'll remember not to take more from your lover than you give back."_

_"How could anyone forget that?"_

_"You'd be surprised."_

It was a peaceful night. Lu Ten laced his fingers with Hikari's and the two strolled hand in hand, drinking in the stillness of the night. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. There was too much to say and even more to not to. They both had secrets and knew it, but weighing truth against the tranquility of ignorance was a heavy task. It was so much easier to get lost in the darkness of the night and ignore the twinge of guilt.

They had walked aimlessly a good while, when Hikari urged him in a specific direction. He followed until they came upon a small clearing with fresh spring grass underfoot. Hikari's hand slipped from his to remove her slippers. Lu Ten hopped from one foot to the other to get his foul old boots off, praying that Hikari didn't notice the smell. Once they finished, their hands magnetically reconnected. They walked a few more paces with their shoes in their free hand, feeling the cool earth between their toes, before coming upon a small shrine in the center of the field. Both knelt down in front of it. There was hardly a sliver of moon to light the night, but the billions of stars against the inky sky made up for it. Still, Lu Ten had to resist the urge to light a small flame on the low altar.

That is when he noticed it. The structure was the very like of those in the palace gardens; it had the pointed-sloped roof of his home, the same bleached stone, the same incense bowel to hold a flame. It was a Fire Nation shrine. But why here?

As if she had read his thoughts, Hikari broke their silence. "My father – well the man I called my father build this as a reminder of his home across the sea. We'd come here to pray for the end of the war." Lu Ten heard her, but kept his eyes on the shrine. Did she know it wasn't an Earth Kingdom monument? "He died a long time ago." It got quiet again, but it wasn't peaceful as before. Hikari sighed and threw herself backward to lie on the grass with her eyes on the stars. "I'm sorry about what Jess said."

Lu Ten smiled and lowered himself onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize for her."

"I know but . . ." She closed her eyes. "Madam has been suspicious. I guess she's trying to help."

Lu Ten turned towards her. "Why do you stay with that – Madam?"

Hikari laughed at his near slip of a curse and turned to face him. "She's really not as bad as you think. Just rough around the edges."

"You can say that again."

"Yeah." Her mood darkened. "Besides, there aren't many other options for a girl with no family."

Lu Ten found her lips and lingered a tender kiss. He pulled back to say something – a word of comfort he was sure – but whatever it was he couldn't speak it. Their eyes held until Hikari's glossed over with tears and she turned her head away. There was nothing else for her. Even this budding courtship could go no further. Hikari had no money to marry and Lu Ten couldn't bring her back to the Fire Nation with him. What could she be to him then? And for that matter, what was she to him now? He swallowed the thoughts, but the sore ache in his throat made the action painful. He didn't want to hurt her feelings in any way. But he was already betraying her trust as it was.

The Prince watched a tear run down her cheek and across her nose. She knew. She knew as well as he did that this could not last; that it was just a happy dream that they must wake up from. Suspicion had been raised on both sides now, the promises of children and prostitutes guarding their secret affair. Lu Ten cupped he cheek and brought her eyes back to his, brushing the tear away with his thumb. A heartbreaking smile met him. Lu Ten wasted no time pulling Hikari into him, cooing soft, meaningless words in her ear. She held onto him, gripping his long shaggy hair at the base of his skull. He shivered, pulling her closer; a firm hand on the small of her back. They were flush against one another; front to front, body to body, laying on the grass under the stars.

As beautiful as the moment was, Lu Ten's mind betrayed him. He felt her female form; her cheek, neck, arms, legs, breasts, waist, hips – all soft where they touched his firm male body like the piece of a puzzle. Then there was the smell all around him – _her_ smell – suffocating his senses. He ground his teeth, his body was rapidly heating up and he tried to suppress it to the point of shuddering in her arms. He didn't want to let her go, but he was afraid. Hikari was the embodiment of his deepest fear and greatest desire.

"Shh . . . Lu Ten."

His grip on her had tightened, making Hikari shake along with his arms. "I –"

"Please Lu Ten, calm down." Her words were tender, soft and warm.

They were to close, he was going to hurt her. He tried telling himself that he would never let anything happen to her, but that small voice was fading into a blur of red and screams were ringing in his ears. He hissed out a breath desperate to relax. Hikari's fingers massaged his scalp sending pleasurable chills down his spine directly into his groin, but he couldn't let that happen either.

He loosed his hold on her swiftly, blinking wildly until he found two smiling eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded, feeling a bead of sweat run down his brow. "Fine." He flopped onto his back and exhaled.

Hikari turned onto her side next to him, still twining his hair in her fingers. "I thought I lost you for a second."

"I think you did." She removed her hand from his hair and ran her fingers down his sideburns. Lu Ten caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, keeping her hand close to his lips. He just needed to breath. "What happened to your father?" The Prince didn't know how the words found their way to his mouth, but they were said and there was no taking them back. It was the first direct question that had even been asked between them. Hikari's eyes fluttered in surprise, but she smiled reassuringly when his face fell. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay." She pushed herself to sit up. Lu Ten was suddenly very cold and felt totally helpless laying there without her next to him. "Sit with me?" He gladly sat up. Hikari scooted close to him and he put his arm across her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder smiling to herself. "This maybe weird, but you kind of remind me of my father."

It was a weird thing to say and Lu Ten didn't quite know how to take the comment. Was it even a good thing?

"He was a strong man, but easygoing and soft spoken too. And always warm, like you. But he –" She paused briefly. "But he was from the Fire Nation."

Lu Ten swallowed hard.

"Before I was born, my mother was taken to the Fire Nation because she was a bender. One of my grandparents escaped from a raid ship before they got to the Fire Nation and started a life in the Earth Kingdom. I'm pretty sure they were taken from the Water Tribe because my mother was a waterbender."

Lu Ten's lips parted in shock. No one ever escaped. At least, that's what he had been told. If someone could get away from a ship though; why not a prison too? The thought gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. There could be fugitives and benders assimilating themselves within his country spreading dissention or plotting a revolt from the inside. He shifted uncomfortably and listened.

"Anyway, she was taken and didn't escape so she was jailed overseas. She got pregnant on the way over."

Lu Ten was stunned, disgusted by his own people. "A soldier?"

Hikari nodded somberly. "But it's not what you think. It was one of her cellmates, a desperate Earth Kingdom soldier. I don't know if he was a bender or what. I don't even know if he was just one man."

Lu Ten hugged her closer wishing she hadn't compared him to her father then. "I'm not that man."

"That man was not my father." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Daddy was a guard in the prison where my mother was taken." The innocent term of endearment Hikari used made Lu Ten smile. "He took pity on her and did what he could to help her. He even got her to a doctor when she went into labor. But she'd been hurt so badly by the whole ordeal, it had affected her mind. She didn't want anything to do with me and was put back in her cell. Daddy tried to talk to her, but she refused to speak. He said the doctors told him the most humane thing to do was to kill me and go on with life. But he couldn't do it, so he took me home with him and was kicked out of his house by his family. They thought he had dishonored them with an illegitimate child and he couldn't convince them otherwise. So he had no where to go and a day old infant to care for without the slightest idea what to do with me." She smiled sadly. "He was so kind."

Pride swelled inside of him. This father of hers had proven that there was goodness in men and in his people. Hikari saw their honor, but a bloody war is what it would take to convince the rest of the world. The irony could not have been more pronounced. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Daddy, was scared that I was going to die; so, he went back to my mother's cell and begged her to nurse me. He tried everything but she only responded when he said he'd take her home." She laughed mirthlessly. "She didn't care if I died as long as she was free."

Lu Ten placed a kiss on her temple and nuzzled her. "I care."

"You're one of two. And the other one's dead." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Lu Ten brought his other arm up to embrace her securely.

"I can think of about fourteen more people that care about you."

She hummed. "I really stay for the children."

"Is there more?" Hikari nodded against him. "I'd like to hear, if you'd tell it."

"Yeah . . .but Lu Ten, would you . . ." She blushed nervously and Lu Ten cocked his head. "Would you hold me again?"

Lu Ten look at his arms around her confused. "I thought I was."

"I just – never mind." Her blush deepened.

Lu Ten smiled, laying them both back down, one arm around her middle while the other held her hand. Hikari cuddled up onto his chest and looked up at him. "Are you going to be ok?"

He hesitated. "I'm good. Just – keep talking."

Hikari bit her lip and nodded. "We were heading north, my mother wanted to go to the North Pole. Daddy figured that's where she was from, but found out later that she'd never been there before. He'd never been outside of the Fire Nation and was lost more often than not. He didn't find that he was very welcome either, no matter how nice he acted. He told me that was the hardest time of his life. He thought about how easy it would have been to walk away and go back home, but he didn't know where his home was. And he couldn't leave me either. He said he was smitten the moment he looked in my eyes."

Lu Ten pulled her closer, thinking back to the first time he really looked at her eyes. It was easy to be enchanted by them. They were more stunning then anything he had ever seen and beyond compare.

That's when Hikari's tone changed. "I was only about six months old when my mother disappeared. Daddy didn't know where she went, but she took everything she could – money, food, clothes – everything except for me." Her voice cracked a bit. "That's how Daddy figured out she was gone. He heard me crying in the middle of the night and got up to find me on the ground where her sleeping mat had been. She just dropped me there on the dirt and left us."

Lu Ten compressed her to him with a whisper. "My Hikari . . ."

"Daddy named me." He could feel her tears wetting through his shirt. Lu Ten did not for an instant relax his embrace. "He's the only one who ever called me that – his Little Light. I don't know why I told you my name, but I did."

Hikari shook with tears. Lu Ten's lips moved on their own, landing anywhere he could place them. He needed to be closer to her – a part of her. He would kiss her tears away and show her with own his body how precious she was to him; how he cherished her, how he loved her. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind a voice was telling him and he shouldn't be reacting to her grief with arousal, but all the blood had already left his brain and focused his better judgment elsewhere.

"And then he died, Lu Ten. He got sick and we didn't have any money for medicine. I could've gotten the money. I was old enough t-t-to . . . do what Jess does. I'd get paid so much because it would be my first time. But Daddy begged me not to. He said everything would be alright. It was going to be okay. He made me promise never to sell my body and I promised. But he was dying – I didn't want him to die. If I had done it – he would be here. He wasn't old, he just got sick. I could've-could've saved him. But I promised. I promised. I promised!"

"Hikari." She sucked in an arduous breath between her sobs. "Hikari." Lu Ten's voice was soft, but the name seemed to calm her. "Hikari." He carefully rolled her over, moving his aching erection away from her body on his hands and knees above her. "Hikari." He laid innocent kisses all over her face and neck; between each one he whispered her name. "Hikari . . . Hikari . . .Hikari . . ."

She was still hiccupping air to quell her aching heart, when he heard it. "Lu Ten."

Her breathy tone stirred him. It was his lover's call, he knew that for sure. A ragged cry burst from his throat and he clenched his eyes shut. He was mortified. "Please . . . I can't."

Hikari reached her hand up to hold his face and look him straight in the eye. She studied him and gently spoke sniffling. "Tell me."

He nodded repeatedly, grinding his teeth in anguish. He was at her mercy, feeling more vulnerable and exposed than he ever had. "I killed my mother in childbirth." He panted collecting himself and closed his eyes again. Hikai waited patiently. "My Dad says she loved me, but she didn't even know me. How could she love me? They loved each other and I selfishly took her away from him. He didn't tell me until my aunt nearly died in child birth. I can still her screaming . . . when I hold you. I don't want to loose anyone that way and I never want to put a woman through that kind of pain. I never want to be the cause of an innocent's death. So I run whenever I get too close. I won't hurt the woman I love, not when I can stop it." He opened his eyes to see hers glistening with unshed tears. "I can't do that to _you_. Hikari."  
Hikari looked as though she were in a trance. She held his face in her hands then let them run over his shoulders, onto the collar of his tunic and down his chest until she reached the sash holding the fabric of his shirt closed. He whimpered when she pulled it loose and gasped when she undid her own sash. He didn't look, he held her eyes. Hikari, let her arms lay above her head and looked at him seriously. "I promised my father this: never to sell my body and that I would only share it with a man that I love and who loves me. Have I found him?"

Lu Ten was breathing hard but didn't dare move otherwise. He wanted her as he had never wanted another person, his body very ready to claim her. He was dizzy with excitement and terror, each feeling warring for dominance of his brain. All he could see was Hikari's eyes, their color dimmed by the night, but no less dazzling. She trusted him enough to share her past, her fears, and now her body. Hikari had professed her love for him in the best way she knew how. Now it was his turn. And Lu Ten deeply loved this woman.

Lu Ten leaned down and touched his lips to her forehead. He heard Hikari take in a shape breath. His eyes met hers momentarily with a soft smile before closing again and pushing himself to sit up. Keeping his eyes closed, Lu Ten took off his shirt and laid it carefully over Hikari's body. When he opened his eyes, she was holding the shirt around herself and getting up to sit on her knees. "I didn't trust my self to fix your clothes back for you."

There was confusion in Hikari's eyes but she still smiled. "Thank you." Lu Ten nodded, filling his lungs with a deep breath. The prince lit a small flame in the palm of his hand and set the incense bowl a light. Hikari's face fell, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Lu-Lu Ten?"

"I'm not the man you think I am."

_What happen that night . . . what was said – what we did! I can't even begin to explain what happened. And until you've experienced trust with tears, sweat, and blood, I don't think it's possible to understand the kind of love we made that night. There were no more secret between us. I told her everything and I gave her everything that I was and Hikari did the same for me. _

_Agni, I truly loved her. I married her that night – I made a commitment to honor and protect her all the days of my life. Right there, under the sliver of moon with a billion stars as our witnesses. _

_I miss Dad and Hikari excruciatingly. Heartache is the one pain you take with you to the grave and all you wish is that some agonizing physical torture would take its place. Death wouldn't hurt half as much if your memories died with your body._


	10. Conflicted

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Conflicted

_The things that happened between us – physically – will stay between us. I respect Hikari far too much to cheapen our intimacy by telling everyone and his brother how we had sex. It was __**our**__ union. No one else's. It was prefect. _

_I only wish I could say that we shared my last 270 days happily together. But I can't. Dad told me once, that the greatest gifts are those given selflessly. Those are your treasures and should be cherished for as long as you live. I never had anything worthy of being a treasure, until Hikari came into my life . . . I was never worthy of her._

A firebender can feel the sun, even the smallest touch of warmth on their skin. The sun gives life to all things, but for one it blesses with its power, the sun is a part of their very soul. Lu Ten's eyes peeled open and he looked up at the sky above him as the pink of morning consumed the black of night. Only a handful of the stars twinkled above him and soon they would all fade out. The morning air was crisp and a gentle breeze moved though the grass making him keenly aware of just how naked he was. Hikari made a small sound and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her hair soothingly, exhaling a warm breath to raise his body heat for her.

Lu Ten didn't move. He knew what moving would mean. It would mean returning to reality. The reality of war. And separation. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Hikari, feeling the softness of her bare skin where he touched. The war had to stop. It had to. He could loose her forever if the fighting continued. And Lu Ten would not have that.

Lu Ten felt Hikari's lips press against his shoulder and she mumbled something softly. He looked down at her. She was still asleep, her hair a tangled mess of copper waves splayed across his pale chest. A touch of sleep crusted in the corners of her eyes and her lips were parted for her light breathing leaving a trickle of drool smeared on his abdomen. She was as naked as he, still flushed and glistening with sweat from their last coupling; his scent was all over her as hers must surely have been on him.

The prince was sure that no mortal man had ever awaken to a more intoxicatingly beautiful sight.

Lu Ten took up one of her hands and kissed the inside of her wrist. Slowly a smile crept across his lover's face and the hand moved to cradle his cheek. Hikari's eyes opened drowsily and met his. The need to taste those smiling lips took over Lu Ten and he pulled her above him into a deep kiss. Hikari eagerly returned his fervor, intertwining her fingers in his hair. They broke the kiss and silently examined the other person that lay flush against their body – memorizing ever last detail. Hikari let two fingers follow the line of his cheek while Lu Ten cupped her jaw rubbing his index finger behind her ear. Behind them the light in the sky was growing. Soon their dream would be at an end.

Lu Ten licked his lips looking for just the right words to say to his lady. But that didn't happen. "I'm sorry about the morning breath."

Hikari giggled and kissed him again. She cocked her head with a smirk in playful thought. "I think you taste alright." They shared a laugh and Hikari laid her head down on his shoulder. Lu Ten held her securely against him, feeling her yawn and rub her eyes from where she lay on his chest. "I'm so late."

"So am I." Lu Ten sat up, taking Hikari with him. She hissed through her teeth as he moved her. "You okay?"

She nodded biting her lip. "I wasn't ready to move so fast." She averted her eyes from him suddenly self-conscious, making a feeble attempt to cover her breasts with her forearms.

Lu Ten's eyes widened with worry and he tenderly raised Hikari's chin. She had bled for him. She hadn't been forced to endure a rape or loveless coupling, but Lu Ten cursed himself so mercilessly it took everything in Hikari's power to convince him that she was okay and coax him to enter her a second time. Yet even after multiple sessions of love making, Lu Ten still hadn't fully believed Hikari was fine. "Agni – you said I didn't hurt you."

Hikari shook her head with a smile. "You could never hurt me Lu Ten."

"But –"

"Shh . . ." Hikari pulled his face to hers, receiving a pleasurable groan from her partner. "You're such a stubborn man." Hikari smiled slyly. Lu Ten decided she was alright and ran his hands up and down her back before covering her mouth with his. Their passion rapidly escalated and they sat blindly in the other's arms. Hikari was repositioning herself to sit straddling Lu Ten's waist, when a potent jab in his ribs rudely broke the couple's caress.

"This is the pool you've been dipping into?!"

_I should've killed him. _

It only took enough time for Hikari to gasp, before Lu Ten had her covered with the closest article of clothing he could reach, holding her face protectively against his chest so the intruder's eyes had no access to any part of his lover. He kept his own body between them with his back to the trespasser, not caring in the slightest that he was stark naked. He didn't need to turn around to know who had entered their refuge. "Get _out_ of here Lao!"

"You're only lucky I found you before the other guys did!"

Lu Ten glared over his shoulder, coming just short of roaring at his comrade. "LEAVE!"

Lao was quiet for a moment, giving himself enough time to reign in his own rage. "What does she know?"

Lu Ten's voice was venomously low. "She doesn't concern you."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for you?! I could have killed you just now! If anyone wanted you dead –"

"No one knows."

"Oh really? So how long have you been 'bathing' with her?"

"Go away, Lao!"

"I should have stopped you! I knew I should have put an end to whatever you were doing when we were in that village –"

Lu Ten grit his teeth together hard; Lao _had_ known. "You don't know what your talking about –"

"I know that's that washer woman you defended. No one could forget those legs." He paused, but when Lu Ten didn't argue back he continued. "The pair that are wrapped around your torso."

Lu Ten was beyond angry then, it was a wonder his teeth hadn't shattered. He didn't trust his voice; he wanted to tear into Lao – rip out his eyes for what he had seen, cut out his tongue to stop him from speaking about it and burn off his legs so he couldn't interrupt them again. Although he'd never even considered doing something so savage before in his life, the ideas were VERY temping.

"Lu Ten." Hikari's words were faint, but he heard her. Pushing herself off his chest she looked directly into his eyes. He tried to say he was sorry, tired to tell her he loved her, that it was going to be alright, but all the only words he could speak were with his eyes. Hikari understood. As gently as a breeze she placed a kiss on his lips and draped her arms around his neck, one hand pressing his head to her shoulder.

Lu Ten clung to her, his vulnerability replacing his anger. "I won't loose you."

Hikari didn't answer him. Instead, she moved him back chewing her lip and called over his shoulder. "Sir, will you give us a minute?" Lu Ten gaped blankly at her.

Lao sneered. "I'm not leaving here without that man."

"You don't have to leave, just – a moment?"

Lao agreed silently and Lu Ten felt Hikari begin to move away from him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Lao was not facing them before allowing her to fully escape his protection. As she stood up, Lu Ten caught hold of her hips and placed a kiss on the gentle rise of her belly just below her navel. Hikari ran her hand over his hair savoring the touch before aiding him to his feet. He made sure she was dressed completely before he so much as glanced at his discarded trousers.

"Finished?" Lu Ten shot Lao a death glare, but his lieutenant hadn't turned around to see it.

Then Hikari was in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. "I was a fool to think I could keep you. I just hope I wouldn't have to let you go so soon."

Lu Ten embraced her but he didn't understand. "You have me . . . all the days I live I'm yours –"

She shook her head pressing away from his arms. She looked at him directly, her irises shaking to hold back her emotions. "You have to go." She paused. "And you can't come back."

"What?"

She straightened herself to collect her nerves, but her quaking lip betrayed her. "We can't see each other anymore."

Lu Ten shook his head. "Yes we can – I can't just leave you now."

It was Lao who answered. "It wouldn't be the first time a man bedded a woman and left."

Lu Ten turned to lung at him but Hikari pulled him back to face her. "He's right." Lu Ten looked as though he was going to break. Hikari embraced him urgently. "_You_ have the power to end this war. I can't hold you back."

"Hikari." His voice cracked. "I love you."

She found his lips and he could feel the hot tears that had freed themselves from both their eyes. "And know that I will always love you. But you've seen what this war has done to divide the nations and you can change things – tell your family, your father! Tell anyone who will listen to you; you _are_ going to be the Fire Lord one day."

"You told her."

Both lovers ignored Lao. "You are the most important thing in the world to me –"

"What if I was used against you? My life means nothing, but yours . . . I couldn't live if something happened to you."

"Every life means something – especially yours." The prince paused, pulling her closer to him. "But the last thing I want is for any harm to come to you because of me." Hikari nodded and started to break away from his hold. Lu Ten desperately drew her face in his hands. "I will come for you."

She shook her head. "You can't. You have a duty to your country and your people. You have to go back – take a wife –"

"I have."

"A noble woman –"

"No."

"Have children with her –"

"No."

"Be the prince that you are and change the attitude of the world!" She was trembling. "Lu Ten – We have to . . ." She shook her head and looked away. "We have to forget."

"Never." Lu Ten kissed her soundly. "I _will_ come back for you."

"Lu Ten –"

"Hikari." The was no mistaking the truth in his eyes. Even from where Lao stood he knew the prince was serious. "I will have you beside me as my wife. Only you. I need you with me, to help me. I can't finish this without you."

"But the court – it's not normal –"

"I don't care what's normal – or what the idiots at court will think – I will come for you Hikari, and marry you properly; or I'll live the rest of my life a bachelor. Nothing in this world could ever make me love you less and I'll be damned if something I can stop separates us. I will end this war any way I can, I promise you that. Just don't say goodbye; I'll be with you sooner than you know."

Hikari smiled that smile she reserved only for him. "Then I'll wait for you."

Lu Ten kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. "I love you."

"I love you." Hikari glanced around Lu Ten at Lao, before she hesitantly parted from him and walked across the grass, disappearing under the trees. Lu Ten didn't even get to walk her safely home. The wrenching pain in his heart ravaged through his body until he was shaking in anguish.

"She's a strong woman."

Lu Ten ground his teeth, clenched his fists and exhaled a breath of flame before he turned around to face Lao. He was openly crying, but he didn't care. The pain was unbearable otherwise. After a moment a silence, he breathed. "Spirits, why?"

"You told her who you were?"

"Yes."

"You are a fool, Prince."

"How dare you –"

"How dare I?! That woman had more sense in her brain then you have in your entire body. And we both know what part of you was doing the thinking."

"You don't know anything!"

"You're better off doing what she said and forgot her."

"I won't!"

"Then go get another woman right now – any one I don't care – you'll forget her soon enough."

"How can you even suggest that?!"

"Lu Ten." Lao's voice lowered. "Loving a woman is the most dangerous thing you could do. It messes with your mind. It's better to stay aloof, take what you want and turn your back. You'll go home a hero to men anda god to women that way."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm truthful."

Lu Ten shook his head. A few hour ago he held Hikari in his arms, promising his life and fidelity to her alone – now what? He had Lao telling him to be unfaithful to his lover and telling him she meant nothing! He felt like half a man without her – she meant everything. The will to fight left him as the reality of the situation set in.

Hikari was gone.

"I can't forget her, Lao."

Lao nodded solemnly. "I know." Not waiting for Lu Ten to follow, Lao started walking in the direction of their camp. "I'll tell the guys I found you face down in the river. We'll see how many baths you'll take after everyone knows you can't swim."

_I was sneaky – Very sneaky. Sneaky like a panther-cat. Dad didn't have any idea I was there. He was just sipping his tea with his back turned to me. I had him exactly where I wanted him. Carefully I moved into position. _

_Dad sighed loudly. "If only I had someone to share this delicious tea with me. Tea always tastes better with a friend to share it with."_

_Oh, I'll share tea with you Dad. Just wait. He took another sip of his tea and let out another deep sigh. "If only Lu Ten were here; he loves ginseng tea."_

_I did love it. But I couldn't let that distract me. Take another sip Dad. You won't know what hit you. It felt like my eyes were going to bulge out of my head as I watched Dad raise the cup – I leapt from the tree – _

_And Dad ducked. _

_I hit the ground and rolled to my feet. He was laughing. "Aww, Dad! You knew I was there the whole time?!"_

_Dad chuckled. "Come sit with me and have some tea."_

_"Grrr-ah!" I leap at him again. _

_Dad caught me like it was nothing and turned me upside-down. "Do you surrender?"_

_"No!" I tried to wiggle free and pry his hands off my ankles_

_"Oh no?" Dad let go of one of my legs and started to tickle me._

_"No – help! Dad not far!!"_

_"Give up yet?"_

_"NEVER!"_

_Dad laughed and swung me right-side-up, catching me in the air. "You're a determined boy – you'll make a great soldier one day."_

_I flexed my muscles . . . well what little muscle I had. "I'm going to be the best! Just like you Dad."_

_Dad smiled and put me down to pour me a cup of tea. "Yes you will."_

_I hoped eagerly up next to him. "I'll fight with you when you go to war! I'll be your most loyal lieutenant, you see! I'll fight right beside you for our country."_

_"That will be a long time from now, Lu Ten."_

_"I'll make you proud Dad. I will."_

_"I am already proud of you, my son."_

_"But you'll be prouder when I bring glory to the our family!"_

_"'More proud' not 'prouder', Lu Ten."_

_"You'll be that too."_

_Dad smiled kindly and handed me the cup. "As long as you are my son I am the proudest man alive."_

_Did he mean that? I looked at the tea and then back up at him. It looked like he did . . . "Really?"_

_Dad nodded. "I am proud just watching you grow."_

_I slumped down and took a sip from my cup. "But I'm not very sneaky."_

_"You're learning so quickly, I'm very proud of that."_

_"And I get in trouble a lot."_

_"And I'm still proud of you."_

_"Even when I'm bad?"_

_"I can't say I'm not angry, but I see you learning from your mistakes. You are becoming an honorable young man. Nothing could make a father more proud than to know he raised his son right."_

_"But what if I mess up really bad? Or shame us?"_

_"I only hope that you will use the wisdom I have taught you to make the right choices."_

_"You won't be proud of me then though." There had to be something that would make him less proud of me. Not that I wanted there to be, but it didn't seem possible. _

_"Lu Ten, I love you and there is nothing in this world that will ever change the way I see you."_

_I hugged onto him immediately. "I love you too Dad."_

After being marched back to camp like a guilty two year old, Lu Ten holed up in the command tent and submerged himself in paperwork refusing to speak to anyone. When the other soldiers figured out the prince wouldn't talk, the men asked Lao their questions, but he didn't say anything about what had happened either. That didn't settle Lu Ten in the least. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered – they would have laughed it off and slapped Lu Ten on the back knowingly. But Lao would hold it deep inside until it was the right moment to use what he knew against the prince. Lao knew what Hikari looked like and he knew where to find her. One wrong step and that was it.

Lu Ten threw down his ink brush and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He could run. He could go back to the village, find his lover and run. They could leave the war behind and just live each day for the other person. It would be a beautiful life – nothing and no one could restrict their love. They would be free.

But it was Hikari's own words that deterred him. She had been the one to part them; she wanted him safe. She wanted him to stop the war and believed that he had the power to do so. But could he stop it? Would his grandfather even listen? Maybe . . . but if he returned to the Fire Nation without Hikari it could be years before he could find her again. Would she wait that long? What if she found someone else? What if he was forced to marry some noble woman? How could he lie with another woman who wouldn't understand anything about his fears? And to forget Hikari? That was impossible. What kind of a man would he be to leave her?

Then Lu Ten started thinking about the children she cared for. The war had taken everything from them; they had nothing and no one. No one but Hikari. Where would they be if she left them to abscond with him? He thought of his comrades – the brave men who he had left their homeland to fight the war; men who were willing to die for their country. What kind of a man would he be if he deserted them? He'd be abandoning his people, his Nation, the men and woman who served his family faithfully – everyone! He'd be a coward if he left – a spineless coward living each day in absolute bliss with a woman he sincerely loved. He would be dishonored for the rest of his life.

He would be a traitor. If there was one thing Lu Ten was not, it was a traitor. He was Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. He was loyal to a fault. The reason he was so torn, was for his loyalties; one to his homeland and one to Hikari. He had a duty to his country and to his lady and now he was caught in the cross roads. He was no deserter, but these were traitorous thoughts. It was the war that needed to end to bring balance back to the world and to his life. How could he have even think those things? What would his father think?

"Dad . . ." he breathed out load. His father had to know about Hikari. The General was the one man who could balance the world on his shoulders while sipping a cup of tea.

He found a blank piece of parchment and picked up his brush. What could he say to a noble man like his father? The ink was dripping onto the page, but no words came. He smeared the ink with his thumb, then with his brush, not to form words, but lines and shading against the parchment. He glanced in front of him to where his diadem was watching him on the table. He copied it's likeness on to the paper as it would be tied in his hair. Then Lu Ten touched his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw as Hikari had done so delicately. When the prince's hand touched his lips, Lu Ten found he was smiling.

_"LU TEN!!!!"_

_I was in trouble._

_"Lu Ten, come here this instant!"_

_As innocently as I could, I trudged up to my father. "Is something wrong Dad?"_

_"I want you to tell me." Dad hustled me to my room. I knew what I did. The stupid servants must of told on me. Once inside the room Dad gestured to the walls. And the floor. And my desk. And the dresser . . . okay so maybe I had gone a little over board. "Lu Ten, what were you thinking?"_

_What was I thinking? Dad had been away for months and I was tired of being alone. I didn't have anyone to play with and was stuck in my room. AGAIN. I wasn't thinking! "I got . . . bored?"_

_"Lu Ten you have destroyed your room!"_

_"I didn't destroy it –"_

_"And you ORDERED the servants NOT to clean this mess?"_

_"They were going to mess it up! And I kept my room clean."_

_"This is not clean Lu Ten."_

_"I put away all my clothes and toys – I even made the bed, see?" It wasn't a mess. Just – redecorated. _

_"Well, it's good that you like to clean, because you are going to scrub this paint off by yourself."_

_"But Dad –"_

_"I want it all gone."_

_"NO!" I knew I was in for it even then. I knew better then to back-talk Dad so I blurted out the first defense I could think of. "This is my art!"_

_Dad was not amused and crossed his arms slowly over his chest. "Your art? And what do you call this piece?"_

_"My Room." I can cross my arms too Dad._

_There was a glimmer in Dad's eye that usually meant he knew something I didn't. But I was giving him the fiercest scowl I could. I had to stand my ground now. There was no going back. It was the principle of the thing . . . though I wasn't sure what the principle was yet. "It is an awfully large painting with so many unique areas."_

_"They're all part of the same piece . . . they're just different parts."_

_"Go on."_

_I took I deep breath. "See, the floor is the ocean – you can see the ships and those are sea serpents eating the guys that fell in the water. The desk over there is an island full of savages so they are wearing animal fur and holding spears. Oh – and they have face paint on. The walls are the land where the fighting is happening. The green guys are Earth Kingdom and the black ones are us. We are winning. See all the dead green ones?" I looked at Dad hopefully. Couldn't he see how cool this was?_

_Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Far be it from me to stifle your creativity, but this is unacceptable Lu Ten." _

_"I like it this way."_

_"No, you're just stubborn. And you will clean it. ALL of it." My head fell. "Where are you in this masterpiece?" _

_I tugged Dad over to my wardrobe. I was going to cry. He didn't get it. I opened the doors and showed him the inside panels. I had drawn a picture of me and Dad stilling outside on the grass drinking tea. Nothing could touch us inside the wardrobe, not the war or anything. Dad had been gone so long. And I had missed him so much. All I really wanted was for the war to finish so he could come home. I didn't mean to make him angry. He just got back; we were supposed to be telling me stories and playing Pai Sho. _

_Dad was quietly stroking his bread and looking at the picture. "Lu Ten come here."_

_I couldn't look at him or the tears would come out so I forced my feet in the right direction. "Dad, I'm sorry –" As fast as lightening, he pulled me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder. "I just missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too Lu Ten. My beloved boy . . ." He pulled me back and was smiling with tears in his eyes. "And I love what you have done to your room."_

After a great while, Lu Ten placed his brush down to examine the picture. It was not the best he had ever done since he hadn't used a mirror, but it was his likeness; his father's son with the same eyes, nose, hair, and ears. But his face was long where his father's was quiet round even with a beard extending from it. And his lips weren't quite as full as his father's, nor his mouth as wide. And his eyes were not set as deeply against his brow. He was also his mother's son, whomever she may be. Thinking about her, made him think of Hikari; the strong, elegant woman who Lu Ten had the honor of becoming a part of her body. If only for one night.

Lu Ten ground his teeth, taking up his pen a final time. He wrote one single line, a message to his father. It may have been simple but it expressed what a thousand words could not. It expressed how he missed his home, his dad; how he wanted to proudly introduce Hikari to his father as his wife; and how he wanted to run, and how he hated himself for thinking about betraying his country. But mainly it expressed how much he wanted to war to end: _**General Iroh, I will see you again when victory is obtained. Your loyal son, Lu Ten.**_

The prince sighed and fanned the paper with his hand. He couldn't waste a messenger hawk with a note like this to his father. Messages had to be limited since the beginning of the siege. He wasn't thinking clearly. A scroll rolled off the table and Lu Ten stooped to pick it up. His eyes widened seeing it had unrolled to reveal the plans of Ba Sing Se. Determination took over. "Lieutenant Chen!"

Chen came running into the tent. "Yes sir?"

"Fetch me a hawk. We're taking down the wall."

"What?"

Lu Ten raised his darkened eyes, unsettling the lieutenant. "We're taking. The wall. Down."

"What are your orders sir?" Chen was not sure how to handle his friend's strange behavior.

"Assemble the officers."

Chen hustled out of the room and began barking out orders. Lu Ten found his black armor in the corner and dressed in a manner befitting his office. He held himself up to his full height, his chin high and shoulders back. Cutting a length of ribbon binding one of the scrolls, Lu Ten tided his hair back. His diadem sat on his desk waiting for him. It was a rare thing for him to wear it in the ranks. It was rare for him to where his royal armor, preferring a common soldier's uniform. He looked the part of a prince in the chiseled black plating, and his father told him to play the part of a soldier. Not anymore. A helmet didn't fit over his diadem, but that wouldn't matter. Lu Ten didn't need a helm.

He drew back the door flap of the tent and stepped out into the bright sun. Seeing Lu Ten this way made each of his comrades stop in their tacks and a hush fall over the company. Lu Ten folded his hands behind his back, still holding his portrait. He simply stood as his father would, his voice even and calm, commanding their attention with only his presence. "We are putting an end to this war. To many lives have been ruined by all these years of fighting." He paused and scanned the men. They were all at attention focusing on him. "I want all forces to fall back and draw the enemy's fire away from the wall." He eyed quickly Lao. "The scouts will plant explosives under every cornerstone within a five mile radius of this camp. I want them laden with every last explosive we have. All fire is to be kept away from the wall until the charges are in place. We'll take it down with one fire blast."

Chen spoke up. "That's the plan you sent the General. We don't know if the messengers reached his forces yet; are you sure –"

"I want that wall down by sunset."

Chen bowed, swallowing hard. "Yes my prince."

"We only have one shot at this. Once it is breached, every man standing will rush the wall on my command. Any questions?" Lu Ten waited expecting someone else to say something. But there was only silence. "Dismissed."

The men were in action, running to relay the orders to the front lines. Lu Ten didn't move. He watched and listened. It wouldn't be long. Just a few hours. Lu Ten could wait. He strolled forward to look out over the field. A swarm of black and red moved away from the great walls over the barren earth. He watched as the boulders being hurled from the towers followed their retreat. He gripped the letter in his hand unconsciously. Maybe only an hour.

"My Lord?"

Lu Ten turned his head to Chen's voice. "Yes lieutenant?"

Chen edged closer and bowed extending his arm. "I brought the hawk you wanted, sir."

"Thank you."

Chen watched his friend attach a parchment to the bird with a smile. "You have inspirited the men today. And I for one am honored to be in your service."

Lu Ten nodded and dismissed him with a wave of the hand. He did not feel particularly honorable for some unexplainable reason. Everything was going exactly as it was supposed to, he should feel more . . . something. Only a little longer, then it would all be over.

"So," Lao had silently stepped up to his side fitting his helmet on. "This is what bathing does to you?"

Lu Ten didn't move, keeping a watchful eye on the field.

"Maybe next time we should drown you in your precious pool."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lao smiled to himself. "Then again, it looks like you're finally thinking clearly, so I have to say you chose some pretty good water. Water that many other men would kill to quench themselves within."

"I don't like the way you are talking."

"I didn't think you would." Lao sighed and took a step toward the attack. "Well, it looks like it's my turn to have some fun. Just let me ask you one question, Prince."

Lu Ten looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What Lao?"

"When we get home, will you be bathing yourself in a different pool?"

There was no hesitation in Lu Ten's answer. "Never."

Lao nodded and the scouts descended onto the battle field. Lu Ten watched, stoic as a statue. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing by taking such a great risk. In his heart, he ached miserably. He wasn't sure how he was keeping a smile on his lips. He would be strong for his men – show no weakness, no fear.

_If only Dad had been there. _


	11. Waking Nightmare

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Waking Nightmare

"HIKARI!" It wasn't the first time Lu Ten had awaken screaming his lover's name, though the reasons for his dreams varied greatly. Very few happy memories of their shared passion chose to bless him while he slept; more often than not, it was a nightmare. Over and over he watched her die, each dream growing more intense. Some even left him physically sick and wouldn't release him until he retched.

It had been too long. Five months was a long time to be without her. How could he expect her to wait for him? His body ached to be with her, even the briefest touch would have satisfied the intimacy he craved. He just needed to see her, for his mind's sake. If he knew she was well, maybe he wouldn't dream of her being burned alive by his men or spattered against a rock by his enemies or raped with the point of a bandit's sword or any other horrible death he was forced to watch when he closed his eyes. But the worst dreams beyond a shadow of a doubt, were the ones where Hikari did not die but turned her back on him and fell into the arms of another man, kissing and creasing him willing, without giving Lu Ten a second thought. That night she had been with Lao.

"Lu Ten?" The price leapt to his feet. Chen was standing behind him was a small flame in his hand and concern on his face. "Sir is something wrong?"

Lu Ten shook is head and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Fine. I'm fine." He was panting and nothing in his tone said he was alright. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh." Chen hesitated amused by something. "Do you have those?"

"What?"

"Nightmares. I didn't think a royal had any. I mean, what do you have to worry about?"

The comment was made to encourage him – maybe make him laugh – but Lu Ten just stared at his friend incredulously. "The world for one."

Chen shrugged. "Well, yeah – but it's not like anyone from you family would screw that up."

Lu Ten shook his head with a mirthless laugh. His family had _started_ the bloody war.

"You're born with the divine right to rule."

Lu Ten looked up at Chen honestly. "I make far too many mistake to be called 'divine'."

"I told you not to beat yourself up about that – it was a glorious day."

They both knew what 'that' was. It was the 'glorious day' Lu Ten ordered the walls down. As rash a decision as it was, it had worked; at a price – lives. It was the highest death toll in a single battle since the siege began. Lieutenant Lili's outpost had been sent for when Lu Ten was unable to hold both the eastern front and the new established wall camp with so few men. It was decided that she would take over the command beyond the wall so Lu Ten could put more holes in it while strengthening his weakened troop. After all their work, they missed the official surrender of one of the high-ranking Earth Kingdom generals that his father now held captive. Lao's prophecy of Lu Ten's stolen glory had come to pass, even after doing all the work. But it wasn't that he was bitter, the men that had lost their lives fighting deserved the honor. Not him. And as hard as it was to say it, neither did his father.

"I told you Lu Ten, they knew what they were getting into when they become soldiers."

Maybe it was the shear nonchalance is Chen's manner that put the slightest bit of venom behind Lu Ten's question. "Did they?"

"Of course. We all do. We live our lives our for our country – even in school –" Chen bowed respectfully and began regurgitated the words that were stamped on every Fire Nation citizen's brain. "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet I –"

"Chen." Lu Ten's voice was low.

"Yes Lu Ten?" He raised his head confused.

"Why are you bowing to me?"

"Well, there's usually a portrait of your grandfather, so in it's absence I thought it would be appropriate." Lu Ten didn't move. "You _are_ going to be the Fire Lord one day. And my children will recite a different pledge of allegiance – 'with my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Lu Ten'."

A deep chill permeated his core. Why should that thought frighten him suddenly? He was born to rule. It was in his blood. He knew that since he was a child. "Thank you for the kind words Chen. You're a good friend. But really I'm fine."

Chen smiled with a nod, glancing at his bed roll on the ground. "I still wish you'd sleep in a tent."

"Not with so many good men wounded."

Chen swelled with pride. "That is most honorable of you."

Lu Ten's voice trailed away. "They deserve better . . ."

"What else could they have better? They're alive." Lu Ten had no answer for him. He couldn't give them back their lost limbs or heal the psychological trauma that was slowing making them go mad. He would sleep on the ground. "Can I get you some tea, my lord?"

Lu Ten desperately wanted some tea, a cup of ginseng would keep him awake. Then he wouldn't have to return to dreaming. "Thank you but no, I'll be in the council tent until morning going over strategies and make some there."

Chen looked momentarily disappointed but smiled. "I'll see that the grounds are secure, my prince."

_"I don't get it!" Zuko frowned. He was trying his hardest not to get frustration at himself, but his little white-knuckled fists were shacking with anger. _

_Dad took a deep breath. "Lu Ten could show you if you would let him."_

_"I AM doing what Lu Ten is doing!"_

_"It's ok Zuko," He had such a temper, even at five. "It's hard to get right away."_

_"Why can't I do it?! Azula can!"_

_"I think you need a nap my nephew."_

_Suddenly Zuko was calm and taking up his stance. "No – no I want to try it again."_

_I smiled. "Okay, relax your shoulders . . . Good. Are you grounded?"_

_"Yes." Dad put one finger on Zuko's forehead and pushed lightly. Zuko was on the ground instantly. "How do you keep doing that?!" Zuko growled and fire seethed out between his teeth._

_"Lu Ten, show Zuko how he is standing." _

_I adjusted. _

_"It's the same!"_

_"No," I hate when Dad did this – and with a slight push, I was on the floor that same way Zuko was. "It's not the same at all."_

_"Stand the other way Lu Ten."_

_I smiled, taking the appropriate stance. Zuko was insistent, but he was wrong._

_Dad smiled and pushed but only my head moved. "Very good my son."_

_"But I don't see the difference."_

_Dad smiled and nodded me over to fix Zuko's stance. Now that he would let me. "The difference may be slight my nephew, but firebending most be precise and disciplined otherwise you can loose control. You must be careful. Once you know your basic forms, you will have no trouble mastering the technique."_

_"Then I can throw fireballs without hurting people?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And lightening." I added. _

_"When you get older." Dad gave me a warning look and I nodded. He still remembered when I nearly blew Zuko up. _

_"I wish I was older now." _

_Dad smiled. "You'll grow up faster than you know. Don't rush it."_

_"Dad just doesn't want you to get taller than him." _

_Dad pushed his lips together. Zuko giggled at that. "Life gets too complicated when you're older."_

_I smirked and leaned over Zuko's ear. "Not that much." I loved messing with Dad. _

_"Believe me, when you grow up all you'll want to do is grow back down."_

_Me and Zuko raised an eyebrow at each other. I think I would know what it is like to be grown up and have responsibilities. After all, I was twenty._

_But, Dad is always right._

"Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten looked up from his paper work and straightened himself immediately. In front of him, were two imperial messengers – runners. "Has the General sent you?"

One messenger nodded. "He has m'lord." He held a message up to him. "The general says it is urgent."

They didn't have to tell him that. Lu Ten took the paper and unfolded it. There were blood stains spattered on the document. His first thought was that it was his father's blood until he read the contents – _**Shipment secure on eastern front. Transportation cover as planned. October 26**__**th**__**. **_

The second messenger started to speak. "It was intercepted from a caravan that was crossing the desert. Seems like the Earth Kingdom has been smuggling supplies right behind our back."

Lu Ten lowered the message to address the messengers. "This is for tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"We only intercepted it a two days ago."

"But the General is sure this is an important message."

Lu Ten ground his teeth. "Is there any other information?"

One of the men cleared his throat and the other answered. "None of the captives would talk, most of the died in their interrogation."

That irked the prince.

"They were trying to pass themselves off as refugees and traders."

"A cowardly act."

"Dishonorable to be sure."

Lu Ten didn't hear whatever they said after that and let them talk amongst themselves. A dark reminiscent thought entered his mind as he read over the words again. 480 days into the siege – nearing a year and a half – was it possible that the enemy would finally make good on the intelligence they had acquired from so long ago? Whatever the 'shipment' was the Earth Kingdom had gone to great lengths to keep it out of their reach. Could something be so valuable that they would do the unthinkable? Lu Ten couldn't leave this to chance.

Rising to his feet, the messengers stopped talking to salute. "Report to Lieutenant Chen. Save your strength, I'll be sending you back to my father shortly."

They bowed and exited with Lu Ten on their heels. The most of the officers were lingering around command tent waiting for him when he stepped out. But not the one him needed. "Where's Lieutenant Lao?"

"He took some men into the forest to relieve the watch. He won't be back until morning."

"I want all intelligence reports on my desk. Shi Nu, take up the command – Chen join us when the messengers are feed – Mung, Poon, Quay, and Lee in the counsel tent – Mong Ke, take some men and go after Lao, I need him here!" How was he supposed to review the intelligence documents without the head on intelligence? Even when Lao _was_ doing his job the lieutenant didn't make things any easier on Lu Ten. Maybe it was better that he wasn't there.

They convened for long, unending hours. The various reports only seemed to confirm what they all dreaded: a large amount of weapons and ammunition were secretly being shipped into Ba Sing Se using orphans as their cover. Their plans hadn't changed, but now it wasn't just some ever foreboding savagery that the enemy might attempt. Now they had a date – the very next day. Though, it was only a few hours until dawn as it was. Tension was rising with their apprehension. Lu Ten's nerves were shot. He was downing scolding hot tea like it was ice water. The officers were shouting, the tent was burning hot, his head was pounding and he desperately needed to pee.

"We've doubled the watch and sent ten men along the roads –"

Lu Ten watched someone enter the tent.

"And the river?"

The prince scowled as someone else entered the tent.

"Ten on each bank."

Then someone left.

"That's not enough!"

Someone came in with more tea.

"I doubt a handful of them can even swim!"

The man was pouring him another cup of tea.

"We _should_ make sure they can swim."

Some of the tea sloshed onto the table.

"And move men who are already stationed elsewhere?"

Lu Ten crossed his legs under said table.

"It would leave us vulnerable!"

Then the man with the tea left.

"We can't risk giving them any opening in our defenses."

No, he stopped at the door.

"And what of the scouts?"

Now he left.

"Lieutenant Lao has command."

And someone else left.

"Of course he has command! Why isn't he here with a report? He was sent for an hour ago!"

Lu Ten chugged down his tea.

"He's probably camped in a tree somewhere."

He started tapping his foot.

"Agni knows what they've planned –"

Two more people came into the tent.

"It's good that an experienced officer is on the field then."

And another man.

"We need to know what is going on out there –"

Lu Ten started grinding his teeth back and forth.

"The enemy could be moving!"

Then another person came in.

"We should set more men along the roads!"

On and on and on and on – Lu Ten didn't know how much more he could take. They were going in circles and not getting anywhere. People were pointing everywhere, accusations flying all around him. Men started running in and out of the tent instead of walking and the room was so smoky on top of stifling hot that it made the tea taste lukewarm. Lu Ten was just trying to focus on breathing and keeping a level, unbiased head. That's when ANOTHER person entered with MORE tea.

Lu Ten was on his feet. "NO MORE TEA! I don't want any more disturbances. NONE!" His outburst did little to quiet anyone, his voice drowned in the fray. And of course Lao chose that exact moment to poke his head in the tent. "I said no more disturbances!"

"This can't wait." Some of the officers' attention went to Lao when he spoke and turned their fury on him. Calmly Lao pulled back the door flap and ushered someone inside with extreme care.

The world stopped around Lu Ten and the commotion of his men faded into shadows. There, right there, staring directly back at him, were the eyes of his lady. Lu Ten blinked and shook his head to be sure he wasn't dreaming. But there was no mistaking the two most uniquely dazzling eyes that had ever been created. For a moment he saw fear behind her eyes before shock made them travel down his body. She had never seen him like this. What must she think? Was he a different man in royal armor instead of a simple tunic? Did she not like his hair pulled back? He was still the same, nothing had changed. Just his appearance.

The voices around him began to fade back into his consciousness as he looked Hikari over. The only part of her that was showing was her face, the rest of her body lay hidden under a long, dark cloak. But that was all he needed to see to know that something was wrong. Her face was leaner than the last time he saw her and her skin a shade paler than it had been during the winter. His lady needed him.

"What is a woman doing here?" The prince couldn't tell who was talking.

"She was wandering too close to our camp." Lao answered

"So you brought her here?!" Lu Ten could make out Chen's voice.

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?!" It was somebody else.

There was a volley of angry words; Lu Ten was frozen where he was.

Lao's eyes were on the prince. "She demanded that I take her to my commanding officer."

"Demanded?!" Chen was irate.

"What right does she have to 'demand' to see anyone?!"

"She's an Earth Kingdom spy!"

Hikari tore her eyes away from Lu Ten. "I have information that will help you."

No one expected her to speak.

"A rock-monger's trick!"

"You have to listen to me; there's a plot against your prince –"

"She knows he's here?!"

"She's a spy!!!"

"What is it you know, woman?" Chen took a menacing step between her and the prince. Though outwardly amiable, Chen was the head of interrogation and could kill without remorse. The hairs on the back of Lu Ten's neck bristled.

Hikari was not deterred, though a bit apprehensive being surrounded by the irate offices. She readjusted the cloak around her and swallowed. "A group of men came to my village offering to rid us of our war orphans." Lu Ten's paled. "The mayor agreed and is sending them out at first light in freight wagons."

"What's in the wagons?" Someone was too quick to ask.

Hikari glanced at the speaker. "Nothing."

"LIES!" Someone yelled.

"It's not a lie!" Hikari shot back.

"We know they are shipping weapons!"

"She trying to get us to back down!"

"They've probably seen our scouts in the woods!"

"Or the worthless men at the river!"

The fighting was about to erupt again, but before things got too out of hand, Hikari's voice rang out. "Don't you get it?!" The men fell silent. "There is nothing being shipped – they're expecting you to fire on the children! They know your prince is here. They've have been planning this attack for months. They want to dehumanize you – all of you to justify their own actions in this bloody war and take out your future ruler in the process."

Half the man were blinking in wide shock while the other half just stared blankly with their mouths agape. Lao crossed his arms in front of him. "Someone want to comment on her 'demand' now?"

Lu Ten's heart was in his throat. If he hadn't known it before he knew it then; he loved this woman.

Chen was the first to speak. "The only way you _could_ know the prince was here is if you were a spy." Some of the men nodded in agreement. Lao shook his head and muttered something amusing under his breath while Chen continued. "And a captive has no authority to command anyone."

Hikari looked back at the prince for support. "It's a trap and you're walking right into it, Lu Ten."

The officers gasped when she picked him out from among the group only to speak his name so informally without the prince's permission. Chen was charging her welding the back of a flaming hand. "You will watch your tongue woman!"

"NO!" Lu Ten made to leap over the table that blocked his way but Chen was right in front of her.

It happened so fast, that even Hikari was stunned when the burning blow didn't reach her. Lao wrenched Chen's arms backward until he submitted to one knee. Lu Ten's shoulders fell perplexed by the backward exchange. Chen's act had some small sense to it, he acted in his prince's homage. But Lao made no sense, Lu Ten would have expected Lao to strike Hikari. If the rolls had been switched the prince would at least know how to react. Though, any man who dared to raise a hand against Hikari should have been killed on sight.

Lao threw Chen down. "No one touches this woman." He turned back to Hikari; she was visible shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

Chen's face was red with embarrassment and he leapt to his feet to address Lu Ten. "Sir, for all we know this woman is a spy sent to trick us – make us vulnerable to an attack . . ."

Lu Ten couldn't fully concentrate on Chen's ravings. Lao had touched Hikari's elbow, asked her something with caring eyes . . . and she nodded at him!

" . . .she could be leading an army right to us!" The men audibly agreed with Chen. "We can't trust anything she says."

Lao eyed Chen. "If there were an army following her, we'd been alerted by now. Have a little more faith in your comrades."

"So you're willing to endanger the wellbeing of our people by listening to some Earth Kingdom tart?"

Lu Ten found his voice and seethed. "You will regard the lady with respect, Lieutenant."

Chen was immediately penitent and bowed. "Forgive my tongue, Prince Lu Ten, my emotions got the better of me. Allow me to secure the prisoner." Chen motioned the pair of guards that stood on either side of Lu Ten's desk forward.

Lao moved between them, using on arm to keep Hikari close to him. "The next man who touches her with loose his arm."

The soldiers didn't know who to follow and looked at Lu Ten. It couldn't be that his dream was some foretelling of this moment. Could it?

Lao met his eyes and studied Lu Ten before he spoke warily. "Emotions will get you killed in war." He paused never taking his eyes off the prince. "The matter at hand is this: can we trust this woman?"

The room got quiet. Lu Ten's heart was pounding in his ears, his throat had gone dry. What if it had all been a lie? What if Hikari had sold him out? What if she had found another man? Agni be merciful – what if it _was_ Lao?! Lu Ten's eyes found Hikari's and he knew the truth. There were no secrets between them. She was scared. She was drawing strength from being close to him. More importantly, she obviously didn't want Lao touching her.

The hint of a smile touched Lu Ten's lips. "I know this woman. And I trust her with everything that I am."

Lao closed his eyes and nodded his head, releasing his hold on Hikari. Chen kept an resentfully close eye on her as she shuffled away from Lao, checking to make sure her cloak was closed about her body. She didn't trust them to see her body. Lu Ten felt like an idiot – he would never doubt her devotion again.

Hikari's chewed her lip, glancing at each of the men in the room before resting her gaze on Lu Ten. She took a deep breath and held herself up with a fiery resolve. "I can tell you exactly what they are planning."

_Agni . . . if Dad could have seen her – If the world could have seen her! She's as brilliant as she is beautiful. If I was still alive, would have brought her to every council meeting and had her on my arm where every I went! She gave up everything – for me. Everything. She LOVED me. Oh Spirits, it's not fair – this hurts!!! I need be with her! Why?! Why? I should to be with them . . . please make this pain just – stop. _

Gossip was spiraling around the camp about the mysterious woman Lao had brought to camp, though no one ever questioned Lu Ten's declaration in the council tent. Most agreed that Hikari was one of Lao's 'playmates' that couldn't live after he had left her. And by the way he treated her, it was a very believable story. He did not let her out of his sight and if any man so much as glanced at her, he would put a hand on his dagger. Even when Lu Ten got too close, the other man would causally move between them and keep her out of his reach. Hikari did not seem to like the arrangement anymore than Lu Ten and he caught her eyes reaching for him on numerous occasions.

"Prince Lu Ten may I speak to you in private?" Chen approached with a hushed voice.

Lu Ten glanced at Hikari who was refusing the seat that Lao offered just outside the council tent. "Of course." They walked out of ear shot, still where Lu Ten could see Hikari.

Chen kept his voice low regardless. "Lu Ten, this is disgraceful. How can you let Lao keep a whore with him?"

"She's not a whore." Lu Ten answered flatly.

"What ever she is – she can't be allowed to stay in our camp."

Lu Ten ground his teeth and glared at his friend. "That woman has just turned her back on her own people to help us. We own her more than just our gratitude and hospitality."

"Her own actions speak against her! She betrayed her country to aid her enemy. We can't possibly know if she was telling the truth and we've changed our strategy because of her!"

"I understand your concerns, but you have to believe me when I tell you that it's those very reasons that make me trust her more." Hikari hadn't turned her back on her people, she had chosen her people. She had put her faith in Lu Ten and severed the ties that kept her bound to the Earth Kingdom. She had fully joined herself to the man she loved and entrusted her welfare to him.

"You said you trusted her with you life, but no one's ever seen her before! Except for you and Lao –he was probably drunk and bragging about serving a prince. He put our lives is danger when he told her that – and it can't be ignored!"

Lu Ten was quiet. It was at that moment that the prince understood why Lao refused to let him get close to Hikari: he was protecting Lu Ten's reputation by ruining what little was left of his own. The realization changed everything. He looked back at Hikari and Lao with stoic eyes. What was he after?

"Besides that, I should be the one in change of her. She's a prisoner not a guest!"

Not one minute before, Lu Ten would have agreed that Chen should be the one to make Hikari comfortable. But the view of his 'friends' had changed dramatically in an extremely short amount of time. Especially since Chen had made a violent attempt on Hikari's face. "Lao will take care of her."

"I'm sure he will." Chen mocked.

"I'll talk to him."

The lieutenant bowed. "Thank you sir, I hope you can talk some sense into him."

Lu Ten did not spare Chen a passing glance and walked directly to Lao trying not to meet Hikari's eyes. "I need to speak with you and the lady."

"Why?" Lao smirked with his usual arrogance. "Chen's knickers in a twist?"

Lu Ten let the comment roll off his back and gestured to the council tent. "If you please."

Lao smirked with a nod and gently moved Hikari inside the tent. Every touch made the prince's heart skip a beat, but he forced himself to remain calm. Lu Ten lingered outside to give orders to the guards, do a quick survey of the camp, and after long last relieve his furious bladder. Then he was inside and looking directly at Hikari with loving eyes.

He took a step towards her when Lao's voice reminded him that they were not alone. Though who he was speaking too could not be determined. "You finally have your head on straight and you're going to embrace?"

Both lovers' spirits fell and they stood where they were. Lu Ten cleared his throat and raised his eyes. "Are you well?"

"As well as I can be."

"You . . . you seem pale."

"I haven't left the apartment in some months."

"What happened? Are you sick?"

Hikari hesitated. "Jess was trying to help me."

"Help you . . . Didn't she take care of you? "

"She – she tried the best way she knew how."

Lu Ten didn't know quite what to make of that so he changed the subject. "Why did you come?"

Hikari closed her eyes. "I couldn't stand by and let them kill you."

"I own you my life."

Hikari bit her lip nodding.

"Kimi?"

"She's with them. They took all the kids and Madam turned me out."

"Why would she do that? You work for her."

Hikari only shook her head biting back tears. Lu Ten couldn't take it any longer and rushed to her. Before he could touch her, Hikari slipped from his grasp shacking her head. "No."

Lu Ten was stunned and humbly tried to coax her into his arms. "Please . . . Hikari please –"

She backed away from him shacking her head and pulling her cloak around her as if it would give her the same warmth Lu Ten could. "I can't."

"Why?"

Hikari glanced at Lao before looking back at Lu Ten. "I just can't."

Lu Ten glanced at Lao and furrowed his brow. "If Madam turned you out, where will you go?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I'll be safe."

"But how will I find you?"

Hikari smiled relieved by his continued commitment to her, tears streamed down her face; but it was Lao who answered. "You won't. Not until the war is over."

"Where do you expect her to go Lao?"

"I'll take care of it."

Hikari took in a sharp breath suddenly fearful. Lu Ten was able to cup her cheek briefly before she shook off his touch. "There is something going on here that I don't know about, isn't there?"

"Yes. And I don't imagine you'll know until the end of the war."

Lu Ten shook his head mortified and searched Hikari's eyes. "And he knows? What can you tell _him_ that you can't tell _me_?"

"He wasn't supposed to know, no one was. I decided that before I left the village."

"Then why would you tell him anything at all?"

"She didn't tell me anything." Lu Ten's questioning eyes looked over at Lao. "I'm observant."

Lu Ten turned back to Hikari, taking up her hand before she could wriggle away. "If you're sick please tell me; I'll figure out a way for you to stay here and recover." Hikari's eyes were wide and she tried to pull away. The prince fell into despair. "Hikari have you forgotten me?" He was desperate to hold her, remind her who he was and how much he loved her.

Hikari tried stop his arms from circling her. "No Lu Ten, I'd never forget you. Please, you don't understand –"

"Lu Ten listen to her!"

But the prince closed the gap between them.

They both immediately froze. Hikari sucked in sparse, tearful breaths, incapable of filling her lungs. Lu Ten's mouth fell open, his eyes unable to focus, tears flooded down from his unblinking eye. "Agni no . . ."

Lao cursed bitterly running a hand through his hair. "Why can't you just listen, Prince?"

"Lu Ten I –" Hikari's started shaking.

"Sweet merciful Spirits – No!" He pressed away from Hikari panting like he had been running for his life.

Hikari didn't move and bit her lip trying to stop the rest of her from shaking. "I'm sorry – I'm sorry!"

"Spirits, this can't be happening!"

"I didn't mean to Lu Ten!"

The prince fell to his knees in front of her taking a trembling hand-full of her cloak.

"I'm sorry Lu Ten – please forgive me!"

He wailed when he pulled away the fabric and dropped onto his hands shaking and dripping sweat. "What have I done? Agni please help me."

Hikari knelt down next to him and gently pulled him to her. "Please forgive me – I didn't mean for this to happen."

Lu Ten hauled himself to sit up, desperately kissing Hikari. This was worse than a nightmare; this preyed on Lu Ten's waking phobia. "A dream – I'm dreaming."

Hikari pressed herself against his chest. "I hope not."

"Why are you s-s-so thin?"

"I haven't been eating."

"Why?!"

"Jess thought I wouldn't want it." Lu Ten pushed her back wondering what in the world would possess her to starve herself and the – no, he couldn't even think about that yet. Hikari's lip quacked in her tears. "She knew that Madam would throw me out if she found out so she told me to stay indoors and said she would help me. She gave me something to drink to kill it – and I had it at my lips, Lu Ten; I was going to do it, but I couldn't! Not knowing it's yours. So she told me that she'd hide the poison in my food – she said it was for my own good. But I want it Lu Ten. I do. I couldn't chance loosing it by eating what Jess gave me. Madam found out anyway when they took the children. She said she'd beat it out of me –"

Lu Ten covered her mouth with his. "No more." He stood up and carefully guided Hikari up with him. He pulled her into his arms and held her turning to Lao. "How did you find out?"

"That hog-Mong Ke you sent to find me found her before I did. She'll have bruises in the morning."

Hikari nuzzled against Lu Ten's shoulder when he flinched. "Does Mong Ke know?"

"He's too stupid to know anything. I got her covered before anyone else could see though."

Lu Ten nodded running his hand tenderly over Hikari's back. "I'm so sorry lover. I never should have left you at all. I should have been there. And _nothing_ excuses the actions of my men – no one should mistreat any lady under any circumstances."

Hikari kissed him gently and took his face in her hands. "This is why I love you Lu Ten. You aren't like other soldiers – you respect me." She smiled delicately at him and reached for one of his hands. She brought it to her lips and lingered a kiss before guiding it to the swell of her belly just above her hip. He tried to pull away, but Hikari held firm. Lu Ten didn't want to touch it, touching it would make it real. But it was just Hikari body, the body he loved – nothing had changed. It was the same skin, the same organs, the same –

Something bumped against his hand.

For a moment Lu Ten didn't breath. Then there was another bump and he melted; his arms and legs buckled like noodles, his eyes dilated, but his scenes peeked and tingled with awe. Something was inside of Hikari. Something he put there. Something they had made together. Something his lover was protecting with all she had, when everything in the world was telling her it wasn't worth it. Something that could kill Hikari.

Lu Ten licked his lips and placed his second hand opposite it's mate and leaned his forehead against his lady's shoulder. Hikari hugged around his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair at the base of his scalp, freeing it from his diadem. Lu Ten whimpered painfully when another bump pulsed between them. "I'm so afraid."

"I know . . . that's the reason I didn't want to tell you until after he was born."

_She would have taken it all on herself, I know it. She knew what she was protecting and she knew how important it was to keep it a secret. Had I never known . . . maybe things would have ended happily. I would have found her after the war with my child and taken her back to the Fire Nation, put a crown on her head and named her my wife. Agni knows she would have made a perfect Lady of State. We'd live out the rest of our lives in love, watch our children grow, get old together – all sparkles and sunshine. _

_The reality is this, the war NEVER would've ended if I had a "happily ever after". My Father and I would have hammered the wall until it fell and the city was ours. Maybe – just maybe, the Fire Nation would manage to get the world domination that it craved, but I doubt that. The war would still be going on, because Dad wouldn't see straight. He wouldn't be able to see the truth behind all the mound of lies and feeble justifications that kept this war of wrongs going. I had to die so my family could redeem itself. My cousin Zuko is proof of that. Thank goodness he had the opportunity to learn the one single thing that I taught my father: the value of discernment._


	12. Complicated

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11_

Complicated

Lu Ten's hand was steady, his eyes sharpened for the slightest movement, his ears focused on the nearing creak of wagon wheels on the road.

Closer.

His men were behind him, waiting for his hand to fall and signal them into action. There was no sound but that of the breeze in the leaves around them.

Closer.

He could hear the children now, whimpering fearfully and men grunting words back and forth to each other.

Closer.

The first ostrich-horse came into view and Lu Ten's hand raised a bit further up. The men at his back shifted on edge but waited.

Closer.

A second wagon appeared as the first was nearing their position. Each was flanked but a handful of armed soldiers. It was clear that they were putting the wagons in front of them.

Closer.

The wagons were passing under him. Lu Ten could see other soldiers crouched down among the children just as Hikari had said there would be. He glanced up, the fifth and final wagon was coming into view. Five large freight wagons for fourteen children – it was obviously a trap. But would they have even noticed before?

Closer . . .

Lu Ten's hand sliced through the air.

He heard Kimi scream, but then every sound drowned into a harmony of chaos. The fourteen men assigned to secure the children had already disappeared into the forest leaving only screams echoing behind them. The first string successfully set the wagon wheels on fire and cut loose the animals making escape impossible. It took only that moment of confusion for the earth soldiers to realize what was going on; archers drawn at the ready leapt from the burning wagons. There were more men than they had anticipated, at least ten in each wagon plus the armed men that followed each wagon. The men driving the carts were dressed as merchants or refugees but quickly showed their true colors; all were deadly. The ground started to quake and calmly Lu Ten jumped down with second string of men, fire blazing in their descent.

Lu Ten blasted his way though the throngs, his legs struggling to keep his balance on the moving earth. He had to keep moving forward, get past the impromptu battle. An enemy soldier appeared and launched a boulder directly toward him. There was no time to think. The prince hurtled over the rock and the bender both, landing easily behind the man, Lu Ten rounded his leg and kicked the soldier in the head, knocking the man unconscious. Lu Ten was free of the melee and ground his teeth turning back around. He took a deep breath attempting to keep his mind clear, then he bought two fingers up to channel the swirling energy in the air around him.

"DOWN!!!"

All his comrades fell down on their hands and knees to bow where they were. The confused earthbenders didn't have a chance to react. The air above pulsed with enough raw electricity to kill each one where they were standing. But that wasn't Lu Ten's intention, he wanted them alive. He wanted them to tell others that it wasn't his people who were unmerciful – that they had the means to destroy but were compassionate. His display of power succeeded in zapping half the Earth Kingdom men senseless and the other half cowering in submission. His men had sustained a few minor injuries during the brief battle, but nothing substantial. If all battles were that easy to finish the war would have been over a long time ago. But it couldn't be that simple.

"MY LORD!" Chen called a moment too late as an arrow lodged itself in Lu Ten's shoulder. He hardly felt it with the electricity still pumping in his veins.

His men charged in fury at the new threat. "HOLD!" Lu Ten shouted. "Secure the men before they can regroup! Chen – burn their arrows!"

"MEN!" Chen led his group of firebenders forward, charging the archers. The men were retreating around the bend in the road before they could reach them.

White-hot dread made the prince pale – they were going too far around the corner. "CHEN FALL BACK!!" The lieutenant turned his attention to the prince but did not call off the man. "FALL BACK!!"

A wave of earth rumbled around the bend in the road knocking all Chen's men off their feet. Lu Ten cursed and bolted off in the direction of the fallen soldiers, calling a few comrades to follow him. The corner of the road was turning into no man's land. It was hard enough to see who or what was beyond, let alone trying to keep an eye on the men who were already apprehended. Then there was the earth itself that refused to let the fire benders root themselves to use their full power. It had to stop.

Lu Ten rounded the bend and saw five earthbenders in continuous motion moving the ground like ripples of water. One clear shot and he would have them like the others but it was impossible to center himself. He could chance it and hope for the best, but that could mean an explosion that could take out everyone in the area. He wouldn't let that happen again. This wouldn't be like the first wall breech.

The prince put the knuckles of his fist against his open palm and raised his body heat until the ground beneath his feet melted. The affects were immediate, the earthbenders had a considerably harder time bending the ground under his feet. It wouldn't last, but it was all he needed to divided the positive and negative charges. The ground moved as he shot and the lightning swooped widely through his fingers. Lu Ten fell back hard pushing the arrow deeper into his shoulder and knocking the wind out of him. At least the ground had stopped moving. Two of his men helped him to his feet and Lu Ten saw the damage he had done. The forest around the road had caught fire and three Earth Kingdom soldiers sizzled on the ground. They did not look like they would be getting back up.

Lu Ten cursed himself. "Put out the fires! Chain the prisoners together and clear the road – I want them marching to the outpost!" His men were well prepared for the trek, most were already moving into action before he had officially given the order. There was 117 captives, 3 dead; not one on their own men lost. The enemy was going to try to box the Fire Nation soldiers in and annihilate their camp once they had flushed them out with the decoy caravan. They knew Prince Lu Ten was in the area and that had been enough to warrant the casualties. It would have worked if they hadn't been prepared. The surprise attack that the enemy had planned so meticulously was ruined. Their scowling faces assured him of that.

Lu Ten was breathing heavily, lightning always took a lot out of him, but the adrenaline rush was phenomenal. The only thing more thrilling was making love to Hikari.

Chen was at his side not long after the captives were sent on their way. Chen barely grazed the arrow and a sudden shot of pain ripped through the prince. "We have to get you back to camp." Lu Ten doubled over feeling the arrow head move under his flesh and dig further into his muscle. "Agni, it's deep, Lu Ten."

Lu Ten gnashed his teeth. "Break it off."

"Lu Ten?!"

"Well, I can't very well walk around with an arrow in my back."

"I'll take care of everything here; _please_ go see the medic."

"There's too much to do." He made a grab to pull the arrow out but thought better of it. Chen wasn't going to help him, but he'd only make it worse.

_If truth be told, I just wanted to get back to camp to check on Hikari._

Hikari was with them; out in broad daylight where she should not have been. At least she still wore her cloak. Lu Ten tried to hide his face, keep his back to them – anything but look at their faces. The children sat quietly, their heads down, huddling close together. They were all alive and unharmed which was a relief, but their dismay was evident on their faces. Four guards were assigned to watch them, but it did little to quell their fears, it probably made it worse.

They knew him. He wanted to explain things to them, but they were too young to understand. Lu Ten was sure that some of the older ones had already resigned to hate him. He caught his lady's eyes briefly but turned away unable to bare what he would find behind them. So the children sat, sullen and scared, on the hard ground surrounded by firebenders eyeing their once-friend Lu Ten suspiciously.

Lao was not far away from the group, still shadowing Hikari's ever move. He straightened with a smirk when the other officers approached him. "Looks like everything went well."

"Just as your woman said." Chen didn't like Hikari, that much was obvious.

But Lu Ten didn't like the way he referred to her. "The lady has proven that she is trust-worthy and will continue to be under our protection."

Chen nodded grudgingly. "The kids?"

One of the guards piped in. "Sir, three of um are benders."

Lu Ten bristled, but turned as though he hadn't known that already. "How do you know?

Another guard rubbed the back of his head. "The one with the doll threw a rock at me."

"And those two boys we had to tie up."

"It really hurt my head."

Chen leaned over Lu Ten's shoulder. "It's our duty to send them to the outpost with the other captives."

Lu Ten took a deep breath. Kimi was one of the benders. He couldn't let her be taken to an internment camp or some prison in the middle of the ocean. "They're all innocent bystanders and I want them free."

"Earthbenders should go where they can be watched." Lao's voice told him everything. If Lu Ten didn't send the benders to an encampment, he would be releasing a potential threat onto his own men. He looked over at Kimi – her parents had died to keep her out of a prison. Now he would be forced to put her into one. After she had trusted him, played with him, showed him her doll . . . She was a child. Her eyes met his and he didn't see any anger. He didn't see hate or sadness or anything he expected. He only saw a question – Why?

Kimi started tearing and Lu Ten closed his eyes to sentence them. "Take them in the morning; the non-benders will be returned to their village. See that they're all fed."

"Shall we occupy the village, my lord? It will stop any more attempts on our camp."

"I doubt that Chen." He paused. "They still don't know exact where we are."

"She does." He pointed at Hikari with a sneer.

Lu Ten looked to her. Hikari shook her head lightly. "The lady won't be returning with them."

The children cried out softly.

But not Kimi. The tiny earthbender stood up and ran at him.

Hikari gasped. "Kimi no!"

Chen almost caught her, but Lu Ten got to her first. He scooped her up, letting her pound away at his chest with all the might of an affronted four-year-old.

"Insolent pup!" Lao stopped Chen from advancing further. The lieutenant glared quizzingly at Lao who only shook his head.

Kimi was growling back her tears and anger, too focused on beating Lu Ten to realize she was endangering herself with the action. Small, pain-filled sounds escaped her with every punch. But her anguish grew with her fury and it was soon over-powered by tears. Lu Ten brought her close and looked at the sky, praying that some deity would forgive him for condemning the child. "Hey . . . Kimi . . ."

She continued to hit him.

"I know. I know . . ."

Her punches weakened.

"I'm sorry Kimi."

She stopped hitting him and cried into her neck, gripping onto him as though he would disappear.

"Shh . . . I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Kimi sniffled and whispered so softly he almost missed it. "Onabi's gonna have your baby."

Lu Ten compressed her too him. "I know." He found his lady's eyes and gave a feeble nod to Kimi. Hikari nodded in return and went to take the child from him. Lu Ten could hear the whispers beginning.

"Look at the way she's clinging to him."

"Does Lu Ten know these children?"

"Lao, what have you done?"

Hikari carefully pried Kimi away form him and placed her on the ground behind her. Lu Ten couldn't be sure what his lady was thinking. She probably hated him, but it couldn't possibly be as much as he hated himself.

Hikari looked at the men around them one by one as they gossiped amongst themselves. Then she shook her head in disgust. "Turn around."

Lu Ten could feel the collective raised eyebrows of the officers. "My lady?"

Hikari motioned him around with her finger and he obeyed without a word. His me gasped at her indecent action. But in one swift motion the arrow twisted and pulled. Lu Ten arched his back with a hiss and ground his teeth, a warm trickle of new blood wetting his skin.

Hikari bit her lip. "You can't walk around with an arrow in your back."

Lu Ten wanted nothing more than to kiss her for that ironic statement, but he did not turn around. "Only a coward shoots a man in the back."

"And a fool that turns away from the battle." Lu Ten spun around to meet her eyes. She was disappointed in him.

Hikari handed him the arrow letting he fingers linger n his before shuffling Kimi over to the other children. Lu Ten ground his teeth, rolling the arrow between his fingers tips. It didn't surprise him in the least that Chen would want to make a comment. "Sir, I will not stand to hear that woman mock you to your face."

"She does not mock me." He pause turning away. "Untie the boys." He stormed in the direction of the council tent.

"My lord?"

"You heard the prince – untie them! Chen don't touch her!" Lao shouted behind him, but Lu Ten could do nothing. It had been a great day for them; an Earth Kingdom army defeated, no men lost, no children killed, but he didn't feel right. He had just fried three men, occupied a defenseless town, and condemned three innocent children to spend the rest of their lives in prison. But what made it worse, Hikari was there to witness it all. Lu Ten snapped the arrow in two.

She called him a fool and couldn't have been more right.

_I had never wanted alcohol as badly as I did then. _

"No."

"You are an absolute disgrace!"

"That doesn't change my mind."

"She _will_ be put with the other captives!"

"No."

"It's not your office to decide!"

"So?"

"SO?!"

Chen and Lao had been going at each other since the sun started to set. The children were given rice, water and blankets before being put in the one of Chen's interrogation tents for the night. There were six guards assigned to them, four at each outside corner and two inside to watch them. But no matter what Chen said or how he insulted him, Lao would not give him Hikari.

"She can't stay with you!"

"Well, she's not staying with you."

Lu Ten would have had her with him, but he stood by silently, helpless to decide his lover's fate.

"I want her out of camp!"

"When I find a place, she'll leave; but right now, she needs a _separate _tent where _I_ will guard her."

"So you can go at her all night!"

Lu Ten flinched.

"I need to watch her."

"My men will watch her."

"Your men are hungry and'll probably rape her."

Lu Ten flinched again

"I don't trust you to watch her."

"And I don't trust you. It's good we can agree on something."

"Who do you trust to watch her then?"

"Lu Ten." How Lao had managed to weasel the conversation in that direction was beyond the prince. And he'd been moderating between the men the entire time.

"He is the most honorable of us all . . ." Chen glanced at Lu Ten then back at Lao. "And you won't share her tent?"

"No one shares her tent. He'll guard from the back of the tent and I'll guard the door. If anything happens inside the tent, Lu Ten will know. You cab even watch me all night if it will make you happy."

"It's doable. Would that suit you my lord?"

Lu Ten's heart started pounding. "If it will end this bickering. Are you both agreed?"

Chen nodded dutifully. "Agreed."

Lao smirked. "Agreed."

"Then I'll sleep at the back of her tent."

Lu Ten was quick to move his things. He would reside right behind another one of Chen's tents, completely out of sight from the main camp. Hikari was so close to him he could have wept. He would repay Lao for his kindness somehow.

Lu Ten settled down for the night and listened as a few inaudible words were exchanged between Lao and Hikari before silence fell in the tent. It only took the prince a few minutes of deliberation to decided whether or not he should chance crawling under the tarp to see his lover before he caved. Hikari met him without a word and pushed him back out of the tent. He didn't have time to sulk over the blatant rejection before he felt a body wiggling up to him through the canvas. Lu Ten raised the tent just high enough to look at her. She smiled for him. And he smiled for her. He didn't care that his injured shoulder was throbbing it's protest, as long as she was near him Lu Ten could endure anything. They could kiss tenderly and touch and explore the new life that rested between them. It was more than Lu Ten could have asked for. Yet Hikari's eyes were sad.

Lu Ten's hand rested on her side, running his thumb over her swollen belly. He had to speak. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

His eyes darkened. "Do . . . do you hate me?"

Hikari's hand rested against his check. "You did your duty."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know." Lu Ten gazed at her wistfully. Delicately, Hikari took his hand and repositioned it on her belly so he could feel the subtle movement under her skin. "Warm your hands." He did and was rewarded with pleasurable moan from his lover and a volley of urgent thumps from his child. "He knows you're his father."

"He . . ."

"I think it's a boy."

Lu Ten was smiling when Hikari asked the question. "Would you hand over our baby the same way you did Kimi?"

Lu Ten's hands went cold, too repulsed with himself to look Hikari in the eye. "I didn't want to."

"But you had to."

"Yes."

Hikari nodded and closed her eyes thoughtfully. "So, what should I do if our baby is a firebender and the earth soldiers find him?"

"That won't happen."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "It won't?"

"No, it won't."

"They'll tell me it's to protect their home – they'll say he's a threat to _my_ safety and they'll try to take him for the 'greater good' too." She paused letting the hauntingly familiar words settle. "Now tell me, what do I do when that happens?"

Suddenly, Lu Ten needed to get away from her. But where would he go? It was all too much. "I didn't want to hand over anyone."

His fidgeting movement made Hikari hold his face. She forced him to look at her, forced him to conjure images of death he never wanted to become a reality. His eye flooded with tears, he could literally feel his heart tearing under the pull of this new unknowing. It wasn't fair. Nothing he did was right and no matter what happened someone got hurt. He was a prince of the Fire Nation, his country should come first. He shouldn't feel like he had done anything wrong, but every part of him knew he was.

The Fire Nation was wrong.

Hikari kissed him gently and Lu Ten broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"I know, love."

Lu Ten pulled her closer to him desperately. "How are you so strong?"

"I have something to fight for." She gently laid her hand atop his and pressed down on her stomach. "My men."

Lu Ten buried his face in her shoulder. "Agni, why do you love me?"

Hikari smiled. "Because I know you're a good man."

"A fool you mean."

Hikari ran her finger's lightly through his hair. "A fool calls himself wise and says he is invincible; while the wise man admits he is a mortal man who makes mistakes. They have their lives, Lu Ten." They kissed. "And so do I." Lu Ten ground the inside of his cheek between his teeth. Hikari found his neck and left a feather light kiss at the base of his ear. "Lu Ten, I missed you."

"You don't know how much I missed you."

"Believe me, I do." Her hand ran the length of his chest causing him to shutter with want; an overwhelming want that had built up inside of him since their last night together. The night their child was conceived.

Lu Ten glided his fingers up and down her side stopping at the bump of her stomach. He had to restrain himself. "We should sleep."

"I need you Lu Ten."

The prince swallowed hard. "Hikari, we can't. Not _here_ . . . the baby –"

"Let me worry about the baby. You worry about me."

_I don't know how she managed to convince me to make love to her while she was being held hostage in the middle of a camp full of sex-starved men – let alone while she was five months pregnant – but she did. Maybe I didn't put up much of a fight. It was Hikari's selfless love that I ached for, I had just been far too long without seeing her._

_We both needed each other. _

Lu Ten pressed his lips to Hikari's temple and carefully slid himself out from under her arms and then the folds of the tent. It hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep, though he was still wroth to part from her. But there was something he had to do. "Lao, I need to talk to you."

The lieutenant eyed him from where he sat, leaning easily against Hikari's tent. "I'm listening, oh fearless leader." Lao smiled and stood up. "I bet you slept a _great_ tonight."

Lu Ten scowled at him. "You have to make sure that none of the kids are hurt when they're taken to the village."

"I'm a soldier, not babysitter."

"I can't send them to the outpost–"

"I do NOT do kids."

"Take them back to the village."

"Do they have a keeper there?"

Lu Ten hesitated glancing at the tent. "Not anymore."

"Hmn." Lao thought about that for a moment before speaking. "Why do you even think the village elder will take any of them back? I wouldn't. Too many mouths to feed and winter is coming."

"Then we need to relocate then." Lu Ten was unyielding.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Lao sighed and crossed his arms. "You want to do what is best for them, then they should go to the outpost. Dawn is almost here anyway."

Lu Ten bowed his head in defeat, wringing his hands through his tussled hair. "I'll think of something."

He started off toward the command tent when Lao spoke again. "And what of Hikari?"

Lu Ten stopped dead in his tracks, growling low to restrain his sudden fury. "You will call her Onabi."

A touch of a smile found Lao's lips. "Why should I call her by a different name?"

Lu Ten turned an eye toward Lao, but no more. "She didn't give you that name to use."

Lao nodded with amusement in his eyes. "Far enough." Then his eyes narrowed. "I'd be more worried about her safety than the children's."

"She's safe here."

"You don't really think that you – Prince Knows-Nothing-About-Women – can hide a scandalous relationship like this in a base camp? It's only a matter of time before her belly grows to big to cover."

Lu Ten turned fully around, nervously looking about the camp to see whether or not someone had heard Lao. All was quiet. "I'll find a place for her to go. Until then she'll –"

"Warm your sleeping mat?"

Lu Ten's blood started to boil. "Lao –"

"My lord, I have always been loyal to you, despite your opinion of me. Now I must speak my mind on the matter." The sudden formality caught the prince of guard and he silently listened. "You're both taking a great risk by becoming involved, especially in this tent of all places. Although the love you share is clear, neither one of your can protect against what could happen if _you_ are found out to be the child's father. Onabi could be used against you, maybe even killed right before your eyes, and you, Prince Lu Ten, would have to turn your back on her because your allegiance is ultimately to your Nation. There may even be man in this camp who would kill her to protect the royal bloodline."

Lu Ten felt ill, a sudden dizziness sent him to his knees.

"You now have an illegitimate heir to deal with, Lu Ten, and no matter what happens that child will forever live in fear of both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation's wrath. Your family will want it dead because our people will never accept it's legitimacy; and our enemies will want it dead to prevent further Fire Nation claim to their land. You are worried that these children will live freely, when your own child may not have a chance to live at all."

Lao waited expectantly, forcing Lu Ten to speak and break the deafening silence. "So what is your suggestion Lao? Forget them like you said before? Kill my wife and be done with it?!!!"

"Lower your voice Prince. And don't be so dramatic."

Lu Ten forced himself to cool down, smoking though clenched teeth. "What then?"

"I'll take care of it."

"But what will you do?"

"First, we have to legitimize your marriage since you're dead set on having this Onabi as your wife. All joking aside, she's a good woman who I personally think would make a great wife for you. If she was born in the Fire Nation –"

"She was."

"What?"

"In prison to a captive. There is probably a birth certificate somewhere that would grant her citizenship.

Lao smiled. "I can work with that." There was a glimmer of hope in the prince's eyes when he looked up at his friend. "But right now, I'll take her somewhere safe and get her settled for the time being. Somewhere she won't be questioned when she has the baby."

That's when it hit Lu Ten. "You're taking about deserting."

Lao shook his head with a smirk. "I don't desert anything. I'd be in service to you, Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why would you do that for me?"

Lao smiled. "Because I like you, Prince. I could bow down to an honorable man like you."

Lu Ten was not convinced of his sincerity. "But you know about – everything. Every misstep I've made."

"True."

"And we hate each other."

Lao shrugged. "Conflicting personalities."

Lu Ten blinked. "Why would you suddenly decided to like me?"

Lao got very quiet and for a split second his mocking smile vanished for the first time since Lu Ten had known the man. "Because a lesser man would have asked if the baby was his."

_I found him crying in the garden. Well, it's not very manly for a six year old to cry, so Zuko was thrashing a stick back and forth against a tree truck trying not to cry. He saw me coming and quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. "Go away Lu Ten!" He swung his stick at me but we both knew I wasn't going anywhere. _

_He was hurt. "You shouldn't hold the stick like that, you'll hurt your wrist." _

_Zuko looked at his hand, then threw the stick down. "It's a sword."_

_I said the wrong thing already. "That's what I meant."_

_"It's stupid!"_

_"A sword is a noble weapon. You just have to learn how to wield it."_

_I picked up the stick and tried to show him how to grip it but he wasn't having it. "I won't be good at swords either."_

_"I bet you'd be great with a sword."_

_"No." He was going to cry again._

_"Zuko . . ." What could I say? It had been a REALLY bad evening. _

_"Go away!"_

_"No." _

_He growled in frustration. "I don't want to talk to you!"_

_"Well, I'm what you got. So deal with it." He plopped down, pulling the grass out of the ground and sprinkled it over his legs. At least he was going to listen. I crouched down across from him with a sigh. He glanced up at me but quickly averted his eyes. "Zuko, you can't let anything that was in there said get to you. You know your dad didn't mean those things –"_

_"Then why did he say them?"_

_"He was just . . . angry." And possibly drunk, but I couldn't tell Zuko that. Still, it wasn't like Uncle to let himself get that way. He was always very self-possessed. _

_"At me."_

_"No, not at you."_

_"What does it matter to you? You and Azula are perfect."_

_"I'm not prefect.."_

_"Well Azula is."_

_"No she's not."_

_"Yes she is."_

_"Zuko."_

_"What is wrong with me Lu Ten?" He looked up, his eyes were pleading me to make everything better. "Why am I so slow? You and Uncle have been teaching me – I should be better than Azula!"_

_"Zuko –"_

_"And Dad hates me." He wasn't even trying to hide the tears now._

_"He doesn't hate you."_

_"You heard him! He said I'm weak – that I was lucky to be born!"_

_"Zuko –"_

_"He said it in front of all those people!" _

_"Do you believe him?"_

_The question caught him off guard. "What?"_

_"Zuko, your dad isn't perfect either. He said some stupid things and knows it." Well, Dad was making well Ozai aware of how stupid he'd been. My uncle is an idiot! What kind of a man talks about how his son is a disappointment in front of half the nobility in the country?! I can't blame Zuko for running out on that pretentious dinner . . . though it probably made Ozai even more angry. "But I want to know what you think."_

_He hesitated, searching for the right words. "I can't firebend good."_

_"Can't firebend well." Agni, I'm turning into my father._

_Zuko nodded. "But I'm not weak."_

_"Good, because you're not."_

_Zuko paused. "What if I don't get better though? Will that make me weak?"_

_"If anything, I think it will make you a stronger person. You won't be able to just blast your problems away; you'll have to think and adapt. Your dad can't see that and it actually makes him vulnerable."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure." We settled down on the grass more comfortably. Now that he had relaxed, I could too. "Dad says that it's important to understand diversity in people so you are better prepared."_

_"Prepared for what?"_

_"Anything. I guess. He says if you open your eyes and see things for what they really are, you won't miss anything."_

_There was a pause. "What does that even mean?"_

_"I have no idea."_

Lu Ten was in the council tent when he heard the shout. He ran outside with the officers on his heels. Spanning from the inside of the children's tent to the tent where Hikari rested was what looked like a badger-mole's track, the ground pushed up from the tunnel that had been created.

"TO ARMS!!" Chen was screaming. "Follow the trail! Hurry they're faster under ground!!"

"Sir, there're three trails!"

"Split up –The benders could surface and run before they're retrieved!"

Lu Ten let Chen bark his orders, his mind wasn't on the benders. He went into the tent where his lover was and stopped breathing. The floor was bathed in blood and Hikari was gone. "LAO!!!!"

"Prince Lu Ten, they took him!"

"WHAT?!"

"The benders and that witch –"

"I saw him get pulled under with my own eyes!"

"He's dead for sure!"

Lu Ten let Chen command, grinding his teeth fighting the tears in his eyes. "The town! They'll go to the town! Get the other children to the town and lure them out of there holes! GO NOW!"

The prince needed to sit down. If something had happened to his lady he could not be held responsible for his actions. Over and over he surveyed the scene. Lao's sword was on the ground where they had vanished into the earth. The hilt was glistening red from some injury he must have taken, but the blade was clean. He had been caught unaware. For someone as knowing as Lao, it was an ironic fate. The blood must have been from him. Not Hikari. Had the children killed Lao? That was impossible! They wouldn't hurt anyone – they were kids!

"Prince Lu Ten," Chen bowed. "Sir, the trails end just beyond the trees! There are no foot prints or anything! We've lost them!"

Lu Ten turned to the lieutenant. "Our only chance is the town. The children don't know any better and might go back there. Send troops to occupy the town!"

"Yes sir."

"Sir!" Their attention went to one of the scouts approaching. He was carrying a human arm. "Found this at the end of the north-bond trail. Agni knows where the rest of him is."

As if to answer another scout appeared carrying a second arm. "Pulled this out of the ground in the middle of the south trail." Most of the upper arm was smashed, looking more like mango pulp than muscle or flesh. "It was sticking out of a rock."

Lu Ten took the mangled arm and nodded at Chen. "You'll need to write a report. Lao's dead."

_I never understand what Dad is saying until a situation like this comes along. We had a funeral, burned the remains in white cloth and were quiet for weeks. Everyone believed that Lao had been dismembered. They vowed to have vengeance and never to underestimate an earthbender again. But my eyes were open, where everyone's around me were still closed. Hikari was out of camp and Kimi was free, though I didn't know where to. And Lao – who had been a thorn in my side for months, was gone; taking with him all the trouble 'he' had caused. My intelligence officer was gone and somehow I was calm about it. _

_Lao was dead. And he was missing __**two**__ right arms. _


	13. Purpose

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Purpose

_Dad had convinced me that I would be an the most honorable older cousin, if I had a sleepover with Zuko. I was twenty-two – you don't have sleepovers when your twenty-two. Well, not with seven-years olds boys . . . I would hope. But there I was, sitting at my desk eating some grapes, watching my cousin bounce on my bed while both of our parents had conveniently gone out on the town. Azula was at one of her little friend's houses outside the palace; they just needed a babysitter for Zuko and tricked me into it. Sadly to say, I didn't have anything else planned for that weekend anyway._

_"Lu Ten, can I ask you something?"_

_"I think you just asked me something." I chuckled, popping a grape in my mouth._

_"No, I want to ask you a __**real**__ question."_

_"Okay, I'm ready then."_

_"Well, I asked Uncle and he said to ask Dad; so I asked Dad and he said to ask Mom; but when I asked Mom she said I would have to wait until I was older."_

_I popped another grape in my mouth. You had to be patient with Zuko, sometimes he was direct and articulate, but other times he just fumbled over his words. The two of us weren't too different in that way. "Well I bet I can answer."_

_He lit up hearing that. "Great! Where do babies come from?"_

_Crewed up bits of grape went flying across the room. I mean FLYING across the room. "Excuse me?"_

_Zuko's face had already fallen. "That's exactly what Uncle did." He flopped down on the bed and with a frustrated grunt. _

_I kind of just sat there at my desk staring. Hearing Dad's reaction kind of made me stop. When I had asked him that question, he'd been so happy, said something about me becoming a man and gone into great detail about EVERYTHING. I just wanted to know how the baby got into his friend's wife – not how to be sure the woman I marry is satisfied physically and emotionally in the bedroom! Zuko was sure lucky that he wasn't my brother. _

_But what was __**I**__ supposed to say?!_

_"I'm never going to know."_

_"Well, Zuko –"_

_"Why won't anyone tell me?"_

_"I don't –"_

_"Is it a secret?"_

_"It's not that –"_

_"Can kids like me have babies?"_

_"Uah . . ."_

_"How do you know you're the dad?"_

_"Well –"_

_"And what happens if Azula has a baby and she's not married!"_

_"It doesn't really work like that. . . well sometime it does, but –"_

_"Then you know where they come from?"_

_I just dug myself in a hole. I'm really good at that. I took a deep breath and swallowed. "The thing is Zuko, I . . .'ve never had kids so I wouldn't really be the best to answer that question."_

_Zuko slumped down further. "Boys don't even have the babies."_

_"No they don't."_

_"So why do we have dads if they don't do anything?"_

_I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Boys do __**something**__ . . . just not the what girls do."_

_"What?"_

_"Well –" My voice hadn't cracked like that since I was fourteen. "Well, we um . . . start the baby."_

_Zuko cocked his head. "Start the baby?"_

_"Yes . . . Yes." I didn't sound the least bit sure of myself. "That's why you need a boy and a girl to make a baby."_

_Zuko blinked._

_And I started rambling. "See, something has to start the baby growing – like –"I grabbed one of the grape pits I had just sip out. "Say you have a seed, like this." I put it in his hand. "Now, can the seed grow in your hand?"_

_Zuko laughed. "No."_

_"Can is grow on the table?"_

_"No, you need to you need to plant it in the ground."_

_"Exactly!" Oh please Agni, let this make sense! "It can't just start growing randomly. Someone has to plant it. That's what the boys – what __**dads**__ do; they plant seeds." _

_"What kind of seeds?"_

_". . . People seeds."_

_"People seeds?"_

_"Uuh – yes." I could see him processing the information, but all I could do was pray that my explanation was enough for him. _

_"So . . . is that all they do?"_

_"What do you mean?_

_"It takes a long time for a baby to come out. Do dads just wait and do nothing the whole time?"_

_That – was a good question. "I'm sure they do something." What had Uncle done when Ursa was pregnant? I couldn't remember him doing anything. He rubbed her stomach a few times . . . I think. _

_"I think moms do more work."_

_"Yeah . . ." There had to be something else men did. "I guess we'll find out if we ever have kids."_

_"Yeah I guess." He started jumping on the bed again. I was so relieved that was over that I grabbed handful of grapes and shoved them all into my mouth. "So what do people seeds look like?"_

_Again – grapes, everywhere._

Days passed into months, bringing the second winter over the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten had stopped sleeping almost entirely. He spent everyday in suspense, praying _something_ would happen. Hoping that maybe he would hear from his lover and child, if only to calm his mind. He could not stand the waiting and wondering. He wasn't even be sure he would see his wife before the war ended. Then his child wouldn't know him!

The suspense was driving him mad and only added to his insomnia. Every day followed the same routine: up – fight – eat – report. No word, no comfort, and no Hikari. Lu Ten swore that his hair was falling out from the stress. Perhaps that's why his dad was going bald.

599 long, tortuous days into the siege, the apparition came. It was a not so special morning, the sun hazy behind a thick grey fog. His death was no longer spoken of among the troops; but for those that caught a glimpse of the phantom gliding through the mist, the dead Lieutenant achieved an otherworldly statues.

Thus Lao visited the prince; and with a jarring kick to his thigh, the dead man appeared with his telltale smirk. He motioned Lu Ten to get up and whisked into the haze as quickly as he had come. It almost seemed as though Lao enjoyed being a ghost. Lu Ten rummaged for a parcel he had stowed under his sleeping mat, quickly pulling on his boots and followed Lao's dark silhouette over the frozen winter ground.

Tonight was the night of a new moon and for the young prince there was great meaning in that. Lu Ten had ten-million questions to ask Lao – namely where he had found two human arms – but there would be time for his questions later. For the moment, his nerves needed his concentration. It wasn't that he had cold feet or had changed his mind, he was simply scared. **Really** scared.

The sun was up, but the day remained grey. Hours passed like days treading through the thick snow drifts; finally Lu Ten spotted a tiny hut nestled against a cliff-side. The house, if it could be called that at all, looked neither welcoming nor comfortable and definitely did not settle the prince. But Hikari was in there.

"Sign this." Lao stopped abruptly and faced the prince, holding a piece of paper in front of him.

Lu Ten was distracted by the almost non-existent light spilling out of the shack from the its only window. "What's this?"

"Marriage license." Lao smirked. "You already did the vows and consummation thing."

Lu Ten glared at him. "Lao –"

"Sign it."

The prince rolled his eyes and signed the paper that would legalize what he already believed was official. Though seeing Hikari's name there beside his gave Lu Ten a deep sense of pride that put his heart up in his throat. Absently, he clutched the package in his free hand.

"She's inside." Lao motioned his thumb at the door. "It's not my place to be in there with her."

Lu Ten nodded, focusing on taking one breath at a time. "Are the kids with her?"

"I sent most of them to Ba Sing Se."

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

"You'd be surprised what you find out when you're drunk. Besides no one questions a dead man."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed; even knowing that Lao was a loyal man did not convince the prince that he was the best guardian for his lover. "Are they safe?"

"Yep – little refugees safe and snug beyond the wall we're determined to tear down."

Lu Ten ground his teeth and nodded reluctantly. "And Kimi?"

"You mean Clingy? She's working for a farmer and his wife over the ridge; they needed an extra pair of hands.

"She's four." Kimi was too young to work.

Lao didn't seem to notice the prince's concern. "Five. I'm trying to get them to adopt her but the girl keeps coming back. She won't leave me alone."

Lu Ten smiled at that. "She likes you."

"Eh, at least she's not in the way right now."

Lu Ten swallowed. "Is Hikari . . . okay?"

"Her water broke last night."

Lu Ten's heart started pounding in his ears and he looked back at the hovel. "Who's with her?"

Lao shrugged. "No one."

"You left here alone?!!"

"She wanted me to get you."

"And you left her _ALONE_?!!"

"Did you want to be here or not?"

"No – I mean YES! But who's going to help her deliver the baby?!!" Lu Ten could not understand how Lao was so calm.

"The fewer people who know about this, the better."

Some birds flew silently overhead.

"**YOU DIDN'T FIND A MIDWIFE?!?!?!**"

"She's fine –"

Lu Ten had enough of his talk; Lao wasn't her husband, he should have expected this. The prince pushed past his friend in a frantic panic and screamed when he saw his newly made wife, dropping his package.

"Lu Ten – it's alright."

"Why are you standing? Walking?! You need to lie down – somewhere." This was no place to have a baby. The hut was all of three walls against the cliff, a window and a door. Now that he was inside, he could tell that the roof was only a tarp strung up at an angle for the snow to slope off – but most of it was leaking in through the fabric anyway. There was no fire, it almost felt colder inside than it had out in the snow. And there was hardly a bed – only a cot made of straw covered with an itchy wool blanket that was already wet and bloody. Lu Ten nearly fainted; it was damp, dark and dirty and completely unacceptable. "We-we-we have to get you to a doctor – LAO!"

The dead man leaned his head in with a raised eyebrow. But Hikari gently held Lu Ten back, giving Lao the order while trying to keep the pain of a convulsion off her face. "Could you get some water? And whatever linen you can find. I'll have to wash it so –"

"No-No-No-No-NO. You are not doing anything; we have to get you to a doctor."

Lu Ten made a move to pick her up but Hiikari met his hands, gently and firmly restraining him. "Maybe if Lao could have gotten to you sooner – but now we don't have time."

Lu Ten gaped unable to breath.

"Water and rags?" Lao piped in, ever one for great timing,

Hikari nodded. "Yes, thank you." And Lao was gone.

Lu Ten was shaking violently. Everyone seemed so much more calm than he was, but that didn't stop his mouth from talking. "This isn't right. You need physicians and nurses and healers and medicine and a real bed–"

Hikari smiled. "Other women have given birth with less than this."

"But even with all those things they still die! Hikari, I _need _to get you to a doctor."

Hikari spoke slowly and surely. Her husband's desperate plea didn't change anything. "We don't have time."

"Hikari –"

"I'm not going to die, Lu Ten."

"But you could, lover, you could! And who is going to help you?"

Hikari smiled playfully. "Well I didn't call you here just to look pretty."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Lu Ten, please don't yell. I'm the one in labor. Not you."

Jest or no, that did NOT calm him. "I've never delivered a baby! What if I something goes wrong?! It's not something you learn everyday!"

"How do you think I feel? I've never had one!" There was the briefest touch of fear behind her eyes and Lu Ten could have killed himself – she was the one who's life was at stake. These could be his final moments with her, but they could be her final moments of life. And what were they doing? Arguing. Agni, he hadn't seen her in four months! She was just as scared as he was, if not more, and yelling wasn't helping anything. But how could she be so calm?

Lu Ten took a deep breath. "I'm sorry – I don't know what to do or how to help."

"It's okay, Lu Ten."

"I feel completely helpless."

"Lu Ten listen to me." Hikari took his face in her hands, her eyes swirled with emotions he never knew existed, but overwhelming them all was love. "I need to you be here with me. I don't have anyone else who can help me and I can't do this on my own. Please."

Lu Ten let out the breath he was holding, blowing smoke out of his nose. He had stopped shaking. "I'm here."

"Thank you." She smiled for him and kissed him tenderly.

"I missed you Hikari." Lu Ten buried his head in her neck, immersing himself in her presence.

"You don't know how much I missed you."

Hikari let her hands drop to her stomach and drew in a slow, arduous breath. Even having resolved to be there for her didn't help the fact that he hadn't an ember of an idea what to do. But he knew she shouldn't be standing. He stumbled in his haste to support her and put one hand on the side of her bulging stomach while the other slipped into her hand. Lu Ten knew that Hikari was a mentally and emotionally strong person, but he never anticipated that she was so physically strong. He was positive that her grip had just broken his little finger and a finger was a miniscule price to pay if it lessened her pain in anyway. She let out her breath and panted to regain her composure. He rubbed her back softly, kissed her temple and ushered her to the 'bed'.

Hikari shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"You need to lie down."

"Once I'm down, there's no getting up. Walk with me." Lu Ten bit his tongue and took his wife's arm to lead her in an unhurried circle around the hut. The prince was anxious, but walking with his bride put a smile on his lips. She was stunning. He kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled her tenderly. Hikari sighed and leaned into him. This is why he was there. They were having a baby. He needed to be at his wife's side. He needed to be strong for her.

After ten short turns Hikari stopped suddenly and her grip clamped down on his hand again. She held her breath longer this time, biting her lip until the pain she was feeling subsided. Lao slipped into the room with two pails of water and some half a dozen towels he had pilfered from somewhere. He took one look at the couple and shook his head, leaving without a word. It was obvious the former lieutenant was not interested in taking any part of what was going on. Lu Ten envied him momentarily for his detachment. Then Hikari stopped for another fit of labor and the envy washed away. He really did want to be there and again found himself in debt to the dead man for giving him the time with his wife.

"Lu Ten," He hung on her every word. "Could you boil the water for me?"

"Can you stand?"

"I'm fine. The water?" Lu Ten nodded, guiding Hikari to the wall so she could support herself then rolled up his sleeves and dunked his hands into the buckets. Hikari didn't use the wall to brace herself, instead putting her hands against her aching lower back; but she smiled and let her husband think that being near the wall would help her in some way. He was fumbling over everything while trying so hard to remain calm. It was endearing. All she wanted to do was rush into his arms and kiss him, tell him it was going to be alright. Hikari loved him more with every passing moment. She thanked the spirits that Lu Ten was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Another pain seized her and this time she was forced to let out a small sharp cry.

Lu Ten leapt to where she was, falling flat on his face at her feet before clawing up the wall to get to her level. "What happen?!!"

She was still mid-contraction and just glared at him.

"Hikari?"

She cried out again.

Her knees buckled, but Lu Ten was quick to catch her before she fell. "Oh sweet merciful spirits – I can't do this!"

Hikari was panting hard, but was able to cup his cheek reassuringly. "Lu Ten – help me – get my clothes off."

His head started nodding uncontrollably. Gently he untied her sash and lifted the garment from her shoulders. Her stomach was huge. It didn't actually look like it was attached to the rest of her body. Some dark purple lines on her skin seemed like the only thing keeping the gigantic mound attached to her. It couldn't even be said that she was ready to pop – it was more like her belly was going to fall off.

Somehow through his panic, Lu Ten became keenly aware that Hikari was naked and Lao was outside. That wouldn't do. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He dropped to his knees and laid her down as gently as possible. Sweat had gathered at her hairline, she was breathing heavily, and there was . . . fluid running down her legs. Lu Ten didn't know how to make her comfortable, he just knew the whole situation was bad and now she was completely exposed to the world.

He took off his shirt and laid it over her swollen breasts to cover her more decently. That made Hikari smile. "You could have used my dress for that."

"Your dress?" He had no idea what she was talking about and mindlessly went to fetch the disregarded cloth.

Hikari laughed despite herself when her husband laid the soiled garment down next to her like some fine piece of silk. "I love you Lu Ten. Don't ever forget that." She paused. "Because I might hate you in a minute."

The poor prince's looked so hurt. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." Hikari grit her teeth and sucked in a breath, a tear leaking out from under her strained eyelids. "Lu Ten get the water."

"Water –"

"Hn – ahh!"

"WATER!"

"Lu Ten." She was weakening. "Wash the towels in one of the buckets. Get them as dry as you can."

He was still nodding like an idiot but followed every single word she said. Three contractions later, he was holding his wife's hand while she threw her head back in pain. He dipped his hand in one of the buckets and smoothed over her perspired brow with his fingers. He wanted to make her pain go away so badly and focusing on that goal was actually keeping him from having a panic attack.

Hikari was coming down from the worse of it and pulled her husband closer. "Kiss me?"

Lu Ten guided her chin toward him and caressed her lips warmly. "I love you."

She smiled lightly, still close enough to Lu Ten that he could feel her lips turn up. "You ready?"

"No."

She kissed him a final time. "Help me sit up."

Lu Ten's hands slid under her armpits and he hauled her up to sit against the stone wall, Hikari breath was ragged the entire time. She pulled her legs up on either side of her stomach and made a motion for Lu Ten to get the towels. They were bone dry and still warm. The contractions were coming so rapidly Hikari was already gripped with another bout of pain. Lu Ten didn't know what she wanted with the towels so he used one to dab her forehead.

"You need to make sure he's turned the right way."

"What way's right?"

"HEAD FIRST!" She gasped, suspended in the inhalation.

There was blood . . . lots of blood. Not as much as there had been when his Zuko was born, but enough to be called a mortal wound. Should she be bleeding at all? Lu Ten took up a cloth to soak some of it up, but there was too much. He didn't know if that was normal or a bad thing . . . or what to look for. He didn't see anything that looked like a head so he let his instincts take over. Carefully, he used his hand to feel for . . . something. His heart was pounding, but the thing that frightened him the most was the lack of sound coming from his wife.

Lu Ten looked up at Hikari to see that his lover was a pale bluish color. "Hikari – Hikari breathe!! BREATHE!"

She started panting again and the color returned to her flushed checks. "I need – I need to push . . . the head?"

"It's there." Well it wasn't a foot anyway.

"I need to – SPIRITS!"

"Don't hold your breath!!!"

Hikari started gasping in air, never once exhaling.

"BREATHE!"

She panted, coming down once more. "I need – I need – I need – I need –"

"You need to push." Hikari didn't look strong enough to endure much more. He _was_ going to loose his wife if he didn't do something fast. All his fear disappeared and determination took over; the baby had to come out. "Next time the pain comes you push. Okay?"

Hikari only nodded, her teeth chattering from the cold and exhaustion.

Lu Ten took a deep breath, turned his head and breathed fire, warming the room immediately.

"It's coming again . . . Lu Ten –"

"PUSH!"

Hikari growled furiously, gripping the sheets until her hands were white.

Lu Ten was so surprised by what he saw he jerked back. There was something gray, round and slimy forcing it's way out of Hikari. He put his hands down beneath it. "You can do this lover."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_The strangest thing about being born, is that you don't 'remember' anything about it. You can't tell what you were thinking or what the room looked like or comprehend any of the voices that may have been talking or even feel emotion. But you do remember it. It is there in the depths of you mind clinging onto your awareness of self._

_I only remember one moment of my birth. Something was hurting my ears. _

_"Prince Iroh, your wife –" The voice didn't matter. My eyes widened at the benevolent face that held me. It was the first time I had seen my father. He was smiling at me. I remember that smile. And I grew to love that man and put my trust in him. It was the most familiar thing in the world to me. It was the first thing I knew. My Dad. I remember that. _

"Lu Ten, he's not crying . . . HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Lu Ten was sticky with afterbirth up to his elbows. He snatched up another rag to wipe the grey and red mucus away from the child's face. He grabbed the second bucket and used the water to clean him, burning through the cord that connected the baby to a bloody sack of tissues; some primal knowledge spurring his actions on. The infant still was not responding.

Lu Ten wasn't going to breathe until his baby did.

Hikari was hysterical. "Spirits no – PLEASE! Lu Ten – Lu Ten please –"

Lu Ten refused to give the newborn up to the spirits. He turned the child over and patted his back firmly. Stunned and squalling the tiny person began to cry, sputtering up the last of the fluid in his lungs and wriggling in the foreign environment awkwardly. Lu Ten turned the baby back over in his hands; the boy's body cradled along his forearm, his head in Lu Ten's hand.

Lu Ten's eyes were filled with tears. He brought the child up to his chest and cooed softly. "Shh . . . Hush little one. It's okay, don't cry. Daddy's here – don't cry." The baby started making soft humming sounds in place of his cries when he felt the warmth and safety of his father's body. Lu Ten turned his head toward the baby, breathing in the pure scent of the perfect new life he held. He kissed the top of his head and the tears released. "Hush . . . Daddy's here; my precious, precious boy. My son."

"He looks just like you, Lu Ten." Hikari was watching him hold their son with a weary smile and drying tears. Lu Ten crawled up next to her to kiss her soundly. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

"I love you Hikari."

"I love you Lu Ten."

The prince carefully placed the baby in his mother's waiting arms. Her perfect eyes were overflowing with joy when she looked down at their son. Lu Ten reached for the last bit of cloth and handed it to Hikari. He looked on eagerly as she wrapped their son securely. The baby did look exactly like Lu Ten would have imagined himself as a newborn; a bonnet of black hair, a good chin, almond shaped eyes, and a distinguish nose. But the child's skin was already a shade darker than his father's and he had his mothers smiling lips.

Hikari rocked him lightly; all the while, Lu Ten kissed where ever his lips connected with her skin. Hikari kissed their son's brow and then brought Lu Ten's wondering mouth to hers for a long passionate kiss. She and the baby were both trembling in the cold room. Lu Ten delicately moved himself between Hikari and the back wall. He grabbed her dress to cover them and brought his bloody arms up around her, crossing them protectively over the baby. They needed to get cleaned up, but for the moment physical intimacy took precedence. Hikari was exhausted and she laid her head in the crook of his neck while he raised the temperature. To this the baby murmured and nuzzled up to his mother's breast.

No words could describe what Lu Ten's heart was experiencing. He could never thank his wife enough for taking on such a humbling endeavor. He could never imagine loving anything as much as he did then. He was a husband and father and would spend the rest of his life figuring out just how to do that job. It was a task he looked forward too. His heart no longer belonged to him; it belonged to his wife and son. Nothing else in all the world would ever take their place. In that moment, Lu Ten was a complete human being. In that moment, he understood why his father had loved him so deeply even after the tragedy that followed his birth. The tiny, helpless, little bundle Hikari rocked was the couple's love incarnated as flesh and bone. One part of him and one part of her, forming one flawless, untainted being.

Lu Ten had been that for Iroh. The world he lost in his wife had not died with her, it merely changed into a spotless new life. Lu Ten could see that perfection in his own son now, adoring the tiny stranger instantaneously. The prince thanked every spirit he could name for being fortunate enough to share the moment with his beloved; his lady, his partner, his wife.

Slowly, the young prince began humming a familiar tune. "Leaves . . . from the vine, falling so slow."

Hikari smiled languidly.

"Like fragile – tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

Chewing her lip, Hikari guided a nipple into their baby's mouth and sighed as he readily nursed.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home."

Then she was asleep.

"Brave soldier boy . . ." Lu Ten looked down at his miraculous wife and newly born son with a smile. His lingered a kiss on Hikari's cheek and reached down to touch the baby's arm. The boy caught hold of his broken little finger with a strength he didn't expect. He turned his head from his mother, confused by the object that had suddenly appeared in his hand. Then the boy's eyes peeked open to view the world for the first time. A new wave of tears racked the prince and Lu Ten wept. ". . . Comes marching home.'

_Gold . . . his eyes were gold. I could see the sparkles. _


	14. Honor vs Glory

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Honor vs. Glory

"Support his head." Hikari carefully instructed Kimi how to hold the newborn, smiling brightly as the little girl sat next to her with an unsure expression. The infant seemed so much larger in the five-year-old's arms.

"Careful." Lu Ten was a trifle more nervous about Kimi holding their son than Hikari seemed to be. Though he was only sitting on the other side of his wife, Lu Ten was ready to spring into action if anything at all should happen. Hikari raised her eyes and smiled for him, succeeding in relaxing the prince a hair. Lu Ten kissed her warmly and laced their fingers together. Lao leaned against the door with a gentle – almost serine – smirk, studying the scene in front of him.

"Am I holding him right?" Kimi looked hopefully up at Hikari.

"Perfectly." Hikari gave Lu Ten's hand a squeeze.

"He's small."

Hikari laughed. "He wasn't small enough if you ask me."

Lu Ten kissed her jaw.

"What's his name?"

"Name?" Panic swept through the prince. How could have gone an entire afternoon without naming his child?! What kind of a father was he? He didn't even have a name picked out – he hadn't even considered it! A name would be part of the baby's identity. Now the poor thing was eight hours old and going to have an identity crisis which it would be completely Lu Ten's fault! He looked to Hikari who gazed thoughtfully at their son, then back to the baby and then to his wife again. Did she have an idea?

After what seemed like a life time of waiting, Hikari spoke. "He'll have a name when one suits him."

Lu Ten exhaled in relief, at least Hikari wasn't worried about it and he could take comfort in that. "Soon though."

"Yes" Hikari smiled at him. "Help me get up."

"Uh . . . no."

"I can't stay in bed all day, Lu Ten."

"Yes you can." The prince was planning on having her to stay in bed for the next few weeks and cater to her every whim. "What do you need? I'll get it."

"I need to get up and I'm still a little wobbly." A little wobbly was an understatement; when Lu Ten helped her up to bathe after the birthing, she'd dug her nails so far into his arm that he bleed – _still_ claiming she was 'fine'. Lu Ten didn't believe her for a second so resolved to carry her until he had returned her to the bed. But Hikari was still moving to get up.

"Lover please, you need to take it easy."

"I know Lu Ten." She cupped his cheek, tenderly stroking the shadow of stubble that had appeared from not shaving that morning. "But I'll only be standing up; and I think I can handle that."

Grudgingly Lu Ten helped her to her feet; she could have made him do anything with the way her eyes were sparkling with joy. But when standing turned to walking, and walking turned to cleaning, and cleaning turned to cooking a pot of soup, Lu Ten was sure he'd been tricked and he never should have let her stand up in the first place.

While Lu Ten tried in vain to stop Hikari from doing anything, Lao slunk over to Kimi and the baby, looking on with an unchanging expression. "Is it supposed to be pink?"

The newly weds stopped their bickering and snapped to attention. Hikari touched Lu Ten's arm and he moved forward to look over the baby. Lao was the only person who would dare to say something to distress both parents by stating that something was wrong with the child. Lu Ten's heart was pounding when his reached his son, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "He's not pink."

Kimi cocked her head studying the baby. "He is kind of pink."

Lu Ten was streaming unconsciously. "He's _not_ pink."

The baby started to whimper making Kimi freeze up nervously. "He's gonna cry!" Lu Ten had already scooped up his son before he could fully cry out. Kimi watched with wide eyes as the baby nestled contentedly against Lu Ten's shoulder, gnawing and sucking on his own fist. "Onabi! He's hungry."

"He can wait a minute." Hikari eyed Lu Ten who adoringly rocked their infant and smiled.

Lao started laughing. "Next to you he looks red!" Kimi joined in with Lao's laughter, not really knowing what was so funny but laughing anyway.

"There is nothing wrong with my son!" Hikari choked back a fit of giggles form where she stood slicing a potato. "Hikari!"

"You are pretty white, lover." Lu Ten scowled at everyone in the room and turned his back on them. He looked down at the nameless child he held; there was nothing wrong him. He was prefect. The baby was still happily gnawing away at his fist when two tender hands ran up the prince's shoulders. Hikari put her forehead against the back of his neck and hummed. "Lu Ten."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Lu Ten smiled and brought her under his arm to hold her close. They kissed to the sound of Lao and Kimi gagging.

_You could already tell that Lao was going to be a bad influence on Kimi, but at least he was there._

It didn't take long before Hikari tired and had to lie back down, but she had still managed to set the soiled blankets and bits of fabric soaking in a basin of water and start a pot of vegetables boiling over a fire pit in the middle of the floor. She would finish the washing later.

Lu Ten was ever attentive to her and the baby, carefully helping her get comfortable before handing the baby to her to nurse. In the few hours that they had spent as a family, Hikari had not missed a thing; the way Lu Ten pressed himself near to her or pulled her close, the reluctant look in his eyes when he handed their son to anyone other than her, even the cold glare he shot Lao whenever she took out her breast to suckle the babe. How he still found her attractive was beyond her comprehension; she by no means felt very pretty at the moment, but there he was acting as respectful and affectionate as he always had – showering her with the most tender love she had ever known. He was right there at her side, no false promises or broken vows of devotion. She had given him her heart, and instead of throwing it against the wall the way she had seen soldiers do so many times before to other women, Lu Ten had given his in exchange. He was truly a prince in all aspects of the word.

Hikari was grateful that this was the man she had chosen to be her lover and even more grateful that he wanted to share a life with her. But as she felt his arm slide across her shoulders the weight of the war going on around them seemed to come crashing down. She had just brought a child into the chaotic world – but not just any child, a prince of the fire nation. The two most important people in the world to her would be propelling the cursed war ever onward. The war she herself had been conceived during and brought up in; raised in fear. She did not want that for her child. Her throat hitched up so she bit her lip to control her tears, Lu Ten would worry if she started to cry.

But it was already too late. "Hikari?" He nuzzled her. "Love, what's wrong?" Then she simply broke down, inwardly cursing her hormones. The baby was crying too, startled by his mother's emotional change.

"Onabi?" Kimi made a move to go to her but was quickly scooped up and slung over Lao's shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Lao made for the door and cleared his throat to draw Lu Ten's attention away from his wife. "It's past time you went back to your men, Prince." Kicking something on the floor nearer to the couple, Lao left them with Kimi kicking, screaming and laughing upside down.

Quietly, Lu Ten whispered words of comfort to his wife, kissing her lightly and attempting not to think about what Lao had just said. "I love you so much Hikari. So much." His hand groped over her neck and cheek, she was weaker than she let on from the birth he knew but he needed reassure himself that she was near him. If only for the moment. Lu Ten's voice cracked. "I don't want to leave you."

She nodded through tearing eyes pulling him closer. "But you have to."

Lu Ten brought her lips to his. "But I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I know." Hikari kissed him urgently, the baby fussing angrily as his parents crushed him between them. They reluctantly parted and looked down at their treasure. Lu Ten smiled, glancing at the object Lao had kicked. His eyes widened and the prince moved from his wife's side to collect the neglected package. "What is it Lu Ten?"

Lu Ten brought it over and knelt beside Hikari and the baby. "I want the world to know who you are – who you are to me. And how much I would sacrifice for you . . . my wife."

Hikari raised an eyebrow and gasped as her husband pulled away the cloth revealing a small circular hair piece as gold as his eyes. "What is . . .?"

"I want you to keep this. It's mine. But I mean it's yours now. I don't want anyone questioning that you are my wife or that the he's my son. I don't know – I didn't know where you were the last few months and I was so worried I made myself sick. I just . . ." He was rambling and knew it. When he met Hikari's eyes she was smiling at him. "I'm going to find my father. I'll tell him everything, and I'll bring him here to meet you and the baby."

"And then?"

"What?"

"Then what will happen?"

"I'll take you home with me."

"To the Fire Nation?"

"If . . . If that's okay with you. As far as I'm concerned, you're my home, Hikari. Where ever you are is where I want to be. But, I do still have a responsibility –"

"To your Nation."

"Yes. It's beautiful there, you'll really like it. Well, I mean I hope you'll like it."

"I hope so too." Hikari paused. "And then you'll be deployed again while I sit and wonder if you're going to come home."

Lu Ten stopped suddenly. That was it. The war. That's what had made her cry. That's what would keeping them apart from one another right now. "Hikari listen to me." She nodded shaking lightly. Lu Ten met her eyes and held her gaze with fierce resolve. "Dad'll stop it. And if he doesn't, I'll stop it. I will."

The prince pulled her close and Hikari nodded into his chest. "I know you will."

"It may take longer than I would like, but I'll end it."

Hikari fingered the curves of the crown thoughtfully. "I've never seen something so valuable."

"It's worthless."

"It's solid gold Lu Ten, it's worth a fortune."

"It can be replaced. You and the baby can't."

Hikari beamed up at him.

"Keep it with you until I get you one of your own."

Hikari had a coy grin on her face and snuggled closer to her lover. "What if I want to keep this one?" Lu Ten cocked his head regarding her tone carefully. "Isn't this my wedding gift?"

Lu Ten raised his eyes playfully. "Maybe . . . do you like it?"

She mimicked his voice. "Maybe . . ." They kissed quickly. "But what can I give you, my husband?"

Lu Ten nuzzled her. "What haven't you given me?"

Hikari brought his ear close to her to whisper the answer and the prince shuddered. "Once I'm healed of course."

Lu Ten groaned, finding a tender spot on her neck to lavish with the effects of his abrupt arousal. "I don't deserve you."

Hikari shook her head. "You deserve so much better."

"Don't ever say that again." His tone started them both. He softened his voice and took her hand gently. "Hikari, I could never find a woman as prefect as you in a hundred lifetimes." Hesitantly Lu Ten continued. "If I took to long, will you – you'll still wait for me?"

Hikari slapped him across the face. "Never ask me that question again." Then Hikari was tearing up once more and Lu Ten held her fast. "You could have any woman in the world and for some strange reason you chose me."

"Stop saying things like that. I was made to love only you."

She opened her mouth to respond when the baby made the most ear piecing screech at the lack of milk coming from the breast he had so fervently been enjoying. "Hey. None of that." Hikari repositioned him on her other side and soon he was sucking happily as if nothing had happened. "I'm not going to have breasts when he's done with me."

"Agni, I hope not."

Hikari giggled soothing down the baby's hair while Lu Ten exhaled a warm breath to raise the temperature around them. "Lu Ten."

"Yes?"

She met his eyes. "I know what to name our son."

Lu Ten's eyes brightened excitedly. "You do?"

"Yes." She looked back down at the boy. "I want to name our son after his father."

For the first moment, Lu Ten felt uncertain about the baby's parentage. "His father?"

"Yes." She smiled that gorgeous secret smile up at him. "The most amazing person that I have ever met in my life. My husband who I will love every day of my life. The only man I will ever love." Her eyes glistened with tears and they embraced for a brief moment of intense intimacy. When they parted, they were smiling. "And that way, I only have to call one name when dinner's ready."

The prince burst out laughing. "And we'll both come running!"

_"And so, it is with great pride that I present to you the graduating class of the 29__th__ year of Firelord Azulon's reign!"_

_The crowd was thundering so all I could really do to concentrate was wring what was left of the paper my graduation speech had been on. Dad was seated next to my grandfather and uncle behind the endless flames as they usually were. I don't know why I was so nervous. I'd been attending the commencement ceremonies since before I was born. And I was completely used to being on the podium with my family; I'd done that a thousand times. But this time I would be graduating with my entire class. Speaking in front of everyone. I wasn't safely seated next to my father, he was behind me and I couldn't even see him! _

_I could hear the sage speaking, but I still can't tell you what all he said. It all happened in a blur and then I heard my name. "Now, it is my deepest pleasure to present to you your valedictorian, his royal highness Prince Lu Ten."_

_My throat had gone dry, my eyes were watering and I was sweating like no one's business. My classmates were cheering and bowing and I felt like I was going to throw up. Never mind the fact that Grandfather had summoned me the day before to stress the significance of speaking in front of the people and how if I messed up everyone would remember and I would never be taken seriously as a monarch. I was seventeen and graduating from the academy! I hadn't even started my post-education military duties yet. I was still a kid for crying out load!_

_SO – with the weight of the world on my shoulders, I took a deep breath, cleared my throat and unrolled my note sheet . . . the note sheet I couldn't read! What was I going to do?! I was going to ruin everything! And I would bring shame and dishonor to my father and my family and – then I saw Zuko in the crowd waving up at me. Ursa was holding him up on her eight-month along pregnant stomach. They were sitting right in the front row with all the other nobles and dignitaries. I don't know how Ursa was able to marry straight out of school. I still felt so young and unsure, but there she was, just about twenty years old with a two year old and a baby of the way._

_It was like someone just threw a bucket of water over me and all my flaming fears were extinguished. I smiled at them and began my speech. "Thank You. We live in the greatest Nation in the world; a Nation of wealth and prosperity and it is my honor to have been born within this land and serve as your prince. Please join me in reciting the Pledge of Allegiance." _

_Robotically I turned and bowed to my grandfather. At least Dad was smiling. And the crowd started to clap so I couldn't be doing that bad. "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet I march to lands unknown for the betterment of all people. All hail Firelord Azulon!" _

_The crowd echoed me and I turned back around. "We are the future of this nation and shall continue the holy work my great-grandfather Sozin began so many years ago." Another cheer; I'm not doing too bad. "To my professors and the faculty, I thank you for endowing me with the knowledge needed to better our country and lead us in this time of war. I will carry your lessons with me to the far reaches of the globe. To my fellow classmates, I am honored to have known each one of you and I'm privileged to now call you my comrades. This nation is in good hands. _

_"As we now embark on our lives as soldiers – free men and women – it is my sincerest prayer that we will shine in this world like rays of sunlight. It is my goal, and my challenge to all of you, to make this world as great as our beloved homeland. We can do it. I have seen first hand all of the brilliance that we possesses as a class; for that, I am confident that we will see change. _

_"But let us always remember those who have bravely fought to protect the freedoms that we enjoy today and those here who will make the ultimate sacrifice for our nation in the future. For myself, when the day comes that I ascend the thrown, I will never forget that my people have suffered greatly. This country could not be what it is today without devotion such as yours." There was more applause and I snuck a glance at Ursa. She was crying . . . I must be doing great! "As for right now, I would like all those in attendance to join me in congratulating this class of young scholars who will no go out into the world and will lead us onward to glory. To the Fire Nation!"_

_"THE FIRE NATION!!!" The crowd was on their feet, thundering voices ringing in my ears. It was amazing to see. And I had been the one to inspire them. I bowed in relief with a huge smile on my face. I'm sure my Grandfather would have hated that I was smiling but he was behind me and didn't have to know. I was positive that I knew exactly what I wanted to do with me life. Not that there had been a question – but now I was a soldier and a leader of my people. Everything that I had ever wanted . . . _

The evening wore on and the new father held his son, using his legs as a cradle for the baby while his mother found some much needed rest. Lu Ten could only stare at his sleeping son, memorizing every feature and running his hand over the soft, fine hair on his head. The child looked completely content and peaceful laying there. Lu Ten hung on his every breath, his heart nearly stopping each time the child sighed or hiccupped in his sleep. He would carefully raise the temperature if it was too cold or adjust the cloth covering him if it felt too hot. The baby slept on, probably just as exhausted from the birthing ordeal as his mother.

Lu Ten was in love with the child; a love that was entire the same but entirely different from the love he bore his wife. To watch him grow – teach him to be an honorable man – was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Was he ready? Did it matter now? The baby was right there, he didn't have a lot of time to reconsider the consequences of his actions now.

Hikari sighed and his attention went to her. He didn't regret anything that they had shared, he loved her. He was just going to have to be ready to be a family man. How must his father have felt when he was born? Iroh embarked on fatherhood alone, without his wife. The thought made Lu Ten physically shutter. He would be lost without Hikari. Still, he was having a hard time imagining his father feeling unsure about anything. What if it was just him? Did that make him a bad father to have doubts? Wasn't a father supposed to know everything? He certainly didn't.

Lu Ten hadn't noticed that he was scolding hot until his son's face contorted uncomfortably. He immediately cooled himself down and unraveled the cloth from around the baby's feet to cool him down more rapidly. Then all was right again and Lu Ten was left to his worry.

Lao unceremoniously threw the door open letting in the icy wind while carrying a sleeping Kimi in his arms. He nodded at Lu Ten who was protectively shielding his son from the elements and kicked the door closed. Hikari jerked awake and touched Lu Ten's thigh lightly. He rubbed her knuckles tenderly and she relaxed back into sleep. Lu Ten glared at Lao while he plopped Kimi into the corner of the room. The child was asleep sitting up. Lao fixed some straw around her and pulled his tattered Fire Nation cloak over her. He sat down next to Kimi whose mouth hung wide open in deep sleep. The dead man rubbed her shoulders and looked directly at the prince as if waiting for him to say something.

Lao lips turned up when it became apparent that Lu Ten wasn't going to say anything to him. "You're a lucky man, Prince." Lu Ten smiled at his son. "Strong health son, strong healthy wife; it's everything a man could want."

Lu Ten furrowed his brow and looked back up at Lao. "But?"

Lao shrugged. "Nothing. Any common man would be thrilled by his good fortune."

"But?"

"Well since you insist it – but you are no ordinary man and even though you might want to live like one, you can't." Lu Ten looked back down at his boy. "You've brought a child into a war torn world. Now, you have some options: one, take him the Fire Nation to help your family win this thing; two you desert your people – which you kind of already have since no one knows where you are – but then you'll have to hide your identify in the Earth Kingdom from everyone because everyone will want you dead; or third –"

"I end the war."

There was silence.

Lu Ten looked up at Lao. "I could do it. I could sit down with Dad and tell him what this war is doing to the world."

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"I'll make him listen." The baby cooed in his arms and Lu Ten ground his teeth. "What kind of a life would I be giving him if . . ." He looked up at Lao. "If I expect to raise him in the same military dictatorship we grew up in?"

Lao smirked. "Oh, that's a bit harsh don't you think Prince? We're from a great nation. And I kind of liked knowing a dozen ways to kill a man when I was seven."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying that we didn't get a good education or were abused or anything like that, but I don't want my son to grow up expecting to spend most of his life as soldier. I want him to decide his own future. Take what he learns in school – and shape his own destiny. I want him –" He looked at Hikari. "To open his mind to someone else's point of view. Maybe even send him to the university at Ba Sing Se to learn about the other elements and cultures."

"Thinking a little far ahead there."

"He would be a better ruler with a balanced education. That way –"

"You think your family will accept him?"

"I don't see why not."

"Let him rule?"

"He's my first born."

"First born of a foreign bride and may not be a firebender."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed. "No man will doubt his legitimacy."

"How will you manage that?"

Lu Ten didn't know whether or not he should tell Lao that he had given Hikari his diadem, yet the answer came easily enough. "I'll manage." The prince's attention was back on his son. "His name's Lu Ten."

Lao scoffed. "One of you is bad enough. I'm calling him Junior."

But the prince wasn't listening. "And all the nations will love you."

Lao rolled his eyes sarcastically. That's when the little prince startled awake from some terrible nightmare and began to cry. Lu Ten brought him close, but the sound had already awakened his mother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love. I scared him."

She nodded smiling as she situated her head on her husband's leg. The little prince grabbed hold of her finger. "Daddy's so mean."

Lu Ten smiled good-naturedly and rubbed her shoulders. He glanced at Lao, only to find him slumped against Kimi with the same open-mouthed expression; both dead to the world.

As always the blunt lieutenant had brought every possible fear into Lu Ten's mind about his future – his family's future. There were so many variables that an ordinary man would not have to deal with. A simple life wouldn't be so bad with his family. Why did he have to be born a prince? An ordinary man provided for his family just as well – but regardless off birth, they all had to watch their children grow up to fight a war and hope that they came back alive. Then again, he had been raised to think it was honorable to go to war and fight for your country.

His son wouldn't do that.

Lu Ten couldn't express it in words, but something had changed in his mind. Everything thing he thought he believed had been turned on its head. Ever since the prince could remember, he had wanted to be a soldier. Wasn't it an honorable calling? Killing innocents and taking over other people's homes was not the thing Lu Ten had envisioned war would be. But what had he envisioned? How did his country rationalize the 'honorable' nature of war? Families torn apart, men taking advantage of women, merchants exploiting the market and the buying and selling children – where in all the propaganda the Fire Nation put out were those things? Lu Ten sighed and moved Hikari's head to reach his lips to hers.

She cupped his cheek with concern. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed her again. "I love you."

Hikari kept him in the kiss much longer than he expected. "I love you too, Lu Ten. And I always will. Everyday of my life."

_I still love you Hikari – I could never stop loving you. I'm sorry that I'm not with you right now, lover. I'm so sorry._

"It's Lu Ten!!!"

The young prince felt as though he had aged twenty years over the past day, yet at the same time he had never felt so young. He wasn't prepared to be bombarded by his men's questions, but met them with jovial reluctance.

Chen was at his side almost instantly. "Lu Ten – Agni, we were going to tell the General you'd been abducted. Where were you?" Lu Ten was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time and the men exchanged nervous glances. Chen finally cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"What do you fight for Chen?"

"What I . . . I fight for you, Prince Lu Ten – for the honor and glory of our Nation."

Lu Ten nodded. "I'm sorry." The prince started walking past the men before turning back around. "Do you still keep that picture of your family in your sleeve?"

Chen flushed red and shook his head. "No, I – I lost that a long time ago."

Lu Ten felt the makings of rage building up in his chest. But he said nothing. The young soldiers parted to let the prince pass by. No one asked him anymore questions, too afraid of what they would find out. Chen followed him into the council tent and stood at attention near the entrance. He watched Lu Ten dress himself in his black armor, pulling his hair back in a neat topknot. Without so much as acknowledging Chen's presence, Lu Ten spoke over his shoulder. "I'm going to meet with my father."

Chen hesitated. "Sir that would mean crossing no man's land. We should send a hawk out to arrange a rendezvous point sometime later in the week –"

"I'm going today. I have to be somewhere tonight."

"Be somewhere? Lu Ten, if I could just say, you aren't making sense."

Lu Ten was quiet.

"This is the second time you've disappeared and you're starting to make us all uneasy."

Lu ten bowed his head.

Chen took a cautious step forward and put a hand on the prince's shoulder plate. "My lord, we're all just under a lot of stress. I don't like seeing you like this. It – It's not dignified."

Lu Ten turned to the man and looked him dead on. "There are more import things in life than appearances, titles and glory. I have a duty to my county as its prince, but as a human being my first priority is the welfare of my family."

"I agree with you, but that's why we're fighting –"

"Wrong!" Chen stepped back. "We're the invaders here. Our home was never threatened – we started this thing with no rational grounds for the attack."

"Lu Ten, we're helping these people. We just have to convince them that they need the Fire Nation's influence."

"I'll establish a council to table the nations' differences."

"These people are too stupid to take part in something as civilized as that."

"You don't know that."

"They're just as stubborn as the rocks they bend. And do you really think that even one of those savages at the polls has the brain capacity to hold an intelligent conversation?"

Lu Ten's eyes flashed dangerously. His wife was part Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom and she was one of the most brilliant and articulate people living. "Yes I do."

"Lu Ten, now you're talking crazy."

"No Chen. I haven't said anything that isn't true or that I don't believe." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll need the fastest mount we have."

"You're serious?"

Lu Ten nodded.

"What will you do when you find the General?"

"I'm going to end the Siege"


	15. Death

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Death

Lu Ten was mounted and moving within an hour. Chen would have been put in command in his absence had the lieutenant not been so set on accompanying the prince. As annoyed as Lu Ten was with Chen, he was grateful to have such a devoted man in his company. He was positive that the rest of the soldiers thought he had gone mad, but that did not deter him from his mission. All he had to do was pass through the break in the wall. Compared to convincing his family and country that the war was meaningless, the crossing looked like a piece of cake. The Mongoose-Dragons they road would serve but Lu Ten wished for an Eel-Hound to make the crossing. Two people were too easily detected as it was, but on that beast they could avoid anything.

Chen did not attempt conversation. The young lieutenant seemed to have second thoughts about riding with the Prince into the heart of battle. He looked over his shoulder an uncomfortable number of times and it did start to grate on Lu Ten's nerves. "Chen?"

"Yes sir?"

"You can go back if you want. I'm fine on my own."

"No, no. I'll stay."

Lu Ten nodded.

Chen just couldn't keep quiet. "Lu Ten, this isn't the way to do this. We can't just – give up! Everything the Fire Nation has worked for will be lost. Our people will have died for nothing!"

"We're not giving up. We're going home so no one else dies for nothing."

Chen frowned. "This doesn't make the Fire Nation look supreme."

"It's not supposed to."

"But we are."

"No Chen, we've tilted the balance of the four bending nations. It's our duty to this world to set things right again."

Chen was not happy with the whole situation. "Lu Ten, with all do respect, you are starting to sound like a traitor to your own country."

Lu Ten ground his teeth. "I would never betray my country."

"That's not how the Fire Lord will see it."

"Which is why I have to talk to my father; the General is far better at keeping a level head."

"Still." Chen left the conversation at that.

Lu Ten glanced over his shoulder at his friend and sighed. That brief argument was nothing in comparison to what the council would do when he spoke to them.

_I knew what was going on, and I didn't like it. It was no wonder that Zuko didn't like it. He was too young to witness this, but Uncle had insisted he be there to see the execution. Ursa couldn't sit on our side of the fire because only those of the royal bloodline could past judgment beyond the flames. Honestly, it was ridiculous. At least if she was there he would have felt safer; as it was, my cousin looked very lost and completely horrified. He couldn't have been more than four – he shouldn't have been there. But he was._

_We were sitting very . . . correctly. We were all seated behind the endless flames – Grandfather in the center, Dad to his right and Uncle to his left, with Zuko and I on their left and right respectively. The Fire Lord was showing off his lineage. Uncle had wanted Azula to sit behind the flames too – I'm pretty sure that idea was more to one-up Dad because he had more kids – but thankfully Ursa had talked some sense into him. Zuko was too young as it was and there was no way she was going to let a two-year-old be there. Thank Agni for that!_

_I wanted to look stern and stoic, but I kept glancing at Zuko. He was shacking and every so often he looked up at his father for guidance. Ozai of course didn't take to this very well; his frown would deepen and he would adjust his posture to look more intimidating without giving Zuko so much as a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dad had done that for me at my first execution. Of course, I'd been eight and at least could understand the situation. Zuko was still at the 'Killing is dishonorable' stage of his life. Concepts like execution didn't register as necessary or honorable in his mind yet. All he saw was the act of killing the man on trial – not the reasoning behind it. Uncle should have at the very least said that everything was going to be alright. But that's not Ozai's way. _

_Zuko is going to have some serious issues when he gets older._

_The sages were performing the final rights for the accused. In the old days – way before the war started – the Fire Lord was just a title given to the Master Fire Sage: the fifth sage who had deciding power in the event of a tie vote on a certain issue. Now that the Fire Lord was the Head of State, traditions developed around this idea. The Fire Lord had ultimate authority over every decision in the Nation. _

_This execution was a show of that power to instill a health fear in the people and show off the strength of the royal bloodline. I was a part of that . . . and so was Zuko. It was important to understand the responsibilities ultimate power came with. It was important that we show our people that the Nation was being ruled with wisdom and a strong hand. That we were just and discerning, with the ability to lead and had the right to be followed. _

_Complete political propaganda._

_What was about to happen was the formal execution where Grandfather would sentence the accused in front of everyone – the man was already condemned for being a deserter and enemy informant. Four sages build up a pyre on a stage in the center of the audience. The condemned man was led through the crowd where he suffered the jeers and often physical abuse of people he once called friends. Once on the stage, his shackles were removed and he was left facing my Grandfather. If anyone ever tried to escape during this part of the ceremony, they would never make it out of the pit of onlooker alive. It was dishonorable to die a traitor, but even more so to die a coward. _

_This man, a young Naval Captain I think, had served under Admiral Jeong Jeong before he went insane and deserted. The accused had remained loyal to the Admiral and smuggled information to him from the Fire Nation. When he was found out, the young man was given an ultimatum – the Admiral's whereabouts for his life. He refused to give up Jeong Jeong. _

_My Grandfather rose from his seat and the entire assembly bowed. Except the man accused. This was all expected – if you couldn't look the Fire Lord in the eye when he addressed you, you were labeled a coward. So my Grandfather continued. "You cannot hide your crimes from the sun. You stand before the men and women you have wronged – you put their lives in jeopardy because of your treason. We are the sons and daughters of fire – one flame united – and you're light dims. Speak now is your own defense; will you confess your crimes here before all who bare witness to them under the mighty sun? Can you be called our brother? And will you continue to burn with us?"_

_His answer with scripted, but no less shocking. "I stand by my actions and will face judgment honorably. I am not your brother. My light has extinguished." To his credit, he didn't balk when he spoke or look afraid. If anything, he looked determined . . . defiant._

_My Grandfather nodded and raised his arms. The four sages rose from their bow, signaling the rest of the crowd to do the same. "So be it. You have sealed your own fate and you will die here under the noonday sun for all to see."_

_The young man stood a bit taller as the Sages approached. Before they could touch him, he surprising spoke again. "I don't need your help, I die willingly. I'm guiltless. As far as my soul is concerned – I die a martyr for my people. This war is madness and the Admiral is the only one of us who has any sense."_

_My ears picked up Dad mumbling under his breath. ". . . such devotion."_

_The man turned on his heels and walked into the center of the pyre without groveling or having to be dragged there. He stood there waiting for the Sages to bind him, glaring at my Grandfather. Despite the fact that everyone was booing and hissing, he was an admirable young man. Grandfather must have noticed that because he quickly signaled for the sages to cover him with oil. He couldn't allow the traitor to say anything else that someone might sympathize with. _

_I looked again at Zuko and ground my teeth. He was mortified. I watched the man take up an offered goblet and chug it down; a curtsey drink that helped numb the body from the pain . . . and burn the organs quicker. A Sage secured his wrists with irons before stepping back into his position at one of the four corners of the stage. I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to look back at my cousin – I couldn't be seen having any sort of weakness. I had to be a firm judge . . . _

_"You have betrayed your country, disgraced your name, and dishonored your family and all who knew you; yet, I grant you the mercy of a swift death. It is my prayer that you see the error of your ways in the other World. Now, in the name of the Fire Nation and all my ancestors before me, I, Fire Lord Azulon, sentence you to death by fire. May the Spirits have mercy on your deceitful soul."_

_I set my jaw when I heard Zuko scream by I didn't flinch. I couldn't – none of us could while we were on display. Ozai was probably furious and I could feel Dad's tension beside me; he would talk to Uncle about this later. I just wanted it to end._

_The man was – thankfully – dead the moment the Sages fired, but that didn't make the scene any less grotesque. The body was in shock and jerked bad and forth on the pyre. His hair was the first thing to ignite, followed by his face. His skin glistened before the oil ran out and the meat began to cook; that made the air smell rancid. The flames were so hot his skin melted off the bones and dropped off the body before it blackened. The stage was covered with charred clumps of human flesh. With the continuous stream of fire the Sage produced, nothing but ash would be left after a few minutes. _

_But that was a few minutes too many. _

_I felt sick. I'd seen this all before, but this was too much. It's not even the execution that made me sick – it was the fact that I – me – I had allowed my four year old cousin to watch. My father had allowed me to watch when I was eight! What kind of civilized people subjected their children to this? There was a man __**melting**__ in front of me. Was I even being affected by his death? This man had a name and a family somewhere, but I couldn't even tell you his name. This man ardently believed that he was doing his country a great service, but nobody saw it like that. He was a traitor so I understood why he had to die – but he was being __**melted**__ in front of children. _

_I let my eyes wonder out over the crowd and saw other children in the audience, most were older than Zuko . . . others could have been younger. This was a lesson in loyalty that their parents wanted them to learn. They needed to learn. Their country was great, their ruler just, their lives secure. But as I listened to Zuko beg his father to take him to his mom, I had to swallow the bile that was building up in my throat._

_My children would never be forced to watch an execution. _

It was still early when they passed the first enemy firing squad. The earth army may have allowed a hole to be put in the wall, but they were not letting more fire soldiers into the city. In reality, the squad was two platoons of earthbenders hurtling rocks back and forth in front of the hole at a blinding speed. Their alleys were doing their utmost to stop the hole from being repaired. The scene was absolute carnage. Fire and stone flying every which direction, and neither element would make it any easier to cross.

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed as he fit his helmet on. "I'm coming Dad."

"Lu Ten – you're not going to –"

The prince heeled his mount forward. He could faintly hear Chen yelling something about madness, but he never looked back. Chen could stay behind; he wasn't supposed to come in the first place. His father was stationed not too far inside, and Lu Ten had to see him.

A boulder whizzed past his head, heat penetrating his senses. He couldn't stop moving for anything. The Mongoose-Dragon weaved in and out of the fighting, ducking low to the ground or standing on it's hind legs to avoid a blast of flame. Lu Ten did his best to maneuver the beast, but really only spurred if forward and let the animal's instinct guild them.

The wall was about forty feet from them when the Mongoose-Dragon wailed a ragged, ear-piecing cry and threw Lu Ten from the saddle. The prince skid across the barren ground; propelled by the dark black blood that his mount had splattered over him when it was hit. Lu Ten had no time to tend to his fallen steed, immediately becoming a target for assault. He sprung to his feet blasting a volley of stones as they showered him. He could see where he needed to go and leapt toward the wall when the first opening presented itself.

He was through the wall.

The mayhem was no better inside than it had been outside. He was quickly backed up against the wall, doing everything that he could to keep from getting flattened against it. His helmet the knocked clean off his head, leaving him dangerously exposed. In a moment of desperation, the prince centered himself and focused his energy on producing a single blast of lightning, shooting it directly into the air above him. The General would see that for sure.

"HOLD!"

Lu Ten was panting hard and braced himself for another barrage, but it didn't come. His gaze fell on the scene around him but he held his guard up. There were five earth soldiers in front of him poised to attack; all the men were eerily familiar.

The man in the center smiled menacingly. "Sorry I can't offer you tea, but tell me again, Lieutenant, who are you?"

Lu Ten swallowed hard. "You guessed it the last time we met, Captain."

The formerly-captive Captain stomped the ground, summoning the earth to his will. The other four men followed their commanding officer's lead so that each man held a large boulder a ominous three feet off the ground. They were all benders. Now it all made sense why supplies and reinforcements had not been sent until spring, the captives were never delivered with the message. Agni only knew where the soldiers he'd sent with them had ended up.

"So tell me Prince Lu Ten, what's stopping me form killing to now when there's no one around to save you?"

Lu Ten held his stance and softened his vision to ensure he could see all of the men's movements in case of attack. If they fired he was a dead man, yet somehow he managed to keep his voice even. "I've come on my own to speak to General Iroh. This has to stop."

"I'm not going to fall for your mind games again, Lieutenant."

"I'm telling you the truth, Captain; I don't want to continue this war." The earthbender's eyes narrowed. "I am going to speak to my father and make him end it. If you kill me now, I doubt he'll listen to reason." The Captain glanced at his men obviously weighing his options. Their current setting was no place for peaceful negotiations; they would all be targeted if they didn't move soon. He looked back at Lu Ten expectantly. "If you can get me to him, I swear on my honor and crown that the Fire Nation will leave your homeland."

The other soldiers were getting anxious and spat at Lu Ten's words, but the Captain dropped his boulder and signaled him forward. "You're coming with me – Ling, take command."

Lu Ten didn't hesitate and the two men ran back out into the fry leaving four very confused soldiers behind them.

_We stopped going to Ember Island when Zuko was about eight. I take that back – the last time we were there was Zuko's eighth birthday. Uncle had taken Azula and Zuko to catch fire flies in the field behind the beach house, so Dad, Ursa and I went to the beach. Me and Dad were grappling in the waves – not really trying to drown each other, but I was determined to get him under somehow – while Ursa was attracting some 'attention' on the beach. Uncle would have fried those guys if he'd been there, but she didn't seem to mind their advances. If it was problem, Dad and I could take them. Easily._

_Anyway, I guess me and Dad were getting pretty far out in the surf because I couldn't touch the bottom. Now if I couldn't touch, I know Dad couldn't touch for sure, but of course he was still winning. I guess there are some advantages to getting older and loosing some of your muscle mass. Muscle sinks – not saying that Dad was fat by any means, he's as strong as an ox – but age softens you around the edges. I was all muscle and treading water is extremely tiring when you're own body just wants to take you under. _

_I would have won the fight – I would have – but I know my own limits in water. It's just not my element. "Dad, I think we should get back to the beach."_

_Dad was panting with a grin from ear to ear. "That's a good idea; I accept your surrender."_

_Oh no you didn't just say that – I splashed Dad in the face with a last stitch retaliation effort and made a bird-bee line for the shore. When my knee collided painfully with a rock I figure I could stand up again. When I turned around to proclaim my victory to Dad, he wasn't there. I'd swam so fast I didn't realized Dad wasn't behind me. _

_The feeling the set inside my chest was terrifying. There was cold, white, empty dread spreading rapidly through me. I couldn't see Dad in the water anywhere. I looked back at the beach like an idiot thinking he would be there, but there was only Ursa with her admirers, a few other unfamiliar faces littering the shoreline, and Dad was no where to be seen. _

_I turned back to the ocean and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Dad?!!" No answer. "DAD! Where are you?!!" Still nothing. _

_I caught Ursa's attention and she jogged up next to me. "Lu Ten what's wrong? Why's your knee bleeding?"_

_"What?" My knee's bleeding? I hadn't even noticed, but when I looked down it immediately started to sting and looked like I was bleeding to death. Stupid rock. I couldn't bother with the scratch and looked back at Ursa. "I don't know where Dad is."_

_"Wasn't he with you?" She took a few steps out into the water to look for herself. _

_"He was," I couldn't look after her so I averted my eyes, suddenly very nervous to be so close to my aunt while we were in our bathing suits. I focused my attention on the task at hand. "But he didn't come in."_

_"IROH!" We waited . . . but he didn't answer. _

_This wasn't good. "Ursa, go get help – I'm going back out there."_

_"No! The last thing I need is to see both of you drowning. Go get a Jet Ski from the marina!"_

_I ran as fast as I could, trusting Ursa to watch for Dad. The harbor wasn't far; if I hadn't looked down at my leg it would have been an easy enough frenzied sprint. As it was, my knee made its grief known. _

_When I got to the dock, I untied a Ski and jumped on. There was a man yelling but I barely heard what he said in my fantic state. There were other fisher men around who looking up from their nets at the commotion. Most of them scowled at me and moved to back up the guy who's Jet Ski I was stealing. "I'll bring it back!"_

_"What the – Prince Lu Ten?!!" Someone recognized me just as I was speeding off in the direction of Dad._

_I still didn't see him any where. I maneuvered the Jet Ski in erratic zig-zags over the water. The waves weren't abnormally large, but big enough to make riding through them a hassle. They were breaking right on top of me. I coughed up a gulp of saltwater and ran a hand through my hair to keep it out of my sightline. My vision was starting to blur, and my eyes were stinging along with my knee. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that Leopard-Tiger Sharks were attracted to blood and circled in the area, but I couldn't let that stop me. Dad needed me. _

_"DAD!!" I could see Ursa on the beach and cut through the surf to call out to her. "Do you see him?!!"_

_"NO!"_

_I growled and speed off again, ignoring the swells and plowing straight out beyond the tide. "DAD THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Where are you?!! DAD!"_

_"Lu Ten!"_

_It was faint but I heard him. "Dad!!"_

_"Lu Ten!"_

_Then I saw him. "Dad –" _

_The current had sucked him out further than I had imagined. I pulled up next to him and helped him up onto the seat behind me. He doubled over to catch his breath. I was overwhelmed, he was okay and safe. I wanted to cry._

_But I was furious. "What were you thinking, Dad?! You could have died!!"_

_As always, Dad was calm and collected and that only made me more angry. "Calm down Lu Ten, I'm fine –"_

_"Do you know how worried I was?!"_

_"Lu Ten –"_

_"What happened?!"_

_"I got caught in a riptide."_

_"You were right behind me!"_

_"Well I was, but then I tried to take a shorter way back to the beach."_

_"You could have died!"_

_"But I didn't." My mouth fell open and I couldn't speak. "I knew you would come back and find me eventually."_

_I shook my head completely astonished by him. He didn't seem fazed by what had happened. "I've never been more afraid in my life."_

_Dad smiled and threw his arms around me. "I'm sorry I scared you my son."_

_My anger was melting away and I embraced him back. "It's fine. Just don't do it again."_

_"I wouldn't dream of it." Dad chuckled. "Besides, how would it look if I came back from campaign only to die on my vacation?"_

_I had to laugh at that, and it felt good to release some of the pressure in my chest. But I could only nod in response, still reeling from the emotional hurricane that had stormed through my mind. _

_Dad clapped me on the shoulder reassuringly. "Now if I'm not mistaken, your leg is bleeding."_

_"It's just a scratch."_

_"Well, now I'm worried about you, so let's get it looked at."_

_I smiled and revved the Ski's engine. "We're ridicule."_

_Dad threw his head back and laughed hard as we made our way back to the beach where Ursa was waving at us. Everything was as it should be – now we could go home, have a nice dinner and laugh about this._

_"Lu Ten, where did you get this thing?"_

_Right after I returned Jet Ski._

They were attacked from both sides of the field; no man who saw them was sure how to react to the mismatch pair of officers, so their fired. The Captain was an astounding bender and Lu Ten could only thank the spirits that someone knew where they were going. They weaved in and out of the fighting, easily anticipating the other's moves and adapting to their surrounding.

A Fire Nation base camp came into view, though it was still an unfortunate way off. Lu Ten's heart was pounding; they had so far to go. He glanced over at the only alley he had in all the chaos around him and called out while firing a blast. "Why are you helping me?!"

The Captain smiled, motioning Lu Ten in front of him and suddenly the two were speeding off on a propelled mound of earth. "I don't know, but I am! I've wanted to kill you for months!" It was the best answer Lu Ten could have hoped for. "Look there!"

Lu Ten forced his attention momentarily away from the fighting ahead of him to a group of rhinos coming from the base camp. One of the mounts was draped in the imperial gold and black of his family. "That's my father!"

"Shoot the lightning again!"

"Cover me!"

The Captain wordlessly complied stepping in front of the prince as he separated the energies around them. Lu Ten sent up another signal from where their stood, drawing all attention to them. The two men were backed up against each other, exerting more energy than they could afford to lose. Unfortunately for them, everyone on the field had reached the same conclusion: the Dragon's son was on the field.

What happened next could neither be called a blessing nor a curse, but suddenly all the soldiers on the field – Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation alike – clashed into each other. In was hand to hand combat like Lu Ten had never seen, each side fighting tooth and nail to protect or destroy their united target.

The Captain pounded the ground and a barrier of rock surrounded them. He was staining to keep up the walls and through clenched teeth spoke. "You better make good on your promise – I don't want to go home to my daughters in a box."

A gentle smile touched Lu Ten's lips as his wife's loving face flashed in his minds eyes. Hikari would be rocking their child gently, waiting for him to return. With renewed strength, he shot a second blast into the sky above them.

The Captain grunted and his stance gave under the pressure other earthbender were creating while they attempted to break his wall. The barrior easily blasted into rubble after that and again the two men found themselves the battling alone. Lu Ten quickly checked the distance his father had traveled. He expected it would take a little time, but he was still too far off to relax in the slightest.

"Lu Ten!!!" The Prince wheeled around when he heard Chen's voice over the confusion. The Lieutenant was flanked by a number of other Fire Nation soldiers who were holding back the enemy as he attempted to get to Lu Ten.

"Chen go back! That's and order!" The Lieutenant refused to hear him, his brow set and eyes focused. Seeing the approaching danger, Lu Ten's earthbending companion turned his sights on Chen. "Stand down Captain!"

The Captain obeyed and focused his efforts on other threats. Chen seized his chance and fired at the Captain when his back was turned. Lu Ten extinguished the blast without difficultly and glared at his friend.

Chen blinked. "This is treason Lu Ten!"

"No! This is right Chen!"

A voice in the distance that was barely audible over the battlefield, but Lu Ten did not miss that it was his name being called. He focused on the direction it had come from and knew immediately that it was his father. "DAD!!"

Chen growled furiously and attacked the Captain with out warning. The earthbender was so taken off guard he fell onto his back and gapped helplessly as the fire lieutenant above him torched his fingers, slicing them down directly at his heart like the point of a sword. Lu Ten reacted on instinct, shooting Chen's arm to throw off the attack. He saved the earthbender – the supposed enemy – but for the first time in his life Lu Ten had intentionally fired on his own comrade.

Lu Ten's shoulder fell. "Chen I didn't mean –"

The Lieutenant spat, cradling his burned arm against his chest. With his good arm Chen extended an accusing finger at the prince. "You're a traitor to your own Nation!"

"Never!"

"I won't let you stop our righteous conquest!"

"Are you even hearing yourself?!"

"Lu Ten!" A far-off voice caught their attention again.

Lu Ten turned from Chen, jogging a short ways closer to the familiar voice taking a deep breath to return the General's call.

The Earth Captain reached out after him. "Lieutenant, get down!!"

_The world went completely white around us. Hikari's nails dug into my scalp and she screamed, clutching my head against her shoulder. I'd lost control of my body. I knew I was hurting her but I kept thrusting. "I'm sorry!"_

_"Don't you dare stop Lu Ten – Oh Spirits . . . Lu Ten!"_

The young prince reached out trying to form words, but nothing came out of his mouth but a cackle.

_"Only a coward shoots a man in the back." _

_"And a fool that turns away from the battle." When I looked back at Hikari my heart dropped. She was disappointed. _

Lu Ten fell to his knees retching up blood. The hand he held over the wound on his stomach felt like it was gripping jellied-eels.

_Dad stopped everything and knelt down in front of me, eyes stern and loving. "Lu Ten, I want you to know something right here and now. Some of the things that men praise as honorable feats are not always honorable actions"_

He didn't dare look down at the wound. The prince looked behind him to witness the Earth Captain open Chen's throat from ear to ear. He couldn't be sure who had fired, but a part of him already knew.

_"Get _out_ of here Lao!" I was going to kill him – Agni why?!?!_

_"You're only lucky I found you before the other guys did!" Yeah right, like they would have cared!_

The world was spinning, everywhere men were falling to their death. They all looked the same; young, strong, and determined.

_"The green guys are Earth Kingdom and the black ones are us. We are winning. See all the dead green ones?"_

The prince was having a hard time telling which ones were his men and which were the enemy. Everything looked red. Blood red.

_"He didn't deserve to die like that."_

_"The families wanted revenge."_

_Hikari nodded. "He begged for mercy, and they tortured him Lu Ten."_

"Stop firing! Let the Dragon through!!"

_"I mourned them all." She looked down into her mug, rubbing the brim with her thumb. "I just couldn't let him rot in the street."_

_"You buried him?"_

_She nodded. _

_"That was the honorable thing to do."_

"MY SON! WHERE IS MY SON?!!"

_My eyes widened at the benevolent face that held me. It was the first time I had seen my father. He was smiling at me._

The General was coming over the hill in a dead run – no beast living was fast enough to get him to his son's side.

_I yelped and raised my arms up. "Da, up! Da, up!"_

Lu Ten threw his body toward his father's voice, falling flat onto his spilling entrails.

I_ started to crawl to after him. "Pease Da! Pease up!"_

He felt his body being turned over by a thousand hands. Then there was a scream of anguish, but strangely Lu Ten felt no pain.

"I'm here, my son – my beloved Lu Ten – I'm here!"

The young prince smiled lightly. His mouth forming words of thanks, but there was no sound.

The great General Iroh had tears in his eyes. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY SON!!!!"

_"But what if you don't come back?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I don't know. But . . . you know . . ." Zuko lifted his eyes hinting that he was thinking about us dying._

There were strange voices all around him but Lu Ten could only hear his father.

_"I wouldn't leave you Lu Ten. It's all right. Don't cry." I was suddenly very tired and I was already going limp in his arms. _

"LU TEN! Get a medic – he's going into shock!"

"Dad."

"Everything is alright my child – just stay with me. Please Spirits not my son!"

_"My son."_

_"He looks just like you, Lu Ten." Hikari was watching me hold our child with a weary smile. I leaned over to kiss her. I never wanted to stop kissing those lips._

_"I love you Hikari."_

Lu Ten grip a handful of his father's sleeve. "Hikari –"

"No – No Lu Ten – Don't look at the light!"

"Hika –"

"Try not to move."

_No! Hikari is waiting for me, Dad!_

_"_Stay with me Lu Ten, the healers are coming."

_I had a baby Dad, he's beautiful. You have to see him. Why aren't you listening to me?_

_"_It's alright."

1_You have to stop the fighting! My wife – my son; their not safe Dad! This is all wrong! This war is madness and it's all our fault! _

"Please hold on Lu Ten! Just a little longer!"

_Hold onto what? Dad, what are you talking about?_

"Lu Ten?"

_What? I'm right here. _

_"_LU TEN!!!!!"

_I'm right here!_

"No – NO!! SOMEBODY _PLEASE_! LU TEN!!!"

_Oh Dad . . ._


	16. Epilogue

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

Epilogue:

_Now I can only watch as the lives of others pass by. Dad ended the siege that day. The Earth Kingdom soldiers didn't bother him when he asked to bury me – thanks to that Captain. But the war hadn't stopped. So I failed. I'm a failure. _

_I wish I could believe that was true. Everything that happens in life happens for a reason, so I suppose my short time in the living world was a catalyst for others to do great things. Or . . . less than great things. Both of my cousin's are good example of that. It really hurts to see them so lost and confused – still believing the lies and having to deal with the consequences on their own. They've had to make mistake that they never should have in the first place._

_What did I even die for? I've thought about that a lot, and maybe that's why I needed to share the last 600 days of my life. I died in war – an honorable death . . . not by a long shot. I died for my stupidity. I followed whatever my government told me to do without question – without thinking. By the time I figured everything out it was already nearly one hundred years too late. One hundred years of meaningless bloodshed. I was what – the fifty-thousandth death? I think that may be a generous estimate. It's absolutely disgusting. But I was foolishly a part of it. And yes – I was a fool. Hikari knew that all along. _

_Agni . . . every time I think of her I feel like dying all over again. Sometime I watch her and wish that I could still cry, if only to relieve some of the pain. I __**want**__ to say that I hope she's found someone else . . . but I can't. I love her far too much. I don't think I could handle seeing her in the arms of another man. But as it stands, I don't think I can stand seeing her grieve much longer. She could have gone back to her old life if not for – She would have been safe with – I can't even say it! He's the hardest one to think about. My son . . ._

_Dad made sure to tell me that he loved me in everything he did, when ever he could. I was his world. He taught me how to firebend and be an honorable man of integrity. But what did I give my son? Less than 24 hours. I left Hikari alone to raise him and . . .and well, I think Hikari and I both knew he was a firebender even before he was born. Now who's there to teach him to control his bending? I've put Hikari is a place where the world around despises her and the boy she gave me. Their constantly on the run and I never wanted that for them. _

_Agni – I want to be with my family! I want to hold my wife in my arms, teach my son all the things my father taught me, and tell Dad that I'm sorry. I sorry for everything I didn't do or did do – I just want to tell them that I love them. That I died for them. That . . . I would die for them a thousand times again if it mean that they lived freely. Freely together. If Dad had tasted Hikari's cooking – I'd probably have to remind him the she's MY wife. She is my wife . . . she was my wife. No – she will always be my wife. Just as Dad is will always be my Dad, my cousins are my cousins, and my son is my son; though anyone who knew me at all could tell you that. _

_I died. And I can't say all those things. But I left my mark on the world. My Dad retired because he saw my life wasted. He'd still be fighting if I had lived. And yes, maybe Chen was right – I should have planned my meeting with my Dad better. But I still think that, he would have been the one to kill me. All of my men were just as brainwashed as I was. I got my head on straight, but none of them would have seen it that way. _

_I was like the man who was executed in the Fire Nation all those years ago. He had figured out was I still hadn't. Honor, is doing what is right. No one can take it away from you, even in death. You define your own honor by what you do in life. I know I mistakes. And I know that things could have been different. But I knew what I was doing. And I __**was**__ prepared to die for what I believed and for those I loved. Those that I still love. _

_My life and death may not be remembered in the Fire Nation History books. But watching Zuko sit on the throne trying to piece together the shattered reputation of our country I have to smile. My Dad helps him every step of the way. There is peace now. That's what I wanted and what I fought for. If I hadn't died . . . there very well could've been another hundred years of death and destruction. _


	17. BONUS: His Father's Son

*****Author's notes*****

**Thank you guys for all the support and continuing to read this fic. I hope that my point for writing this has shown through the story and that you enjoyed the experience as much as I did. This chapter is for you guys - the most patient readers out there. I wrote a couple a random drabbles like this, but this one is for you. I hope I didn't disappoint with the last chapters. Thank you again! ^_^**

**-Zorroami**

* * *

**600 Days – The Tale of Lu Ten**

**Original Story Written **

**by Zorroami**

**Based on the Nickelodeon TV series**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Produced by **

**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

_BONUS_

His Father's Son

Lao hunched over the well worn bar, stroking the mug in his hand and watching the condensation run from his fingers onto the counter top. He was listening to the local gossip while eyeing the temping bar maid at the other end of the room. He knew that she knew he was watching her from the nervous way glanced over her shoulder at him. This made him smile. He took a swig of the terribly sour ale and swallowed hard; if not for the most delightful num settling in his mind, he wouldn't touch the stuff. Now was that time on day where he had to make the decision whether or not to stay longer, but he needed to get Kimi from the farmer. Lao looked at his mug and scowled then glanced again at the barmaid. catching her eye. He'd come back later so he wouldn't have to watch Onabi breast feeding the baby. Watching her made his pants tight and his buried memories surface. He would definitely be back that evening to enjoy the finer comforts of the establishment.

Feeling surprisingly satisfied with this resolution, he paid for his drinks and left the tavern. Kimi wasn't far from the town and neither was Onabi for that matter; still far enough to keep himself from forming any kind of deeper emotional attachment though. Lu Ten was a fool for that. Attachment just muddled things up and made you vulnerable, Lao knew that all too well. But the dead man would never condemn the prince for falling in love. He supposed love was a beautiful thing when it was real. When it was fake it made you cynical. At least that's what Lao had come to believe from personal experience.

"Lao!" Kimi's voice broke him from his thoughts and he found himself catching the little girl in am embrace as she came flying at him.

"You'd think I've been gone for years with the kind of greeting." Lao released her, but she had already latched onto him arm and was now dead weight daggling from his elbow.

The farmer stood a ways off working, but stopped to smile at the scene. "She sure loves her daddy."

"I'm not her father."

The farmer chuckled to himself. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks again for taking her to –"

"EARL!" The farmer's wife came running out of the house as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. "EARL!"

"Em? What in tarnation –" He stopped short seeing the tears in her eye and the smile on her face.

"It's over! It's over, Earl!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout Em?"

"The siege! The Fire Nation's stopped attacking!"

Lao exhaled and lowed Kimi onto the ground, feeling his legs falter under him. "He did it . . ."

The farmer dance in circles with his wife hugging and kissing her like they were school sweethearts. "Thank the Spirits! Emmi girl, how'd it happen?"

"I don't know everythin', but I do know that the Dragon Prince called it off hisself."

Lao broke in. "Who told you this happened?"

Em looked at him as though she had just seen Lao for the first time. "Some soldiers on patrol stopped to water their ostrich-horses."

"Are they still here?"

"Yeah, their around front –" Lao was off running before she finished. He could hear Kimi calling behind him, but he couldn't stop to wait for her. He had to know for sure. It had happened so fast. Lu Ten said he would be back that evening, but he hadn't believed him. Nothing could change that quickly. But if it was true . . . this was the best thing that he had heard all day! He could go home. Home where there was no snow or clingy children or hot married women sleeping in the same room with him –taunting him with a body that he would take even while she was still heavy with child– where their was decent liquor and –

"I heard the old Dragon tried to jump in the grave with him!"

Grave . . . what was he hearing?

"You'd have thought that it would be so easy to get rid of those sulfur eaters?"

Laughter was echoing in Lao's ears

"What does that mean for the monarchy?"

He wasn't hearing this.

"I think the younger brother inherits after the Dragon now."

No.

"We should have put a boulder through the Dragon while we had a chance."

NO.

"At lest we got one of um."

"Agni, no."

"You say something stranger?" One of the men talking had noticed him

Lao smiled amiably. "I heard the Siege has ended."

Another man spoke up, laughing all the while. "Sure did! And all we had to do was kill the Dragon's hatchling!"

Lao kept up his smile, but didn't join in the mirth. "His son?"

"Yep, rock went right threw him –"

"They say one of his own men betrayed him."

Lao set his jaw.

"No one knows that for sure, but the Dragon was so 'grief-stricken' he called a cease-fire." The men all laughed again.

Lao was irate. "A father, has just lost his son. I find nothing amusing in that."

The men quieted and gave the dead lieutenant a critical look. "Better to kill one – then to watch thousands more die."

"You have no idea what this means for the world." Lao turned his back on them and started to walk away. "I shutter to think what will happen to us now." The soldiers began whispering among themselves. Lao didn't have much time to put as much distance between them as possible; there would be questions.

Kimi hurried to him smiling. Without a word, Lao heaved her over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes. "Lao!!"

"Awe, do you have ta go?" The farmer's voice didn't stop Lao from walking on. "We're gonna celebrate!"

His wife spoke then. "You and your sister-in-law are welcome to come out. I'd love to see that new boy a hers."

That made Lao stop and look over his shoulder. The pair were standing together –the picture of happy couple– both completely unaware that their joy meant the devastation of others. Lao wouldn't be the one to ruin their perfect moment, so he did the only thing he was good at – he smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to get this one home and Onabi still too weak to be out and about."

"Well," the woman continued. "At least you'll bring her some good news! We'll have ya'l over when her husband comes home."

Lao swallowed. "Her husband's not coming home." The statement stunned the couple, but Lao smiled. "I'm sorry for the late notice, but I don't think Kimi will be able to help you out anymore."

"What?"

"Thank you for all your kindness." He bowed and took his leave.

Kimi was strangely still as they walked and she did not say a word the entire way. It wasn't until they could see Onabi's sweeping just outside the shack did she say anything. "Down please." Lao swung he around and put her down. She'd been crying. "May I play outside a little while?"

Lao nodded wordlessly. He watched Kimi walk off behind a nearby tree, sit down and pull her knees up to her chin. Lao sighed, and looked back at Onabi. It was obvious to him that she was waiting and watching for a man who wasn't going to come. He took a deep breathe. Why did this have to be him?

She greeted him with her usual poise and charming smile. "Welcome back."

Lao nodded, she would make the most stunning lady to have on you arm.

"Do you mind waiting to eat until Lu Ten get here?"

Lao shook his head, he could feel his own heart breaking.

Onabi nodded with slight laugh. "Well, someone is talkative today."

She was witty, gorgeous, level headed and strong; she was the prefect match for Lu Ten.

"Anyway, the baby is asleep so be quite in the house. He doesn't sleep as well without his father fussing over the temperature every two seconds. He'll be fine tonight though, so it's alright if you accidentally wake him up, just please be careful –"

"Lu Ten's dead Hikari."

Her eye's flashed and the smile on her lips trembled. She dropped her broom and looked at him; her expression that of utter confusion.

Lao gently repeated himself. "Your husband is dead. He's not coming back, Onabi."

The woman's gaze turned inward and her lips quaked. "He promised . . ."

"The Siege is over because of his sacrifice, but it's not safe here for us anymore. We have to get out of here as fast as we can, the area will be swarming with earth soldiers before too long." He took a tentative step toward her. "Onabi, did you hear me?"

She didn't answer. She fell to her knees as if the rope holding her up had just been cut. "He can't . . . he promised he'd come for me."

Lao knelt down beside her. "He had every intention to."

He tried to sound reassuring, but the sentiment was hollow in his ears. Her eyes darted about the ground in front of her; searching for words, searching for something that would relieve the pain that was killing her. After a long minute, she met Lao's eyes. The hurt cut so quickly her body didn't have time to react. There were no tears, and that made the dead lieutenant's breath leave his body.

When she finally spoke, her voice nearly killed him again. "He loved me."

Lao nodded slowly. "Yes he did."

She shook her head and tears smeared down her face in torrents. "It hurts . . . Spirits . . ." An agonizing cry burst from her mouth. "LU TEN!!"

Lao could feel his hardened mask crumbling, the woman's ragged cries seemed to physically attack the her body. This woman who worked harder than any person he knew, who always tried to keep a pleasant demeanor, had lost everything. Had she ever known happiness before Lu Ten came into her life? She had endured so much in the last day alone; Onabi – or rather Hikari – was a newly made wife, newly made mother and newly made widow all in the same day. That cruel reality was not fair. He wanted to embrace her – do something to make her keening stop, but he wasn't the man who could bring her comfort. That man was dead.

Lao cursed the fallen prince viciously.

Quietly, tiny cries from the house silenced Onabi's heart-wrenching sobs. ". . . .Lu Ten?" She got to her feet and dashed into the hut. Lao cautiously follow her and watched as Onabi picked up her son. "Hush Lu Ten. Be still, my sweet one." The tears had not stopped falling. "I love you. I will always love you." Lao felt a very unwelcome ache form in his throat. "Daddy's not coming back." She choked back more sobs before continuing. "I love you so Lu Ten. I love you . . ."

A lone tear slowly trailed down the dead man's cheek, so he turned his back and walked out of the hut.

* * *


	18. New Chapters Are Here!

The Tale of Lu Ten - Continues:

Okay guys, I have written more - LOTS more. What I have done is split the story in two different directions: one where Lu Ten dies and one where he doesn't. I want to post them bother but I'm not sure how I would separate/name them. The original storyline (Lu Ten's Death) would be "600 Days: The Tale of Lu Ten" followed by "His Father's Son" and would end with the ATLA finale. But the second story-arch will be completely original (Lu Ten lives), "600 Days: The Tale of Lu Ten" followed by the Alt-Ending; it will also end after Sozin's Comet arrives. Now, I love Avatar the way it is, so I'm a little hesitant about posting the alternative ending. Although . . . I have to say, I like Lu Ten being alive ^_^. What do you guys think I should do?

Hope you hear from you all soon! Thank you guys!

UPDATE: The stories are posted! Please read the autor's notes on the stories! Enjoy!

The Tale of Lu Ten (Alternative Ending) - Chapter 1 - A change in Time

The Tale of Lu Ten: His Father's Son - Chapter 1 - Waste


End file.
